A Twisted Tale
by 4421marr
Summary: To be abandoned is something that could ruin a person. But when it happens to Bella, she finds herself on an adventure she could never imagine. Accompanied by two unusual friends, she embarks on a strange, yet wonderful journey in this Twisted Tale. AU
1. Chapter 1

Bella Swan's life is miserable. After having her Vampire boyfriend and his family abandon her, she finds out she is not who she thinks she is. A certain Headmaster has the answers she wants. It turns out that she is the daughter of one of the most famous, but forgotten, pure-blood- families there is. But, there are still many answers her godfather, Albus, refuses to tell her. So now, a second year at Hogwarts, she has two new friends who you would have never guessed. But, all she wants to do is find out all the answers in this Twisted Tale.

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

* * *

September 13, 1981

Two cloaked figures stalked through the neighborhood, the darkness of night painting the sky. The only disturbance in the steady silence was a quiet whining sound, one that seemed to originate from one of them. The shorter one clutched a brown hand-woven basket close to her chest, and to anyone else, it would look to be full of white, silk fabric. But they were the only ones that knew; knew underneath the blankets was a small, pale- faced baby, crying for warmth they could not provide.

"We have to age her, don't we?" the one holding the baby asked.

"And alter their memories, so we can ensure her safety. That is the most important thing right now." She nodded, and tried to soothe the child. All of a sudden, she began chuckling. Her companion looked at her, questioning her sudden change in attitude.

"I apologize." She tried to compose herself " Were we not doing the exact same thing just a few months ago?" The previous moment of merriness was long gone, and a cool wind started to blow through the small town of Forks.

"She _will_ have to be involved eventually."

"I know... Hopefully she will be ready."

"Do..Do you think _she_ would have wanted this."

"It's inevitable, but... I know _she_ will look over her."

They continues with their mission, until they arrived at their destination: A small, two story house with a Police Cruiser in the driveway. The woman lifted the baby out of the basket, cooing to her, before placing a kiss on her forehead. They quickly left, hiding behind a nearby tree as the other one lifted a long, wooden stick, and muttered words that could not be heard to anyone but the two. There was a bright flash of light, and standing in the baby's place was a small girl with brown hair, dressed in a silky white dress. She rang the doorbell, and the door opened to reveal a disheveled looking blond woman, who immdeiatly wrapped her arms around the child. Knowing they were done, the woman and her companion walked away, listening to the voices they left behind.

"_My God, Where were you young lady! You definitely have some explaining to do, Bella!"_

* * *

I sat there, staring at the strange, strange letter in my hands. This had to be a joke. It's not possible, defiantly not possible. I thought of its incredibility as I ran my fingers over the smooth paper for the umpteenth time.

"Who are you kidding?" I asked myself. If Vampires exist, then maybe such a thing as Witches and Wizards do too. And the fact the fact that I'm really 13 might be possible.

"Stop lying to yourself, Bella" O_h, shut up_.

It is possible, actually. You never know. Anything is possible. Like how its possible that the Cullens might be coming back, that I am a witch, and that there is some magical school somewhere in London. Or was it Scotland? I looked at the front of the letter. No return address. Obviously. I mean, would there be a return address for a letter that was delivered by some weird-looking owl with a limp?

Where was that owl, anyway? I looked around ,but I saw it nowhere. Standing up, I turned in a circle, still looking it. It was here a few minuets ago. Before I knew what I was doing, I was twirling in the middle of the kitchen, looking for that damn owl that suddenly crash-landed through my open window and knocked over my lamp.

And that is exactly how Charlie found me a few minuets later, probably believing I lost the little bit of sanity I had left. He stood in the doorway, looking at me with an eyebrow arched. I turned to face him, and quickly hid the letter behind my back. He tried to peer over my shoulder to spot what I was hiding, so I quickly slipped it into the back pocket of my jeans. I plastered a fake smile on my face, and hoped that my horrible acting skills would actually help me for once.

"Hey, dad!" I said in what I hope is a cheery voice" What's up? I heard that it's fishing season. Ya' know, with it being summer, and all. Maybe Billy might want to go with you." It was then that I noticed Charlie was already decked out in his fishing gear. My face felt like it was on fire, and I gulped. My throat suddenly felt dry. Charlie narrowed his eyes at me, but nodded. I heard him go out the door, and I sighed. That was close. Looks like he finally thinks I can stay in a house alone without me trying to... Nevermind.

"_Hoot_". I turned quickly to the owl who was perched on the counter. It looks like I was going to have to write a letter back, huh. I ran into my room, and came back awhile later with a pen and some paper. After throwing some cookies at the bird, I began to write a note as quick as I could.

_Dear whoever,_

_I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you are talking about. I am not a witch, and I sure as hell am not 13._

_From,_

_Isabella Swan_

I carefully tied the letter to the now content bird, and watched it sail out the open window. It wasn't until it left that I realized it probably wasn't a good idea to give them my full name.

"_Damn it!"_

Watching the bird soar through the sky, I tried to not fool myself into thinking that never happened.

_Yeah... If I could fool myself into thinking things, life would be much more easier._

* * *

_Dear Isabella,_

_There are many things you do not know, and I wish to explain them to you. Please meet me at the park, 3:00 o'clock A.M. It will be chilly, so bring a jacket._

_Sincerley,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

I shivered, the light jacket I brought serving almost no protection as I was pelted with unusually large drops of freezing cold rain. I watched a the water washed away the ink leaving me with nothing but a brownish piece of paper with lines of black running down it. My hair was matted to my face, and I had almost no heat whatsoever. I threw the letter down and stomped on it. Three o'clock my ass! With another glance at my watch I saw that it was 3:45. With another groan, I flopped down on the bench, hunched over, and put my head in my hands.

What in the world came over me to go to a park in the middle of the night, during a rainstorm. Sure, it started out as drizzle, but then turned into all this! Yeah, it was 'chilly', but this damn weatherman-wannabee could have warned me before I would go like a dumb-ass and stand in the middle of a fucking hurricane!

I was thrown out of my pondering by the low rumble of thunder. I jumped up and covered my head with my hands. Suddenly there was a flash of lightening, and I was out, running down the trail to my house. Unfortunately for me, this trail happened to be on a hill. Being ever so clumsy, I was a bit too frightened to remember this fact, and running full speed , I tripped and began rolling the rest of the way stopping, only when I landed in a pile of mud.

"_Fucking_ letters," I grumbled, sitting up and feeling generally disgusted " _Fucking_ owls, _Fucking_ hurricanes,_ Fucking_ _Dumbledwarf_!" I pushed myself to my feet, and limped the rest of the way. I probably looked a mess , mud caked on my hair and on my face, and my clothes were torn in certain places. I noticed a cut on my hand that would need to be disinfected.

Eventually I came to my house, and with much hissing in pain, I managed to crawl up the stairs, and over to the door. I fished in the potted plant, before I pulled out my personal key that Charlie gave me when moved here. I hid it in the pot before I left, to make sure I could get back in.

I put my key in the lock and twisted it. Strange. It didn't open. I tried again and again, twisting it several times, yet nothing happened. Almost as if... as if someone changed the locks. I felt a sense of dread as I realized to get back in, I was going to have to ring the doorbell. It wasn't like I could climb the tree outside my room, or something. Groaning, I pushed the bell, and listed to it ring, waiting patiently for Charlie and the inevitable lecture that was sure to come.

Imagine my surprise when he answered the door, dressed in a pair of pajamas I never saw, looking younger than ever. His usual gray streaked beard was gone, in its place a clean-shaven face, the stubble a solid brown color. When he spotted me, I felt a bit peculiar as he looked me up and down, a expression of clear confusion on his face.

"Who are you?" he asked. The fuck? I stood there like an idiot, staring at him. I waited for the 'I got you!' or some kind of indication that he was going to end his little joke and let me in the damn house.

"Ha-Ha." I monotoned, a blank look on my face " Real funny, Charlie." he stared at me for a little while longer. This was really going to far. I decided that I would just play along with him.

"Dad, it's me, Bella." He slowly shook his head.

"But I don't have a daughter." I sighed.

"Look, dad, this has gone on far enough. I'm cold, wet, and muddy. Just let me in." I guess he decided to stop playing and let me in, standing to the side. I strode in the warm hallway, sighing happily as I took of the hoodie and placed it on the coat rack.

"Just sit here, I'm going to get a beer." I rolled my eyes and climbed up the stairs, ignoring his request completely. I just wanted to take a shower and collaspe in to bed, but I was going to need some clothes first. Ringing out the water in my hair, I turned the knob to my door and walked in, flicking the light switch on.

What I saw scared the hell out of me.

This...This definitely wasn't my room. The walls were painted a deep red, little pictures of racecars on them. My book collection that rested on the wall replaced with shelf after shelf of video games. I gasped as I looked at the pictures on the wall, ones that were supposed to be mine. But instead of the portraits of me at my graduation, riding a bike for the first time was replaced with ones of a boy with curly blonde hair and brown eyes. I narrowed my eyes and slammed the door behind me, running down the stairs. As I approached the kitchen, I slowed down and heard Charlie mumbling something into the phone. I crept up beside the door, and strained my ears to hear.

_"I don't know who she is, or where she came from, but she thinks I'm her father. No- look- I do not have any daughters. Only Frank. She's probably some crack head from the port, but I'm afraid she could be dangerous. I'm going to take her down to the station."_

I stopped breathing. Taking a chance, I peeked through the archway, and saw him standing near the window, phone in hand as he whispered into it. Glancing around every few moments. I tried to figure out what the hell was going on, but too many thoughts were going through my head. That's when I saw it. A black gun, glinting in the moonlight was placed on the counter next to Charlie, easily within his rack. I recognized it as the one he had hidden in the drawer for 'threats'.

He thought of me as a '_threat'._

With a gasp I fell backwards, and into the small shelf that held our family portraits. It fell under my weight and the glass shattered, showering over me as I shielded my face. I peeked through my fingers to see Charlie whirl around, quickly picking up his gun. I gulped, before my hand backed up on something- a picture. I picked it up and recognized it immediately. It was when Charlie, Renee and I went camping. It was one of my best memories- right after we had a filling dinner of hotdogs and s'mores, and were laughing around a campfire.

It fell from my hand as I staggered to my feat, the reality of the situation finally crushing down on me. Tears ran down my muddied cheek as I started through blurry eyes as Charlie held the gun steady, aiming right for me.

"Look, I'm going to take you somewhere where we can help you." His voice was calm, soothing almost, yet it frightened me.

"I-I'm fine" I choked out. He slowly shook his head, approaching me like how one would do a frightened animal.

"No, you're not." he said, coming closer. " You need help." He was almost out of the kitchen. That's when my adrenaline kicked in. I slowly reached behind me to pick up the broken metal picture frame, and threw it at him to buy me some time. He easily shielded it, but by the time he came to, I was gone and running towards the door.

My foot caught on the rug and I was sent flying. I put my hands in front of me to soften my fall, but a sickeningly loud crunch sound made me think it wasn't such a good idea. Charlie immediately towered over me, fighting to put the handcuffs around my wrists, muttering that he was only 'trying to help me'. But I knew he wasn't, and I was damn sure not going to give up so easy. I successfully managed to kick the gun out of his hand and across the room, and bite his hand. He screamed and let my ahead go, and it bounced hard off the floor. Yet, I kept going, and soon was engulfed in the storm once more.

You see, there was something wrong with that picture; something wrong with _all_ those pictures. I wasn't in them. Instead, my place was taken by that boy, whoever he was, that I saw in my room.

I bolted. I ran as fast as I could, thankfully not tripping. The storm had gotten worse, the wind almost knocking me off my feet. I ran further, going anywhere, somewhere where it was safe. But I didn't know where to go. Loud thunder roared behind me. At least I thought it was thunder. A few seconds later, I stopped running, paralyzed by horrifying realization.

It was a warning shot...

He tried to shoot me. My dad tried to shoot me, his _daughter_. As the truth soaked into me, I realized something even more horrible than before.

_I'm not his daughter anymore..._

I didn't exist. How this happened, or why this happened, I don't know. All I know is that I had to get somewhere safe. I started running again when I heard police sirens in the distance.

I ran to the park, heart pounding and eyes tearing, wondering what the hell I was going to do.

* * *

Done! How's that for a first chapter? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Well… The first chapter was really short, so I should put this one out, right? Anyway, I don't own this. Thanks to ECISLove2010 for reviewing. I'm probably the only person I know who starts dancing because they have one review. BTW, I have all intentions of making this Bella/Harry

* * *

I fell again, this time landing in the middle of the street, the gravel scraping my face. It hurt too much to stand up, so I just crawled until my head hit something. After some careful investigation, I found out it was the park bench. I managed to climb up on it, and then preceded to curl up into a ball, and do something I haven't done for two months.

Cry.

The tears burnt. My hair fell over my face like a dirty rag and I wondered what would happen if someone found me. No doubt the police are already searching. In fact I _did_ assault an officer. Yeah, completely putting aside the fact that this officer used to be my father... I think.

Its pretty hectic. when you find out that you don't exist anymore. I was beyond confused. This was way too much for a prank, way too far. Yeah, I was shot at- warning shot, I corrected myself- I was bleeding, and their was glass in my hair. Oh yeah, and I might have had a concussion. So I could either go to sleep and fall in a coma, or bleed to death.

_Guess you finally got what you wanted, huh Swan?_

A hollow laugh sounded in my chest, before I started hacking violently. Yep, I had a cold, possibly a fever.

I lifted my face to the sky, and let my tears mingle with the rain. I felt numb all over, but the pelting rain still managed to hurt me. Lightning flashed in the sky, blinding me as I covered my face with my hand. Suddenly there was a loud sound, and fearing the cops found me, I hid behind the bench. They wouldn't shoot me would they? Lightening flashed again, temporarily allowing the scene in front of me to be bathed in light. I gasped.

In front of me was an old man, who looked positively ancient. He was wearing the strangest clothes; a robe with bright stars all over them. What was even stranger was that the stars appeared to move. But I really shouldn't be talking about him. With growing embarrassment, I realized that my clothes were still wet and muddy, even torn in some places. I was even covered in scratches, bleeding from several places. I felt my face heat up, but this time I welcomed the warmth.

The old man held out a wrinkly hand to me. I stared at it for a moment, thinking about what I should do. More than likely, this was an illusion, caused from the fever I definitely got from staying in this rain. Or, I could have died, and this is an angel or something coming to take me back from wherever I came from. Anyway, I chose to take his hand, and was surprised to see it was stronger than what I though it would be..

His hand was warmer than it looked, and I tried to lean into him. He raised his other hand, and I saw he was holding an old soda can. Why, I don't know. But then, I felt a sharp tug on my navel. I gripped his hand tighter, preparing to go to Heaven- or Hell. Didn't really matter much, anyway. Death was my only option.

The last thing I heard was a soft thud, and what I think was a woman's voice, before I passed out,  
welcoming the darkness with open arms.

_It was a good ride while it lasted..._

* * *

When I woke up, I realized I wasn't in Hell- or Heaven for that matter. At least I don't think I am. At first I wasn't able to open my eyes, and the only thing I could do was wrap my fingers in the silky fabric. I heard chirping, birds obviously, and the faint sound of music. Maybe it was angels... I don't think something so beautiful could be in Hell.

_Come on, then. Open your eyes!_

I twitched, my head pounding. After a few calming breaths, I slowly opened my eyes. They were immediately filled with bright sunshine, and with a groan, I pulled the pillow over my head.

"_Where the hell am I?" _I whispered, pushing aside all thoughts of death, and little tiny babies in diapers. That reminds me, if I ever see cupid, I have to give the little bastard a good ass whooping. Yeah, yeah, I know it ain't good to blame little tiny angels of love for my bad dating experiences, but there has to be _someone_ to blame.

_Blame the sparkly douche with the curly hair._

I sat up, and looked around, slowly taking in my surroundings with an air of detachment. If I am in heaven... Well, I might at least compose myself. I was in a bed-.

_No shit, Sherlock_.

"Shut up!" I hissed to that annoying voice in my head. I was lying in this big, four poster-bed, one that would have taken up a good 2/3 of my old room back at home. Well, I really don't _have_ a home, and that place definitely wasn't mine... Well apparently, it wasn't.

This room ,on the other hand, was much larger. The walls were painted a bright red and gold, which obviously was what the room revolved around. I ran my fingers over the soft crimson sheets, feeling it fall away from me. I pulled my knees to my chest and gazed at the intricate designs on the oak headboard: Little fairies and other mythical creatures that don't exist. I narrowed my eyes and leaned in closer, before gasping and pushing myself back. The engravings... They were _moving._

_Maybe I am going crazy._

I huffed and collapsed back on the many pillows, and looked up at the ceiling. There was a picture of a large lion, with gleaming eyes. That was moving too. I giggled as I watched it licked its paw and groom its wild, golden mane. It yawned, it's mouth opening at an impossible rate. I chuckled again, and faintly wondered if I was high. I was certainly acting like it.

Yeah it was probably time for me to figure out where the fuck I was at.

I hopped out of the too-large bed, and realized someone had changed my clothes. I was now wearing a long, blue, silky nightgown that reached the floor. I'm not too picky, but it really clashes with the room, and was expecting to be dressed in something red.

The moment I got up, I fell back down. I covered my mouth with my hand and started gagging. I was way too dizzy, and most likely was about to puke all over this nice room. I felt like shit, and was much more cautious when I got back up next time. My leg was hurting like hell, so I had to limp to the door, before stopping and leaning on the wardrobe. It hurt too much, and I almost felt like going back to the bed. But I couldn't.

Since I was closer, I was able to see things that I weren't able to while in that bed. I noticed an unlit fireplace in the corner was also large, and was right next to a bookshelf that held many books. I would have to read them, if I got a chance. There was a wardrobe across the room, and I almost went to see what was in there. Almost.

There were two doors, so I took the one closest to me. I was presented with a long dark hallway, the walls decorated with many different doors. I stood there slightly confused, before I began wandering aimlessly. I don't _think_ this was heaven. I gazed at the suit of armors that stood elegantly, the paintings of people who I did not know staring back a me.

I was chilly, and tried to pull the scant sleeves of the nightgown down further, but to no avail. This hallway was impossibly long, and I felt as if I was lost. I felt... tiny.

I would probably still be standing there, all helpless, if my sense of smell didn't kick in. My nose was blocked up, as a side-effect from the cold, but the smell was particularly strong. It was the smell of fresh blueberry pancakes. My stomach rumbled, and I lightly touched it, feeling a slight pain. I wasn't hungry, I was freakin' starving.

I used my nose to find what I presumed was the kitchen. It was a large door where the smell was the strongest. My hand paused halfway to the knob, and I wondered what might be waiting for me behind it. I felt almost like something would jump from behind it and attack me, but I shook those ridiculous thoughts out of my head. My heart skipped a beat as I pushed the door opened, and closed my eyes in preparation.

The smell of coffee hit me in my face. I wearily opened my eyes to take in a very homey sort of scene. An old style kitchen, complete with the exact type of windows you would probably find in an old cottage, was what I saw. On the dark brown range in the corner the was a platter of fluffy-looking pancakes, a stick of butter and a bottle of maple syrup placed next to it. On the counter was a pitcher of orange juice, and a freshly brewed pot of black coffee.

Two people were sitting at the small table, a man and a woman. The woman had a stern looking face, one you would find on a teacher, and was writing something, a letter perhaps, and with all things- a _quill_. Didn't they stop using those when the Middle Ages were over? Her brown hair was pulled up in an uncomfortable looking bun, and her face stayed stotic as she wrote.

Next to her was the old man who I 'met' last night. He was mumbling something, while sipping a cup of hot coffee. He didn't look frail at all now, yes he was still wrinkled, and his snow-white beard probably had more hair that what was on my body, but he was strong. Sort of that lurking power that intimidating people have, but he wasn't intimidating at all.

Strange.

I stood awkwardly near the door, fiddling with the hem of the gown.

"Ah, Isabella, you are awake. Are you feeling okay?" the old man asked me. He stood up, and pulled the chair out for me. I gingerly sat down, and let out a small 'thank you'.

"To be honest, I feel terrible. I guess I have a fever. Mr.-Um…" I stammered, just realizing I don't know his name. They both chuckled, and I could feel my cheeks getting hotter by the second.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, Isabella. Have you not read that in my letter?" I could feel my eyes getting wider. In all the commotion, I had forgotten about the letter.

"I-I'm sorry, but you have the right person. I'm not a witch, or a wizard, or anything! I'm just a girl! I'm just Isabella Swan!" I stumbled over my words as I hurried to get it out. It had to be a mistake. I didn't doubt that witches and wizards exist, because if Vampires do, what else could?

"Are you sure about that?" Dumbledore's voice had a mysterious tone to it. It made me shiver.

"Er...No" I confessed softly" A-At least I _think_ I'm Isabella Swan- Well, I _was_, but I'm not even sure about that anymore. I'm not so sure about anything lately." Dumbledore sighed, and took my small hand into his larger, wrinkled one. He was warm.

"Isabella, that is your name, but you are definitely not a Swan, nor are you just a mere girl. Minerva and I will explain, but eat first. You must be terribly hungry." My stomach took that moment to growl loudly. Dumbledore and Minerva laughed behind their hands, and soon a steaming plate of blueberry pancakes and eggs were in front of me. I dug in, thinking I was going to need energy for whatever may happen next. Ah, Fate, what a cruel game you play.

I appreciated that they didn't watch me eat, rather opting to continue what they we're doing. It was strange- no one said anything, but it wasn't as if I was being ignored. With my mother, I usually ate meals alone, or the odd day she actually was there, we usually ate in separate rooms. The bitch never seemed to have time for me. With Charlie, yeah, we ate together, but I might have as well been alone. He said nothing, unless I had to start the conversation, and it was always strained.

Then there's _them._'

The freaks always _watched_ me while I ate, as if I was some fascinating animal on display at the zoo. They said it was because 'they missed being able to eat human  
food.' Bloodsuckers. Nothing but parasites, and I wish I could have saw that sooner.

"_Bitterness ain't a pretty color on you, Bells."_

Who gives a damn anyway? I shook the negative thoughts out of my head. I had to focus.

Lets hope we get out of this one alive.

* * *

Well, Whaddya think? The only way I could know is if you review, so REVIEW! If you do, the next chapter will come quicker.


	3. Chapter 3

Read and Review please!

* * *

"_This way._" Ms. Minerva's voice echoed through the hollow halls of what I now know is one of Mr. Dumbledore's cottages. This was the biggest damn cottage I've ever seen. Real high-tech too... Well, as high-tech as you could get with magic. Yeah, you heard me right.

_Magic!_

I, the girl formerly known as Isabella Marie Swan, was in the presence of a witch and a wizard. As crazy as that sounds, like most of the things in my life, I think it was true. Yeah, you can't really blame smoke and mirrors with all the shit they just showed me. Making fuckin' sticks of wood light up, fire coming out of nowhere... If I hadn't dunked my head in a bucket of cold water a few seconds ago I would have sworn this was a very elaborate, fever-induced hallucination. That, or either they slipped me some drugs in those pancakes, which by the way, were good as shit! I can still taste the buttery, fluffy, blueberry goodness.

Most likely, I could have fit in at least three more stacks, until my mind won the argument with my stomach that I should find out what the hell was going on. Therefore, I reluctantly pushed my empty plate back to Ms. Minerva, and I watched with longing eyes as she placed the remaining, steaming stacks of heaven in the refrigerator. Damn, I think I even sobbed a bit.

Anyway, they shred one of those secretive smiles that made me feel as if I was out of the loop, before they got up simultaneously. The old woman waved a hand at me, motioning for me to get up, and I did eagerly. Yup, time to finally get to the bottom of this. I trailed behind them, surprised at how fast they could walk for people so old.

We had been walking for a good five minuets before I even saw the door(biggest fucking cottage _ever_). It was large, like everything in this damn place. I heard someone fumble with a key, before it swung open, revealing many stairs. It was even darker down there, almost pitch black..

"Further down." Dumble's voice ( I decided to nickname him 'Dumble' since it sorta had a ring to it... And the fact the Dumbledore was way too much of a mouthful, even in my mind) still had that mysterious air to it, one that made me so anxious to finally know whats happening. Someone grabbed my hand, Minerva, I think, at led me down the stairs. They were slightly damp, and a cool breeze floated past us every once in a while. I wished I brought a blanket, this wasn't going to help my fever at all.

Finally, we reached what I thought was a tunnel, since you could never be sure with a place like this. It could all be some illusion, for all I know. After the longest time ever, my anxiety making it seem ridiculously overrated, we came to a dead end. We did all that walking for nothing? I was about to turn around, perhaps have some scalding mental rant, but Minnie (I'm going to call her that now, Minerva is to damn 18th century) gripped my hand tighter. I saw that Dumble had pulled a that mysterious stick he had before ( a wand dumbass, you've heard of it before) out of his robes, and with a flourish of his hand, a mumbled incantation, and glowing lights _another_ door came into existence, just as big, bright, and showy as the others. Was this magic?

_No shit, Sherlock_

When I stepped through the entrance, I let out a small gasp despite my mentality to seem cool and collected. Hell, but this place... Well, this place was _heaven_ for me.

In this small, slightly cramped room there were books, millions of them, more than I have ever seen in my life, even more than I have seen in that cheap library in Forks. Besides those beautiful bundles of knowledge, which I had to tear my eyes away from, the room consisted of only a regal looking desk with three armchairs taking rest around it, and a iron chandelier that hanged from the ceiling, lit by candles instead of electric lights.

Oh yeah, then there was the extremely large, golden bird perched on a wooden stand in the middle of the room.

_Wait, what?_

I did a double take, my eyes glued to the majestic looking creature in front of me.

_Holy Shit!_

"I-is that a phoenix?" I asked sheepishly, my face still overcome by awe. Minnie stared at me with an expression of slight surprise, but I thought for a second that I saw a strange look of curiosity in Dumble's eyes.

"Yes, but, however did you know?" Minnie asked me. I cocked my head to the side, also wondering how the hell I would know, before a certain memory came to mind.

"A book." I said simply. Heh, seems I have learned a lot from books." A fantasy book about magical creatures... I read it when I was a child, but my mo- well, the woman I _assumed _was my mother-" I sent a sideways glance to them, who both kept a perfect poker face " told me it was all false, made up." I watched as it copied my movements, tilting its head to the side, and I felt the corner of my lips pull up into a small smile.

"Fawkes." Dumble announced, holding out his arm. The bird instantly flew to it, and Fawkes perched himself on his new stand, and stared at me curiously. I guess Dumble caught my staring, because he walked over to me and held out his arm. Ever so hesitantly, I reached out and gently touched him. He was very warm, as if underneath all this fur their was a calm fire. I began stroking him, enjoying the feeling. I only stopped when Dumble chuckled, and I pulled my hand back, blushing madly.

"I think he likes you." I full-blown grinned at that. The old man's face suddenly turned grave, and I gulped. Did I say something wrong? The bird flew back to where he was previously, squawking. I watched with my hands clasped behind my back as Dumble strode to the desk, choosing the largest chair that was behind it. Following Minnie's actions I sat at the smallest, right next to hers. Dumble folded his hands on the top of the table and I found myself leaning closer, as if to hear his words more efficiently.

"Isabella," he began in his raspy voice" This world of magic we reside in is very foreign to you." I nodded in agreement " For you to comprehend anything that we're going to discuss, you need to be familiar with blood purity, and the importance it plays." I bit the inside of my cheek, feeling more nervous as the silent seconds ticked by. He sighed again, the breath coming out of his mouth quickly.

"Here in the Wizarding World, people are classified by five different... types, I suppose you could say: Purebloods, Half-Bloods, Muggles, Muggleborns, and their opposite, Squibs." I listened intently.

"Lets start with Half-Bloods. Half-Bloods are the offspring whose half-blood is considered 'pure', to say. Muggles are normal people, people who have no magic in their blood ." I hummed. "Muggleborns... They wizards, or witches, who were born from two muggle parents." That caught stood out a bit to me.

"Eh? How is that possible?" Damn, the minute I said that I felt so stupid.

_Ever heard of recessive genes, dipshit?_

"Wait, I take that back. Someone else in their bloodline had magic and it was passed down." .

"Yes, that is correct. Moving on, Squibs are the exact opposite-"

"Born from two magical parents, but have no magic in their blood," I noticed that look he gave me " Sorry, sorry. I won't interrupt anymore."

"Finally, there are Purebloods. Purebloods are wizard who have no muggle blood in their family line. Despite many attempts for equality, there are still many who believe that blood purity is a way to measure one's worth. Muggles, muggleborns, and squibs are often discriminated against."

"Yeah, I'm following."

"There was- and still is a crisis- in the Wizarding World, yet it will effect everyone and everything, regardless of blood type." That didn't sound too good. I gulped, and started fiddling with my fingers. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, The Dark Lord, Leader of The Death Eaters..._Voldemort_." Ooh... Even his name sounded evil.

"He is a very powerful dark wizard with very strong views about Purebloods, Muggles, and what not, and where their place in this world is. He believes Purebloods deserve to be on a... higher pedestal, I suppose you could say. He is very forceful, and hundreds- _thousands_ even , of people have dies at his hands, or either because of his influence."

"An epidemic it was. No one was really considered safe until... Until a certain _organization_ was created in secret to defy him. Two of the members were _very_ important... Including their son. The nigh that Voldemort came to personally take care of them, they both perish, fighting for their believe was justice."

"And their son?"

"Their son- or rather his mother's love is what saved us today." Yep, now I'm confused again." Harry Potter, a name that is known throughout all of the Wizarding World. Nothing but a baby, yet able to reduce the Dark Lord to almost nothing, and only receiving a scar on his forehead as remembrance for that fateful night. But that scar serves as much more- It also shows that Harry is the Chosen One. The Dark Lord's only equal, and the one who he must face sometime in the future." Okay, confusion gone.

"But how does anyone know that?"

"A prophecy."

"Prophecy?"

"Prophecy." Ah, poor dude.

"Okay, think I understand. Potter has to fight the Voldemort person because of a '_prophecy'_-" My voice went a little higher on that word. Yeah, leaving the fate of so many people because of a fucking prophecy"- To save us all. I got that part. But what does that have anything to do with me, and why I suddenly don't exist anymore?" He pushed his spectacles up further.

"You are familiar with the story of Romeo and Juliet, yes?" I huffed.

"_Yes_, the whole thing about true love that was destined for tragedy. What does- Oh, God." _Please, __**please **_tell me this wasn't goanna go the way I think it is.

"Matthaiew Decorus, known as being one of the Dark Lord's most faithful and trusted follower, the last known descendant of the old Wizard Family of the Decorus house. He was a powerful man who considered himself superior to others- before he met _her." _This is the part where Minnie took over.

"It is unknown of her true name. She was a highly skilled agent for the organization that was against the Dark Lord. Despite where they came from, how they should have despised each others... These two fell in love, a love that they both pursued." I rubbed my now sweaty palms on the dress. I saw where this was going- Hell, a blind guy could have saw it from three miles away.

" Of course, they ran away together, leaving behind all of their responsibilities. Hey got married, and tried to live a normal life... But, alas, that was impossible. The Dark Lord was very persistent in retrieving his follower- dead or alive."

"Side-by-Side they fought of many, as many as they could, but they were getting weaker. Matthaiew carried the Mark of The Dark Lord, something that linked him to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for all of his life. He was tortured with horrifying and disgusting visions of things that disturbed him greatly. He became exhausted mentally, and soon died after. His wife was not able to hold of thee forces for too long alone, and with no where to turn was captured, tortured, and killed." I winced. That was a bit worse than Romeo and Juliet.

"This story is very widely told, the very picture of tragic love. Do you know how this story ends?" I shook my head, and they both smiled at me. Dumble jumped back in, his voice a bit lighter.

"It ends with a ray of light... The lost child of this couple, hidden away for her own safety, her powers locked and kept under tight security, presumably lost forever. All for the sake of keeping the hidden away from the Dark Lord." I spoke up again.

"What for? I mean, isn't The Dark Lord a bit too busy to trouble himself with past grudges that he has already taken care of?"

"That is an entirely different matter. You see, Mr. Potter can not defeat the Dark Lord on his own. Though it may not have been said, there are many people,and without them, it would be impossible for him to ever even _think_ of winning. They all serve some purpose that is necessary. This child... Her part is just slightly bigger than theirs." It was finally silent. I took a deep, shaky breath, trying to digest all of this information. Of course I knew where this was going, but denial is a wonderful thing.

"That girl... Would you like to know her name?" Despite myself, I nodded.

"Her name... Isabella Fidelia Decorus." My breath came out all at once, and I felt myself sway. Oh shit... I'm either going to pass out, or throw up. Noticing this, Dumble hurriedly pulled something from under his desk, a plain jewelery box. I knew what was inside it, yet when he took it out I couldn't help but gasp. A beautiful silver cross pendant, blue jewels imbedded in the smooth surfaces. Yet, the gems seemed to glow, glow with a power that was supposedly mythical. He handed it to Minnie, who promptly clasped it around my neck, and I squeaked, feeling something tear through my body... Like electricity.

"Oh, _God_!"

That was the only thing I could choke out before the bile rose in my throat, and I covered my mouth with my hand.


	4. Chapter 4

"N-NO" I stuttered" You must be wrong. I-I'm not a witch or anything. I'm just Bella!" Minnie looked at me, a sad look on her face.

"Do not doubt yourself, child." She told me. I shook my head, hair flying all over the place.

"It ain't doubting if you know its impossible. Besides, I have absolutely _nada_ to do with this- this- this magic or whatever!"

They both shook their heads gravely. They said something but I couldn't hear it. I was too busy listening to my Heart pounding loudly loudly in my chest. Blood rushed to my ears, and I flt myself drifting off somewhere. I knew this feeling. I was going to pass out.

I saw Dumble get up and walk over to me. He placed the pendant on my neck, and clasped it. I jerked violently. I could feel something like electricity course through my veins, an eerie blue light surrounded me. It hurt, but felt so good at the same time.

"_Remember!" _something hissed in my ear. I wasn't sure if it was this old man who was feeding me a bunch of bull about me ( me, of all people!) being a witch, before I felt my blood run cold, and the world turn black.

That was all it took, before I collapsed in a dead faint on the floor.

* * *

Scenes flashed through my mind. What came up most often were two faces, two very familiar faces. They seemed like pictures, but it was too _real._ It was like pictures of a couple... A husband and wife. A woman who smile seemed so bright it almost made her glow. She had long, raven black hair that was plaited into one, long braid that fell to the middle of her back. She had dazzling purple eyes, eyes that were much too unnatural. Next to her was always a very handsome man with light brown hair, and eyes that were so dark in colour they almost looked black. He had a stern look on his face, yet seemed so relaxed in the woman's presence. One certain detail, not that all of it didn't, caught my attention. In their arms was a baby with a small tuft of dark hair, and the beautiful purple eyes of what I assumed was her mother. Around her neck was the same pendant I was wearing now, yet it seemed dormant of whatever powers it now held..

_"It is you."_

A cold voice echoed through my mind, so loud it hurt to listen to it. The images came faster than before, making my head spin.

A man who looked like a snake.

The woman and the man fighting off hordes of people.

Dead bodies_ everywhere_.

I watched it with a sinking heart, finally realizing the deep meaning they held for me. I never felt more frightened in my life. What scared me the most was that these weren't just images.

They were my _memories_.

The last two that I saw almost broke my heart, and brought hot, stinging tears to my eyes.

The man's face twisted with pain, the man who I should have none so well, and the woman's dead, lifeless body lying on a cold hard floor. The body of the woman who had brought me into this world. I felt a thought creeping to my mind, and jumping to my lips. The words escaped my mouth before I even realized it.

"_MOM! DAD!"_ A bright light flashed, and I was in darkness again. I welcomed the silence, falling deeper. i just wanted to go far away, away from my memories.

* * *

I woke up screaming. My eyes frantically searched the dark room, looking for my parents…._My parents._ I felt a thin layer of sweat cover my body, my chest rising up and down with every breath I took. Involuntarily, I reached up and grasped the pendant around my neck, comforted by the light shock it gave my fingers. I felt lighter than usual, but my hair was heavier, much heavier. I was in my room, my fist clutching the red sheets. I felt smaller somehow, but I don't know why. I also felt something, I don't know what, but something that definitely wasn't there before.

"Isabella?" I jumped when I heard Dumble's voice. I hadn't even noticed that he and Minnie were right next to my bed. They seemed happy, yet slightly dissapointed. I closed my eyes, forcing my heart to slow down, before slowly opening them again.

"Are you okay, child ?" Minnie's voice seemed different, clearer. I could also see extremely well, well much better than before, in the dark. This was unnatural, and it scared me very much. I could the sparkle in Dumble's eyes; see each and every one of his wrinkles that I had missed before. It was as if I was seeing everything for the first time. Perturbed, I rubbed my eyes, blinking as if there was something there.

"I'm fine." My hand flew up to my throat. My voice! It sounded different, softer and more childish. I brushed away my hair again. Wait! My hair… Why was it so dark? Why was it _longer_? I needed a mirror and quick. Without thinking, I pressed my fingers to a certain thread on the blanket, and kept it there for a moment, closing my eyes and concentrating so hard I almost got a headache,

When I opened them again, I saw that a mirror was in front of me. How it got there, I don't know, and I don't think I care. I picked it up and gasped. I looked different. I looked… younger. But that wasn't it. My hair has gotten longer, much longer, and was so dark it almost looked black. But what was the most different were my eyes. They weren't the dull brown I was accustomed to, but now a bright purple. This was… different. A strange word came from my mouth and the mirror disappeared. I jumped out of bed, and ran to the full length mirror in my room. With a wave of my hand, the lights instantly turned on.

My hair was very long; it reached the back of my knees. I was going to have to cut it, and soon. Having hair this long could be dangerous. I was also shorter, and my chest has _definitely_ gotten smaller.

_Damn!_ Ah, come on! My special twins weren't really that big in the first place! I sighed, realizing something that was probably more important than my bust.

I had the body of a thirteen year-old. I searched my mind, and was surprised by what I found there. There were many things, spells, curses, charms, information about animals that were supposed to be mythical, ect. I turned to Minnie and Dumble, who were staring at me strangely.

"I remember now.. Well, I remember _something_." I said softly "But I still have some questions." They both nodded, and I gingerly sat on my bed. I twirled my finger, and two, comfortable-looking chairs appeared out of nowhere. Somewhere in my mind I processed that all this... this magic, this wandless magic was only possible inside this room. Outside, it would be much to hard for me to do so.

They didn't seem surprised by this, and just sat down. They turned their heads to me, and nodded for me to continue. I said the first ting that popped into my mind.

"Why did my mother give me to you?" They didn't seem at all surprised, and Dumble answered.

"Your mother was once a pupil of mine. For a brief time she studied under me, and I became one of her closest confidents. She was in Gryffindor, and Minerva liked her very much. They became close friends. When she realized that it was her time to leave this world, she gave you to us, and told us to find somewhere where you would be safe; a place where you wouldn't have to find out about magic.". This seemed to confuse me even more.

"Then why did you bring me here then. And you told me you didn't know my mother's name!" Minnie answered this time.

"Your mother never told us her real name. We knew her as Becky, Samantha, Julie, and several others. She never told us which the real one was. To be raised for A revolt against the Dark Lord from the time she was born, she was trained to do so. As for your other question, this is because you are included in the last part of the prophecy. It roughly states that you are needed for the Dark One's defeat. If your mother was here today; she would have wanted you to help us. Speaking of that, there is something we need to show you." Minnie suddenly stood up and walked out the door, Dumble hot on her trail. In my struggle to reach them, I tripped and fell flat on my face. Rubbing my nose, I ran , struggling to keep up with them.

* * *

I'm going to stop there. Three chapters are enough for one day. Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

I jogged down the stairs, my breath coming out in short puffs. Minnie and Dumble were in his study that much I knew. When we got to the secret entrance, I walked straight through the wall, and was greeted by Fawkes. He still seemed to know me, even if my appearance had changed, I saw my two elders, standing patiently next to the door I saw earlier. I greeted them with a smile, and asked what we were supposed to do next.

"We would like you to open the door: Minnie said kindly. I looked at the door closely, and could practically see the extensive numbers of spells and charms that ran through it. It was old, anyone could see that, and from a first look, had nothing special about it. But I could faintly see _Decorus_ written in fancy letters. It must have an enchantment that prevents anyone except a direct member of the family to open it. I wrapped my hand around the cold, crystal knob, and pulled with all my might. Finally the doors swung open, and I gasped.

The room was, literally, _filled_ with treasures. Little gold coins, galleons, some part of my brain registered, where there. Millions of them. Several other thins, swords, silver, jewels, it all sparkled glamorously. And in the middle, under a glass globe, was one of the most beautiful wands I had ever seen. It wasn't _too_ long, and had a gold handle at the end. The handle was engraved with little pictures of Fairies, and unicorns. It was truly beautiful. When I touched the globe, it dissolved and allowed me to take the wand, which I most certainly did.

It felt perfect in my hands. It was cool, but I could feel the underlying heat of its power inside. The moment I touched, I muttered an incantation, and a brilliant burst of bright, blue light filled the room. Ever so slowly, it died down, allowing me to see the proud and happy faces of my elders.

"What is this? What kind of wand is it? Who did it belong to?" The questions ran out of my mouth like water does with a faucet. I would have asked more, if Bumble didn't raise his hand for me to be quiet. I sheepishly looked down.

"That wand has been in your family for generations. As what kind it is, it is certainly very special. 10 inches, made of holly, and the first one ever created to have _two_ cores: Thestreal hair, and a feather from a Phoenix." I jerked my head to the door, silently asking if it came from Fawkes. Dumble nodded sadly.

"No, from his mother." I nodded. I held the wand closer to my heart and smiled. This wand….. It belonged to my father. Sure, my father may have worked for the Dark Lord, but he realized the error of his ways. He died a happy man, and for that I am grateful. I looked up, and saw something else. There was a broom in the corner. I had to be another heirloom so I walked over to it. I lightly brushed it with my finger, and looked up questionly. Minnie smiled at me.

"Ah, the broom. That has also been in your family for many years, but is most strange. Every family member who had received it was entitled to add something to it to make it more useful. Your father did love to invent things. If I am correct, he added the ability to reach 500 miles per hour in five minuets. He almost broke his neck when he accidentally ran into a tree. That's when your mother installed a shield for him." I laughed, and gently picked it up. My parents must have had some crazy adventures together. I am positive they loved each other so much. It warmed my heart that I knew there was a time when they were truly happy and carefree.

"What house was my mother in?" I asked. They both looked at each other and laughed, as if sharing some secret joke.

"She was in Gryffindor. Your father was in Slytherin." From what they had told me over breakfast, those two houses _hated_ each other. Thinking about that made me realize something else.

"Will I go to Hogwarts when summer is over?" They both nodded. I sighed wondering what will happen. I was distracted by the look on Minnie's face.

"By the way, Isabella, we _are_ going to have to teach you the first two years you missed. Even though you're above normal wizards and witches your age, you still need to know the basics." I sighed. How the hell I was supposed to learn two years of learning in two months, I had no Idea.

"I'm going to bed."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Before I knew it, it was two weeks before I had to leave on the Hogwarts Express. Minnie had decided to be the one two accompany me on my trip to Diagon Alley. I was supposed to temporarily stay at the Leaky Cauldron, because Dumble, Minnie, and Fawkes had to leave to go to Hogwarts earlier than planned. It turns out my family has another vault in Gringotts where I can get any money if I wish to buy something.

We first went to get me some robes. It took a while to get fitted, but we were done rather quickly. We also went to get my cauldron and my textbooks. They all were minimized and placed into the pouch Minnie and Dumble had given me. My wand was also in it. My Godfather ( I had recently learned Dumble was my godfather) had to leave even earlier. Because he was the Headmaster, of course. He was sorry that he and Minnie couldn't see me off, but I was fine with that. We were currently in the Leaky Cauldron, enjoying lunch. Minnie was reading off her checklist for what seemed to be the tenth time. In the cage beside me was the Pygmy owl I had bought. It apparently has been there for a long time, because it was rather unusual. It was a sort- of goldish color, and unlike regular Pygmy owls, was very calm. I thought we fit together because we're both strange. I had named her Aequus, which was Latin for calm.

"Telescope?" Minnie read off the list.

"Yes, Minnie" she sighed and put the paper down.

"Isabella, you can not call me that now." It was now my turn to sigh.

"Yes, Professor."

"Professor McGonagall?" A boy with white- blond hair and grey eye approached us. Next to him was a man who I presumed to be his father. Minnie stiffened, and put on the stern mask I had not seen her use for two months. I looked at the two males, trying to see what was bothering her. I could see nothing.

"Mr. Malfoy." She said stiffly. So, _these_ were the Malfoys I had heard so much about. I don't know why, but Dumble implied that I should be wary of them. So the father was Lucius Malfoy, and the boy next to him was his son, Draco. They turned their attention from Minnie, and began to survey me. Chills ran up and down my spine.

"And who may this be?" he asked, holding his hand out for mine. I gingerly placed my small hand into his much larger one and winced. He was so _cold_. It took all of my power not gag when he kissed it.

"Isabella Decorus." I almost giggled when his eyes widened to comical proportions. I could see his mouth silently saying Decorus. Guess he noticed we were all staring, because he cleared his throat a few times, then straightened his robes.

"Decorus, you say? Your father was a…. close partner of mine, I suppose. Well, come on Draco, we have business to attend to. Pleasure to see you Professor. I hope to meet you again, Ms. Decorus." He was speaking too loudly, and some people turned around to stare at me. One man's fire whisky was pouring out of his mouth. Lucius grabbed his son, and literally _dragged_ him out of the store. Minnie's face was still tight after he left. I didn't like when she was worried. I reached out and traced the worry lines on her face. She briefly smiled, then frowned.

"I have to leave now. Are you _sure_ you will be okay?" I nodded. She stood up, and I kissed her lightly on the cheek. I watched as she flooed all the way back to Hogwarts. Now I was alone. I decided to leave, because people were still staring at me. I minimized all my things, minus Aequus, instead grabbing her cage, and made my way to my room. I counted the numbers on the door silently, until I reached 15. After putting everything away, I placed Aequus on my shoulder, and walked out the door. I was staring at the ceiling, so of course I didn't see when I ran into a wall. At least I thought it was a wall. I fell on the floor, and looked up into the most gorgeous pair of green eyes ever.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He, he. I'm going to leave it there. I love cliff- hangers. BTW, Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own!

...........................................................

I-I'm sorry!" I stammered my face ablaze. I realized I was still on the floor, so I quickly stood up and dusted the invisible dirt off my skirt. The boy with the beautiful jade eyes was blushing and staring at the floor. He had a faint lightening scar on his forehead, but I didn't pay any attention. Instead, I went with instinct, and bowed quickly.

"I'm so sorry! I should have looked where I was going and-"he cut me off, saying it was okay.

"Thank You, Mr.…. Ummmm" But he just looked at me strangely, and then walked off, leaving standing in the middle of the hallway like an idiot. My brain then started to work properly. Green eyes,,, black hair…scar… OH SHIT! _That_ was Harry Potter. I was meaning to talk to him about the prophecy and whatever… Damn. And I made a fool out of myself. DOUBLE DAMN! Well, on the bright side, at least we sort of know each other. And Dumble never told me he was so _handsome_.

I continued my slow Walk down Diagon Ally. Passing Gambol and Japes, I decided to go inside and look around. It was a joke shop, with several things. One that particularly caught my interest was called Dr Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks. I thought of buying a few, but thought better of it. I gave a galleon to a little boy who wanted to buy an exploding gumball, but left before his mother could come and thank me. I hated being the center of attention.

But things almost never go my way. Walking, I could hear people's murmurs, and feel and see their eyes on me. I wasn't dressed strangely or anything. I was wearing a simple white, button-up shirt, with a black skirt and black boots. Hanging from my waist was my bag with all my minimized things in it. Oh! My name was written on it, which explains it.

I made my way into Flourish & Blotts, and decided to browse or anything interesting. Way in the back, I found a dusty old book titled: _The Book of Secrets_. I was curious, so I decided to buy it. The clerk looked at me strangely, than laughed.

"'Orry little gal. This 'ere book is three 'undred galleons. I doubt a little gal like yourself has 'nough money." I rolled my eyes, and then took the money out. It was quite entertaining, watching his eyes go as wide as saucers, and then started treating me like I was royalty. Calling me 'Miss' and tripping over his own two feet. I left him a little tip then decided to go get some ice-cream. Crap. My pouch was empty, so I instead went to Gringotts. I glared at the goblin when he treated me all nice, and remembered the first time I was here.

_Flashback_

_I held Minnie's hand as we walked in. The goblins glared at me, then stopped when they aw who I was with. I was going to go where every other wizard and witch was at, but Minnie pulled me sharply in the other direction. We walked to a door that was titled 'Other'._

_She knocked politely, and then pushed the door open. It was a quaint office, nothing special. Well, except from the ugliest goblin I ever saw. He looked at us in disdain. Minnie frowned slightly._

"_We would like to activate an account tat was deactivated a while ago" she said sternly._

"_Name." The goblin said in a voice like sand paper._

"_Decorus" I said softly. He sneered at us._

"_Blood Identification!" before I knew it, he was in front of me with a knife and a piece of paper. I slightly shrieked, when the sharp blade punctured by skin. The crimson liquid dripped on the paper, revealing the name 'Decorus'. The goblin suddenly smiled._

"_This way!" he said cheerfully._

_Flashback_

I shuddered at the memory. Brushing it off, I stepped in, with all the intention of eventually buying some vanilla ice cream.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Review please! Also, do you think Bella should go to Hogwarts next chapter, or spend some more time in Diagon Alley? Also, try to guess who her two friends will be! I bet nobody will get it right! Whoever does, I'll throw in whatever couple who you would like to be in the story!


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own!

…

The next few weeks flashed by me quickly. I was to leave to go to Hogwarts tomorrow. I was going to miss the friends I have made here, especially Ollivander. He was a very, very old man who owns a shop called: _Olliivander's Wand Shop._ It was a store where many first years get their first wands. I was wandering about one day when I saw it, and decided to go in. I almost had a heart attack, when a raspy voice called out from behind me. It belonged to a man with much wrinkled skin, white hair, and light-silver eyes. Aequus showed a rare compassion for him.

Aequus, unfortunately, was as cold as ever towards me, but has warmed up slightly. She now was perched on my shoulder, a place she has been accustomed to. She stared at me in distaste as I put spoonful after spoonful of the delicious vanilla and strawberry ice cream sunday. In my other had was The Book of Secrets. It was rather interesting, but too dull. So I looked in my bag for a magazine I enjoy reading tilted: _The Quibbler_. It is full of interesting things, such as conspiracies and things about different creatures, such as nargles. I absolutely adore it.

I was enjoying a particularly interesting article of Crumple -Horned Snorkack, when a commotion reached my overly sensitive ears. Sighing, I placed my magazine back, ate a last few spoonfuls, and then jogged over to Magical Menagerie. There, a boy with red hair and freckles was arguing to a girl with very bushy hair. The boy, Harry Potter, was standing next to them. Instantly, I dived behind the nearest shelf to hide myself.

Apparently, they were arguing over an overly large cat the bushy haired girl brought. Carrot top was afraid the cat would be a danger to his rat. Amazing how much information you learn from ease dropping, right? Harry didn't say anything. Eventually, they departed, and I left my hiding spot. Aequus was hooting madly for having to be in that cramped space.

"Oh, hush!" I scolded her sternly. She narrowed her little eyes at me, and then turned her beak up. This owl was way too conceited. I sighed, and started on the familiar path to visit Ollivander for some tea and those delicious little cakes he sometimes makes.

I pushed the door open, and smiled at my old friend. He was helping some little boy, he one I saw in the joke shop, pick up his new wand. I wondered why he was doing it so late, but thought nothing of it. I politely waited in the corner until Ollie was done, and watched the little boy skip merrily out the door. He was very adorable.

Ollie greeted me with a smile, and with a swish of his wand, two cps of warm tea, and some of his delicious finger cakes appeared out of nowhere. I was practically salivating from the smell. Ollie smiled, and got a very Dumble- like smile in his eyes. Aequus instantly flew over to his awaiting hand and nipped him lovingly. To say I was jealous would be an understatement. Ollie smiled wider, and motioned for me to come and have some tea, which I did all too readily….

….…\

_Wake up, wake up!_

I woke up to the sound of an annoyingly cheery voice in the form of a ball of light floated around me. I felt a slight pang in my chest, due to the voice reminding me of… Never mind. I caught the ball in my hand, and gave it a slight squeeze. With a _pop_, it disappeared. I stretched, and looked at the magically enchanted watch on my wrist. It was six o'clock, leaving me with plenty of time. With a whistle, I awoken Aequus then gave her some food and water. She turned her beak up at me, and I sighed. As cold as always.

I skipped to one of my suitcases, and picked out a pair of jeans, and a lovely white shirt with a purple cardigan. Putting it over my arm, I pranced over to the bathroom. I was very happy, I realized as I stepped into the shower. It might be because I get to see Minnie and Dumble, or I am just excited to go to Hogwarts. But regardless, I _am_ going to miss the sunny days down at the Ice Cream Parlor, the afternoon tea with Ollie, and the little evening chats I have with the ladies down at the pub.

As I brushed my long hair (I never got to cutting it) I thought about my life, even going through the taboo subject. Ed- _Him_. I want to know what he's doing. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and the others….. What had I been to them? Was I ever _really_ part of their family, or was I just some little human girl who their brother and son just took an interest in one day? Did they know and expect that he would just throw me away one day? The thought hurt me, and a strangled sob escaped my throat. Before I knew it, the silver brush fell to the table, and I doubled over, the tears freely flowing. I thought about the past. About Charlie and Renee… Jacob….. What are they doing now? How would they feel if they found out they nurtured a girl for twelve years who they were tricked into believing was their daughter? All those "I love you's" and other little things like that, I never realized how important they were. Is this punishment for my Ignorance?

A warm beak was gently nipping t me cheek. Raising my head, I stared deeply in Aequus' wise eyes, and smiled gently. She seemed to smile back. I snuggled her deep into my chest, ignoring her cries of protest. I jus nuzzled into her soft hair, happy she liked me. Well, I was until she bit my chest. With a yelp, I dropped her back on the table, and glared. She turned up her beak again.

"Conceited Bird".

…

I stepped out of the cab, and muttered a small thank you. I fished out a few pounds from my pocket and handed it to the driver. He sped off right when I managed to get Aequus' cage out the back. I sighed, and walked into King's Cross Station, pulling out a small map from my pouch. I was to walk to platform 9 ¾, then proceed to walk through what seemed to be a solid wall. In my previous 'life' I have attempted to do that many times, some coincidental, and others merely spurred on my curiosity. Nine times out of ten, they ended up in a trip to the hospital. Luckily, this time I went though without a scratch.

The scene in front of me could be perfectly described with one word: Hectic. Children of all ages and sizes ran about, some accompanied with a parent or two. Hey all were loaded on one of the strangest trains I have ever seen, The Hogwarts Express. I was slightly jealous at the over-eager parents as the waved hyperly at their children. I wanted to have someone to be there for me at times like this.

Shaking my head, I boarded the train, and then proceeded to try and find an empty compartment. Many voices floated towards me, but none of them made much sense. My over-sensitive ears heard too much. I was absolutely sure I didn't have the sight or hearing of a vampire, but they were definitely above average.

Finally, I found a compartment that was very quiet. Pushing it open, I was surprised to find that it was already occupied. A girl- a rather unusual one at that- was sitting in a corner, reading something very intently. Her long mane of waist-length sandy blonde hair was a heavy contrast to her pale skin. Her wand was safely tucked behind one ear. A heart shaped face  
held large silver eyes, and a dreamy smile. Upon her elf-like ears were earrings that seemed to be made out of radishes. That was not the end of her unusual jewelry, for upon her neck was a necklace hat was made of butter corks. Her smile instantly vanished when she saw me. I felt my shyness kicked in.

"H-Hi. May I please sit here?" I mentally cursed myself for being so weak. The girl nodded, and I slowly made my way over to the seat across from her, and gingerly sat done. It was at that moment that I saw what magazine she had been reading.

"Is that the Quibbler?" All traces of shyness were wiped away. Was she one of the people that enjoyed reading this? She nodded slowly.

"My father is the editor." She said it almost cautiously, as if she expected me to lash out at her in any moment. Instead, I looked at her with awe.

"No way! That is _so_ amazing! I love the Quibbler!" Her dreamy smiled returned, and I felt myself smiling back. For hours we talked about the Quibbler, and creature such as Crumple-Horned Snorkack. I had learned that her name was Luna Lovegood, and I think I like her very much. In the past, I never was able to talk with someone so easily. The closest I had got to this was with Angela, but this was on a whole new level. Before I knew it, hours had passed, and the trolley had come by. I had brought us some chocolate frogs. Soon, the train came to a stop, and Luna and I walked out, side by side.

I must have looked terribly confused, because Luna had grabbed my sleeve and led me to the carriages. They seemed to be pulled by nothing but purely magic, but I could feel a presence. So I asked Luna, who gave me a rather unusual reply:

"Thestrals." She said simply" They are creatures similar to horses, rather boney, and can only be visible to those who have seen death." I shuddered involuntarily, but then looked curiously at Luna.

"I have seen my mother die" she said as if she was talking about the weather. My heart reached out to her, since that is something that could traumatize a child. And, she told me children here bully her. She said to think nothing of it, but I can simply not do that. I grabbed her hand reassuringly, and promised to myself that I would make sure no one ever hurt Luna again.

The carriage bumped along the trail, and soon I could see the figure of a castle. So, that was Hogwarts. What house would I be sorted in. I hoped it would be the same as Luna. The carriage came to a stop, and we stepped out. I almost got lost in the crowd, but spotting Luna's unusual hair, it was easy for me to stick together with her.

I saw Minnie, and she waved me over. Telling Luna that I would be right back, I skipped over to her.

"Stay here." She told me" You will be sorted after the First Years." I nodded, and stood near the door. Several names floated out to me, and I felt slightly nervous. What house would I be sorted into? Soon, I heard my name echo off the wall, and I slowly stepped in. I managed to hear little bits of conversations_:_

_"Who is she-"_

_"She is so cute-"_

_If she knows what's good for her, she will stay away from my boyfriend. I learned this curse over summer that-"_

_"She looks so stuck up-"_

_"I heard she was hanging out with Loony Lovegood-"_

Ahhh, this was highschool all over again. Yep, Just about everything you would hear in a regular school. I gently sat on the stool, and placed the old looking hat over my head. If I was correct, this was the Sorting Hat.

"_Hmm…. You have the potential of cleverness, perfect for a Ravenclaw...But you don't seem to use it."_

I huffed, crossing my arms, an annoyed look most likely popping up on my face.

"_Rather ambitious, like a Slytherin. You are either brave, or should I say just very reckless, an ideal Gryffindor. But...Patience does not seem to be your virtue."_

Yep, now I was annoyed.

"_Yadda,Yadda, okay, I get it now you raggedy, pitiful excuse for a hat!"_

"_Yes, patience is _definitely_ not your virtue"_

"_Sorry, sorry. I've just been, you know, moody lately. You know anything about hormones?" _The hat gave a lengthy sigh that made a grin spread across my face.

_"Much more than I would rather. You would not believe some of the things I have seen."_

"_Oohhhh, do tell!"_

"_Well, there was this one girl, a Hufflepuff in fact who had a rather peculiar fetish for Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore in pink thongs. And only_ _the pink thongs."_

I shuddered.

"_Gross!"_

"_It gets worse. She liked to picture that _frequently_ and some other things... Lets just say it included detention, a deserted clasroom, and LOTS of peanut butter."_

"_Wow"_ I gasped_ "The things you must have gone through." _He sighed again.

"_Well, thank you for this lovely conversation, but I believe we must be wrapping things up. There _is_ a line you know."_

"_Oh, sorry!"_

_"Hmmm...I suppose you could fit rather comfortably in Ravenclaw? Bring out that potential in you?"_

_"Perfect!" _I agreed with him-her- well _it_ entirely." _Oh, and before I leave, I want to apologize for that raggedy thing." _I did feel a bit bad for that, my new-found respect for the hat overcoming my stubbornness.

"_Think nothing of it! I wish you well here at Hogwarts. I do hope you will be okay."_

"_That makes two of us."_

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted out loud, followed by thunderous applause. I stood up and placed it back on the chair, then practically skipped over to the Ravenclaw table, and sat next to Luna. She was sitting in a section by herself, and it looked as if the others were avoiding her. They all started whispering behind their hands and sneaking glances at us. It reminded me too much of my first day at Forks' High.

I practically beamed when Dumble came up. For some strange reason, he made us sing the school Anthem. It was rather fun. Then we sat down, and he made a shot little speech that I think he makes every year. Finally, the feast appeared on the table, and I dug in. It was absolutely delicious. Luna and I stood up to go to the dorms, but this girl with red hair and blue eyes stepped in front of us. She sneered at Luna, and then looked at me.

"Hey, Bella, right? If you want to have a social life hair, then don't hang out with Looney. She's totally mental, and people will think you are too if you hang out with her." She said, practically spitting in Luna's face. And Luna just took it. I definitely wasn't going to have that.

"Listen, carrot top" I said with all the menace I could manage" I would much rather hang out with someone with substance, rather than some bimbo who is dressed like a slut. How the bloody hell did you manage to get in Ravenclaw?" The girl turned red, and then gave me the glare to end all glares. If looks could kill… She stomped away, and I smirked in victory. Well, there really wasn't much to be happy about. She was the type who would be speechless if anyone talked back to her. Why did I get a feeling she was just as persistent as I am? Then I turned to Luna, who was acting like that just didn't happen.

"Do you have to go through this every day? Why don't you say something?" Luna just shrugged, and continued walking.

"They outnumber me. I do not have any friends; therefore I don't even have a fighting chance. It doesn't really matter, anyway. Sticks and Stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt Me." she replied airily. I shook my head.

"You're wrong." she cocked a pale eyebrow in confusion, so just I smiled and took her hand in mine.

"You have me."


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight!

…..

I winced from the sunlight that irritated my still-sleepy eyes. With a groan, I sat up in the creaky bed, and watched the dust fly and swirl around me. The only sound in the old room now was Luna's soft, steady breathing.

Yawning, I stretched all my bones, and lay back down in the ever-dusty bed. It seems that after the little 'incident' Last night, the whole Ravenclaw House hates Luna and me. They kicked Luna out of her dorm, and put her with me in the oldest and dirtiest room at the very top of Ravenclaw Tower. I considered talking to Dumble about it, but that would only make things worse. People would bully me for using my 'powers' as his goddaughter to my advantage. Dipshits.

I glanced at the watch on my wrist, which read 6:25. Deciding this was as good a time as ever, I jumped out of the bed, and pranced over to the bathroom, carrying my clothes with me. When I got out, Luna went in after me, and lightly closed the door. She was able to walk gracefully on the floor, without so much as a creak. I wish I knew how she did it.

Tired to do anything with it, I just let my hair out. Now tam for the hard part: Getting my tie on. While I almost strangled myself, Luna came out of the bathroom, her tie used as a ponytail holder. She observed me for a long moment, and then offered to tie my tie for me. I am not-so-ashamed to admit I practically begged her.

Soon, we both were ready, and arm-in-arm, we walked down to the Great Hall. Well, Luna skipped, and I stumbled after her. Even after being changed back into a twelve year-old, I still kept my clumsiness. Dumble said I got it from my mother, so, this time around, I embraced it.

I also kept my patience, thankfully. I ignored the rude stares and the jeering comments. Many a times I fought the urge to hex the oblivion out of the haters. But, to the Fifth-Year who called Luna 'Loony', I hope he enjoys the horse tail he finds when he goes to the bathroom.

When we arrived, I saw a group of girls whispering and giggling about a boy… With black hair….And green eyes….. HARRY POTTER!

And this time I didn't have a rack to hide behind. He was wit that girl and boy I saw before. I gulped when he looked at me, and started staring. It was as if he was trying to remember me. But then, all too soon, he blushed, and turned his attention back t o his friends. I did the same, almost yelping when I saw silver eyes staring back at me. Did Luna see that? Of course she did! Luna freaking sees _everything_!

I pulled her into the great hall, and sat as far away from everyone else as I could. The food in front of me smelt heavenly, and I eagerly dug in. Luna ate more daintily, nibbling on a piece of bacon.

When the owls flew in, I immediately started searching for Aequus' golden figure. When I saw her, she flew over to my, and almost dropped the letter in my food, she gave Luna a little nip n the cheek, and just hooted at me. I hated when she played favorites. While she ate some of my food, I turned my attention back to the letter. I sent Ollie a note, asking him how he was doing, and if he could send some of his tea cakes. His reply was that he was offended, and that I only liked him because he fed me. I rolled my eyes, but smiled when he said he would. I summoned a quick 'thank you note' that I wrote last night, but decided to give it to Aequus later. She looked absolutely exhausted.

After having her fill, she flew of to the Owlery. I checked my schedule, and was delighted to see that Luna and I had the same schedule. Charms, Free Period, Herbology, DADA, Astronomy, History of Magic, and Transfiguration. I wrapped my arms around her neck and squealed. At least I would have _one_ friend around here. That is sooo much better than none.

The new issue of _The Quibbler_ arrived, and Luna and I read it together. Of course, other people stared at us, and made comments behind their hands, but I really couldn't care less.

When we were finished, I hooked my arm in Luna's and we walked to the classroom. Of course, by the time we got there, it was jammed pack. I wondered why Third-Years were in here, but decided it was nothing. Well, that was until I saw Harry. He was sitting there, in all his awkward glory, looking like the teenager he was. Not the supposed hero for all of the Magic Community, Gryffindor's Golden Boy, the Magic Savior….. You get the idea.

A short little man with a lot of white hair was standing at the front. He smiled when he saw us come, and quickly motioned for us to sit down. I sat next to Luna, of course.

"Students, it's a pleasure to see you again. Headmaster Dumbledore informed me that we shall be having classes a bit different this year. Children in different houses and in different years shall be having class to together. To strengthen House Unity, he said." With a smile, he did a little flick with his wand, and a pointy, black hat appeared out of nowhere.

"Now to choose partners" he said brightly. All of the other students groaned. I guess they usually chose their own partners. I crossed my fingers and hoped I got paired with Luna.

"Isabella Decorus…" he said loudly and pulled out a piece of paper. I crossed my fingers so tight, I bet they turned blue. Luna, Luna, Luna, Luna…

"And Harry Potter." DAMN!

….

He, he, he, he. Read and Review Please!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I took so long with this chapter. There was _another_ problem with my laptop, and I ended up re-writing this whole chapter. Anyway, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Twilight.

….

I gulped, and was probably shaking in my shoes. To say I was nervous would be the understatement of the year. It was amazing how quickly you could change a classroom. The previously regular setting had now been transformed into a battleground. The seats had been pushed up against the walls, the other students trying their best to avoid us. The only one who wasn't was Luna, who was encouragingly cheering for me. I felt like hexing the shit out of all the people who sneered at her.

When the professor told me and Harry that we would have a duel, I almost passed out. He said that it would be rather interesting, due to the fact that he _thinks_ we have different fighting styles. He said we would mostly use charms, and the first person to lose their wand would be defeated.

I carefully watched Harry's body language. The way he moved told me that he was trying to be careful. Was he afraid that he might hurt me? That he might be too advanced for me? I mentally snorted, and prepared myself to give him the beating of a lifetime.

Once the word 'go' left the professor's mouth, Harry shot an _Expelliarmus charm _at me_. _I easily dogged it, and then shot on right back at him. He moved with expertise that measured up mine, and moved into a defensive stance. I cast an Avifors charm n the broken quill that was rolling on the floor next to him. It transformed into about three birds, which startled Harry. He stumbled, but quickly got it together. Damn.

He cast at leat five Expelliarmus charms at me in a row, but using the protego charm, they were all sent back to him. He barley managed to avoid them. Quickly, I scanned the room, looking for something to help me. Spotting a stack of chairs at the corner of the room, I quickly formed a plan.

Using a Rictusempra charm, Harry began to laugh as he was 'tickled'. Using this to my advantage, I threw a number of random charms at him, which he all managed to avoid. Soon he was right where I wanted him: In front of the stack of chairs.

"Flipendo!" I screamed. The chairs all fell over, taking Harry down with them. With him momentarily stunned, I quickly disarmed him of his wand, and turned to the professor. He was grinning widely, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Amazing! Absolutely Amazing! Your skills are above that of a regular Second-Year" he complimented. I blushed deeply, and bowed my head in embarrassment. Luna was clapping loudly, her dreamy smile even wider than usual. Even most of the students looked impressed. Well, save from a couple of Gryffindors. In fact, a few of them cornered me while I left the classroom. Luna told me to go ahead while she gathered her books, but I told her I would wait outside.

All of them were taller then me, and they tried their best to look menacing. The leader, a chubby girl with a round face and hair that looked like it had been strangled came up to me. Her breath smelled absolutely rancid. I wonder if she burned off my eyebrows.

"Don't get too proud of yourself! You're just like your death eater of a father!" she practically spit. I felt my heart tug, and my eyes suddenly filled with hatred. I glared at her through the sudden arrival of my tears, and ground my teeth.

"Do. Not Talk. About. My. Father" I hissed through my teeth. She truly looked scared for a second, but then let out a shaky laugh. Her and her friends turned around and walked off, their laughs still echoing through the halls. When I looked up, I saw Luna staring back at me from the doorway. As the first of my tears fell, I ran away, and headed toward the lake.

…

I sat there, starring at my reflection in the water. What I saw was a young girl, with long dark hair and purple eyes. A while ago, I would have seen a much older girl with dull brown hair and plain brown eyes. Why had I changed so much? Which one was truly me? Who am I? With the tip of my finger, I touched the water, and watched my face become distorted from the rings of water that formed. When it stopped, I saw the reflection of a girl whose hair I once thought looked sandy. Now it looked like a mix of silver and gold. A girl whose eyes I once thought looked blue. They now looked like the color of the moon on a clear night. Who is Luna? Does she ever think about things like that?

I was fully prepared to tell her off, but instead it never came. There was silence between us, not the awkward kind, but the one that appears to be much needed. It wasn't until I started crying again that I allowed her to comfort me. She pulled me into what seemed like a motherly hug, and I accepted her warmth. She comforted me, much like how a mother would. But, the words the came out of her mouth were totally unexpected.

"People always say I am like my father: A dreamer, someone who is not in touch with the real world. They call me a complete lunatic, and that I am as crazy as my mother and my father." She said softly" But I do not listen to them. I know that my father is a great man, a man who loves his family very much. And I know that my mum was a great woman, a woman who was called insane because she could see things most people can't see: She could see the truth."

"I admit that when people started saying those things I would cry, but my mum would always cheer me up. She would tell me how it doesn't matter what other people say, as long as you know the truth. When… When she died, I almost started to believe what others would say. But soon I realized that to be yourself is the most wonderful thing you could do. Bella, I know that the Decorus family line is very complicated, but I believe that your parents loved each other and you very much. In my eyes, your father changed to be a great man, and you should think so too." The words she said touched me deeper than anything before Luna was not just a friend, she was so much more. She was my sister: someone who I could tell everything too. I hugged her tightly, so tight that I hurt myself.

"I do, and I will always know that. Thank you, Luna. Thank you so much." We stayed like that for a while, until I heard a scream. With a rushing heart, I jumped up and ran to the source of the crime, Luna right behind me.

…

When I reached the source, I almost sighed at what I saw. Who knew bullying would happen even at Hogwarts? In front of me, there was a young Gryffindor, with mousy brown hair, and he same color eyes. He was apperantly being roughed up by two much older Slytherins. Floating high above their heads was a sort-of large camera. It was then I noticed one of the boys had two wands. I nodded to Luna, who then proceeded to disarm the first two. They looked around wildly, all of them getting ready to fight.

"_Stupefy!"_ I whispered under my breath. The first one suddenly fainted, as did the third one. The wands fell from his hands, and landed on the soft grass. The second one ran away, afraid of getting hurt. Luna emerged from the shadows, as did I to help the poor boy who looked so frightened.

I neatly caught the camera that just fell from the sky, and Luna picked up the rest of the wands. She threw them to me, and I handed them all, plus the camera to the boy. His skin looked like milk, and he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Who the bloody hell are you!"

…

Please Review! Tell me how you feel!


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter came out quicker than the last one. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

…..

"Bella." I said simply. When the boy looked at me expectantly, I sighed and continued." Isabella Decorus, if we are going to be formal. Oh, and she is Luna Lovegood" I motioned over to Luna, who was currently inspecting the grass. She was most likely searching for Earth Parasitizes. They are rather unusual creatures who look sort-of like fairies, and love anything that is green. Especially grass, hence the name '_Earth_ Parasitizes'. They are said to bring luck to whoever finds them. Many people will either do them a good deed to receive luck, but they tend to be very difficult. Others would just trap them in something, maybe an orb or some type of jewelry, but then they tend to cause a fuss. Well, enough with the lesson.

Anyway, the boy's eyes widened to almost comical proportions, and his mouth fell open. He blushed a tomato red, and quickly shut it. I giggled behind my hand, and he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that. It's just that people say you're just like your father and that you're a snotty bitch- But, of course I don't believe that!" He hurriedly added, his face becoming an even darker shade of red -if possible. His eyes managed to trail over to Luna, and he smiled slightly. "And Luna Lovegood! People say that she is absolutely bonkers, but I don't think so! And no one ever mentioned that you were so _pretty_!" This last part was said very quietly, and if it wasn't for my heightened senses, I probably wouldn't have heard it. I smirked, and wondered if I could play matchmaker. Suddenly, I immerged myself within the depths of my mind, and soon made something that would look like a preview for a really crappy film….

_I sneak through the halls, and dive behind a wall as someone walks past me. I'm decked out in all black, even wearing black makeup. Suddenly, these three ninjas come out of nowhere. I do this flip-summersault thingy, and kicked one in its ass. Dramatically, he lets out a fake cry and flies off of the screen. The other one runs towards me, and I punch him quickly. He falls back and doesn't move anymore. The last one appears to pull a sword from his ass, then jumps up in the air and flies toward me. I jump up to and come towards him in slow motion, my feet flailing, and I manage to kick him in his chest and he flies off of screen._

_The boy and Luna suddenly come out from the corner, and we run towards the door. Somehow, we manage to be outside of this really weird building I've never seen before, and we jump just when it explodes into flames. I let out a very loud "OH SHIT!" and-_

"Bella?" A pale hand was waving itself in front of me. I sheepishly look up at the boy and smiled.

"Sorry. Spaced out there for a moment." He smiles back at me and says that it's okay. He suddenly stuck out his hand, so I tightly grabbed it, and shook up and down.

"I'm Colin Creevey!" he stated" Second-Year and in the Gryffindor House." At that moment, Luna popped up from next to me, and smiles dreamily at the boy. He smiles back, and I look between the two. Sighing, I grab their hands and drag them towards the school. Of course, Luna followed willingly, already used to my pushy nature, but Colin was less-err- _willing_. He complained loudly, but was immediately silenced with an explanation from Luna. I didn't know whether Luna liked him or not.

She was way too mysterious.

….

As it turns out, Colin _did_ have the same class as us. The only class that is different is the first. Somehow, I managed to drag him way from his usual table to sit with us at the Ravenclaw table. I told him to ignore the looks and quiet comments people made about us, and soon, he even looked relaxed. He had a lot in common with us, but was a little skeptical about the articles in the Quibbler. I bet Luna could change that.

Occasionally, I would sneak a peak at Harry. In fact, I caught him staring back at me at least three times. He would always look away, but I could see a faint trace of a blush. This thought made me feel warm inside. Even though she didn't ask, I bet Luna was wondering about the smile I had on my face for the rest of the day.

Colin confided to us about how he did get along with some of his housemates, but he didn't really have anyone who he felt was a friend. He told us about how he was constantly bullied by many people, even some in his own house. I asked why he didn't tell anyone, and he gave me the same response Luna did not so long ago.

"_They outnumber me."_

It was then I decided that we could all stick together. If we were going to be misfits, we might as well have some partners. They all agreed readily, as did I. Then, I didn't know of all the crazy adventures would get ourselves into. In fact, one of them happened not too long after our promise with each other…..

….

It was the weekend, and Luna, Colin, and I were in the library. Luna seemed engrossed in some book, and Colin seemed engrossed with her, so I just looked out of the window. I was surprised by what I saw there. Lots of students were walking out of the school, heading somewhere. Curious, I asked Luna where they were going.

"Hogsmeade." She replied simply. When I kept staring at her, she placed her book down and turned to me." Hogsmeade is this town where students in Third Year and up can go to. Sadly, we are too young to go". I frowned deeply.

"Well, can't we sneak in?" Luna shrugged, but Colin continued.

"Actually, I overheard the twins, Fred and George Weasly, debating about whether or not they should tell Harry Potter how he could get in. There is a secret passageway, one that will lead to the cellar of the store Honeydukes. I'm sure if Harry Potter can do it, we can." I nodded. It would be rather interesting.

"But what if someone recognizes us?" I asked, my happiness suddenly gone. Then, Luna decided to add in to our quickly brewing plan.

"We can use a glamour charm. My mum taught me how to do one. But, I can't make the transformation specific; it will be at complete random, and will only last for about two hours."

"Well, we will take what we can get." I said after a moment's thought. I mean, what's the worse that can happen? Even if we do get caught, I will try to do something to make sure Colin and Luna don't get in trouble. Besides, it will be fun.

"Come on!" I said to my two partners in crime. All at once, we raced off to change our clothes, and go on what would be our first adventure together. Together sounded really...nice.

…..

"This is absolutely ridiculous" I said for the hundredth time. We were walking through the tunnel which was only lit by Luna's wand. I was several feet behind them, and already out of breath. Why did the spell only seem to work in Luna and Colin's favor?

Due to the effects of the spell, I was shorter (as if I wasn't enough) and very much larger. My usually straight, dark hair was now a shocking red and very frizzy. It seemed to point in every direction. My eyes were a dull gray, and I always seemed to be pink in the face. I felt like I was absolutely about to burst out of my clothes. On the bright side, at least my boobs were bigger.

On the other hand, Luna seemed to age by at least three years. She had gotten taller, and her legs were much longer. Her hair was short and in a shoulder-length bob and her usually large eyes had gotten smaller. Of course her body was more developed. She looked like a bombshell.

Colin also seemed to have gotten older. His mousy brown hair was now more of a sandy blond, and his eyes seemed like melted chocolate. You could see his six-pack under his white t–shirt, and you can bet that he was proud of it. He was much taller, and I barley came up to his chest. Well, he was always taller than me, but not by much.

I was amazed when we maneged to get out of the attic unnoticed. Students swirled all around us, and I was so glad when Luna suggested we changed clothes. Now, no one would be able to recognize us, hopefully. We all went our separate ways, and I browsed through all the many types of sweets. After buying a few things, I called Luna and Colin, who both managed to stock up on candy. I even got some chocolate for Aequus. She is the weirdest bird that I know.

Luna somehow managed to drag Colin in with us to Gladrags Wizardwear. I bought a nightgown that played '_Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'_ and Luna brought a strange pair of socks that would scream when they got too smelly. Even Colin bought a pair of shoes that would squeak with every step you took. We tried on different types of clothing, and I could honestly say that I never had this much fun in my life.

Next, we went to Dominic Maestro's, and we each got different instruments. Luna got this really cool bass guitar that could teach lessons on its own. Sadly, it would shock you whenever you did something wrong. Colin bought a drum set that would light up when you played it. I just got a simple guitar that looked really cool. It would also change colors depending on your mood. It was totally awesome. And, for some reason, we got everything for really, really cheap.

When I saw we only had about thirty minuets left, I dragged us all to one last place: The Three Broomsticks. We all ordered some butterbeers, and we joked around with each other. We were having a good time u,ntil something totally unexpected happened to us: A student in our year came up to us.

"Hey" he said to Luna, while he tried to look cool. I rolled my eyes, and I heard Colin groan. Luna replied with a polite' hello' then turned her attention back to us. The guy didn't seem to get the message. He sat down with us at the exact moment our drinks came. He even ordered one for himself. Bastard.

"So, what school do you go to?" He asked eyes still on Luna. She looked positively uncomfortable, and I had to actually grab Colin's arm to prevent him from pouncing the dude. As he continued to interrogate Luna, I even found myself getting aggravated with him. Then when I saw him lean in and whisper something in Luna's ear, I lost it. Of course, Colin couldn't hear it, but I could. Disgusted, I lifted the butterbeer and threw it in his face. He toppled backwards from the force of it.

"You bitch!" he sputtered when he got back up. He removed his wand from his robes, but before he could even say anything, Colin punched him right in his jaw. He fell backwards, but sadly got up again. He started charging full force at us, but fell when he was tripped by Luna. He fell head first into a table of frightened on-lookers.

"Bella!" Luna gasped. She pointed to my hair, and I saw that it was starting to turn black again. But I still wasn't done yet with the boy who was struggling to get up. I got ready to charge at him, But Colin hauled me over his shoulder and ran out of the store.

"DON"T LET ME SEE YOU AGAIN, BITCH! OR SO HELP ME I WILL-_!" _I was cut off by Colin putting his hand over my mouth."

"Shut up!" he hissed. Sneaking, we managed to get back into the tunnel, and started running full force. I could feel myself getting lighter, and my hair getting loner. By the time we reached the end of the tunnel, we all had completely turned back to normal. Still clutching our bags of minimized stuff, I fell to the floor and began gasping for breath.

"Well," Colin said after a moment of silence" That was fun!" I couldn't help but laugh, and soon my two pals joined in with me. We all stood up, and walked back to the library, our arms entwined, still giggling. For once in my life, I felt like I truly belonged somewhere. Slowly but surely, this place was becoming my home. And the people next to me were becoming my family.

And I couldn't be happier.

…..

I thought we managed to get back without anyone noticing. But, at breakfast, all three of us noticed the sly wink Dumble gave us. Aequus snuggled back into Colin's chest, Colin ducked his head, Luna continued reading the Quibbler, and I just smiled back at him. I could practically hear what he was thinking: I was definitely my parent's child.

Turning back to Aequus, I fed her a piece of chocolate, and frowned when she turned up her beak to me. Angry, I threw a piece of bacon at her and she hooted madly. Luna and Colin started cracking up, so I threw bacon at them too. That only made them laugh harder. Soon, we were in a mini-food fight, and I happily ignored all the stares we got. When a spoon of cereal I threw _happened_ to land on the floor, and a Slytherin _happened_ to slip on it and fall, we all were given detention.

We sulked back to the library, and then cheered ourselves up with some chocolate frogs. We laughed and joked around with each other until it was time for dinner. When dinner was over, we all went our separate ways. As I lay in bed that night, listening to the melody my nightgown played, I thought about several things.

I'm Isabella Decorus, but my friends call me Bella. I might be bullied and have a messed up family, but I still have the two best friends in the world, and a godfather who loves me very much. Plus, a strict teacher who I managed to soften up. I have a way-too conceited bird as my owl, one who likes to play favorites, but she does have a good side. She just rarley shows

I went for years not knowing who I really was, and I always thought that I was nothing special, but, as always, I was proved wrong. Sadly, I do have my ups and downs, like having a crush on a boy who happens to the Magic Savior. What's a girl to do? But, this is my life.

And I wouldn't wish for it any other way.

…..

Aw!


	11. Chapter 11

I stared up at the ceiling, listening to the sound of Luna's soft snores. How long have I been trying to go to sleep? After a quick glance at my watch, I saw that it was four o'clock. What the fuck do I do now? Sighing, I silently sit up and jump out of bed, mentally cursing the sounds my feet made ion the floor. Very carefully, I maneuvered my way until I was right in front of the door. I opened it very slowly an-.

"Be careful not to get caught." Luna's sleep-filled voice said. How is it possible that she seems knows everything? With a sigh, I carefully stepped out of the door and began my journey. The school looked so different at night. I almost fell down the stairs near our room, and I did fall, at least twice. By the time I got to the halls, I already felt like going back. I was limping slightly, and my ankle was very sore.

And it did not help when I ran into a wall. There was nothing unusual about that, but what was unusual was that I was in the middle in the hall. Either something invisible was in front of me, or I was going crazy. The latter seemed more correct than the first. Hesitantly, I reached out my arms, and sure enough, I came in contact with what felt like a piece of cloth. Very carefully, I lifted it up, and revealed the face of ….

Harry Potter.

Feeling my cheeks pool with blood, I quickly pulled the cloak back down. Mentally, I cursed myself. How could I forget about Invisibility Cloaks? But how the hell did Harry get one? Speaking of Harry, he has not moved yet. So two teenagers, one invisible, are standing in the middle of the hallway, doing absolutely nothing. Does that seem suspicious to you? Because it sure did to Argus Filch, because he was rounding the corner right at that moment when he heard rift-raft. I felt the breath leave my body. Luna's warning still rang in my ears.

Be Careful Not to get caught."

Shiiit.

(Third-Person POV)

At the sound of his yelling, Bella instinctively pressed herself against Harry. In return, he lifted his cloak, and quickly pulled her under with him.

Bella's flushed face was pressed against his warm chest, while his strong arms circled her waist. She heard her heart beating, and she was sure Harry could hear it too. She tried desperately to ignore how they seemed to fit together perfectly, and how pleasant and warm he felt. Yet, it kept slipping into her mind. She almost yelled for Filch to stay when he rounded the corner. Reluctantly, Bella tried to pull away, but Harry still held her close. Her heart rate quickened, and she felt her legs go weak. Why wasn't he letting go?

After a few moments, Harry let go. He stared down at the flora, and Bella saw that he was too blushing. This made her feel happier. Maybe it's possible that he is interested in her too.

"S-Sorry" he stammered" I heard . Filch usually takes her word for it when she sees some students." Harry began rubbing the skin on the back of his neck. He flashed Bella a quick smile, and then put the Cloak back over his head. Instantly, he disappeared.

"Good night" Bella heard voice whisper. She smiled and whispered good night back, then silently ran back to her room. She practically fell down in bed, about to fall asleep when something struck her. Harry said he heard Ms. Norris. But even with her super hearing, Bella could not hear her. So does that mean...?

That night Bella fell asleep with a smile on her face.

…

(Bella POV)

It was Monday; two days after our little 'adventure' to Hogsmeade. Sadly, both Colin and Luna were held back for whatever reasons for the free period, so I was stuck by myself. I took this unusually quiet time to explore Hogwarts. I was currently walking the shore of the lake, hoping to catch a glance at the Giant Squid. I've never really seen it before. I looked up at the sky, not really paying attention to where I was going, and watched the pretty, fluffy clouds in the blue sky.

I must've tripped on a rock or something, because the next thing I knew, I was hurtling towards the ground. All thoughts off tripping over a rock were proven wrong when two strong arms reached out to grab me. They wrapped themselves around my waist, and stayed there for a long time. Cautiously, I opened my eyes that had closed to help lessen the impact, but saw myself looking into something that actually made me loose the feeling in my legs; I was staring into the most gorgeous pair of emerald eyes ever.

Again.

From what I could see, Harry must have been lounging on the shore, because I was now straddling him, and his arms were wrapped around my waist. Our faces were only a few inches apart, and I could smell his minty breath. Blushing, I quickly tried to get up, but only managed to fall right back down. This time, I was prepared, so I placed my hands on his chest to steady myself. When I got my bearing, I stood up again, and moved, like, five feet away from him.

"I-I'm Sorry!" I practically shouted, bowing slightly. I almost laughed when I realized this happened the last time I talked to him. When I looked up, I saw that he had his robe off, and it appeared that he was taking a nap. His glasses were lying next to him, and his already messy hair was even more disheveled than usually. If you ask me, he looked ruggedly handsome. And that adorable blush that ran his nose was so cute! Wait….. I sound like some fan girl….. Shit.

Still blushing, I attempted to run passed him, but, surprisingly, he grabbed my ankle before I could get away, almost causing me to fall again. I turned to him with an eyebrow arched, and he released my ankle as if it were on fire. He blushed even harder, and I couldn't help but smile.

"S-Sorry!" he proclaimed in the most adorable English accent ever! "Are you okay?" I nodded shyly, and tried my best to look anywhere except for him, because if I did, I knew I would loose my train of thought. There was an alarm going off in my head. It was telling me to run away before I got hurt again. Because of Ed- Him., that bell seemed intent on not letting me get romantically interested in anyone.

Rejecting every instinct in my body, I cautiously sat down next to him. He stiffened, but then relaxed. The lake truly looked beautiful. Its sparkling-blue water made me want to jump in it, even though it was really cold. How Harry could manage to stay out here without a cloak, I will never know.

"Have I met you before? Well, before last night, I mean." he asked me. I peeked up at him from under my bang. He was taller than me, even when we were sitting down.

"Yes." I told him meekly" We met at the Leaky Cauldron Well, not really met, as I happened to run into you." He stared blankly at me for a long time. It was really starting to make me feel uncomfortable, and I kept squirming in my seat. There seemed to be an invisible barrier between us, because for some reason, we never seemed to get closer to each other.

"U-Um… I'm sorry! It-It's just that you're nothing like how I expected you to be." Well, that got my attention. I turned my head to the now- crimson boy, and ached one of my eyebrows.

"And that would be like….?" I prodded him. When he said nothing, I sighed.

"Let me guess. That I'm a cold-hearted bitch and a wanabee death eater like my father?" By his blush, I figured that I was on the right track. I huffed, and tucked my hair behind my ear. Well, time to try the ice-breaker….

"Oh, and I almost forgot! That I apparently threatened the Sorting Hat, because I was supposed to go to Slytherin, and that there was now way in Merlin's moldy toes that I could get into Ravenclaw. That is the most important rumor. Yeah, as important as a whole shit- load of Nargles with nothing to do, who happen to find some mistletoe two poor first years are trying to get freaky under. Don't you think it's strange how things happen to happen? Like when we were having a food fight, and that girlie slipped on some food. I mean come on, I'm sure she has it in for me. I should've gotten medieval on her ass a long time ago. And if she talks about Luna or Colin one more time, I swear that I will personally make sure she will never have straight teeth again." Harry laughed loudly, and I smiled lightly. Next thing I know, he turns that dazzling smile on me, and I start trembling. It was then I noticed his hand was out. Timidly, I placed my hand in his much larger one.

"I'm Harry Potter." He said. I grinned at him back, and pumped his hand a few times.

"I'm Isabella Decorus, but call me Bella. Pleased to meet'cha!"

…

They are getting closer! I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. AND LEAVE A FREAKING" REVIEW! Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

Well, before I start, I would like to thank those who LEFT A FRIGGIN' REVIEW! Ah, feedback is the best, no? Anyway, let's cut to the chase. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and I would just like to note, even if I don't say it, I treasure each and every review. Whether its one word or a hundred, I like to know what people think about the things I right. M'kay, on to the story

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter

….

"What happened?" Luna asked me. It was only then did I realize that I still had my spoon full of stew in my mouth, dreamily staring off into space. This got Colin's attention, who quickly swallowed the piece of bread he was chewing on. I shook my head, and grabbed a breadstick for myself. The houselves are really superb cooks. I must find a way to get into the kitchen. Maybe Luna, Colin, and I could go there for lunch on weekends? But first I have to find out how to get there. I probably have to bribe the twins again or….Maybe Harry could tell me…?

At this thought I turned around, and happened to catch the jade- eyed boy staring at me. He blushed a delightful red, quickly waved back at me, and turned around. His bushy – haired friend also turned to look at me, and I did not like the way she narrowed her eyes. Not in the slightest. Felling a different pair of eyes on me, I turned around to Luna's silver orbs. She surveyed me, looking me up and down. Colin was too busy slurping his stew to notice our exchange. I recognized the look in Luna's eyes. It was the 'You're going to tell me eventually. I'll find out somehow' look. No matter what others think, Luna has a rather accurate mind, only if you get past her dreamy exterior. Don't judge a book by its cover, as they say.

Sensing someone behind me, I looked up to stare into a pair of brown eyes. It was Harry's bushy-haired friend. She crooked her finger as to motion me to follow her. And so I did, motioning to Luna that I would be back soon. It was rather hard ignoring all the stares we got. Even Harry wad slightly bug-eyed… I really need to stop thinking about him. Usually, for me, my crushes tend to crash and burn in the most unusual ways.

We stepped out into the unusually quiet hallways, and I almost ran into her when she abruptly stopped. She swirled around, crossing her arms over her chest. I cocked an eyebrow in confusion, and she glared at me. If looks could kill…

"What do you want with Harry?" she suddenly asked me. Wait, What? Did she seriously make me come all the way out here to discuss Potter?

"Err, what?" I asked. She began impatiently tapping her foot on the ground. What the hell is her problem?

"Look, Harry is a very good friend of mine, and I won't have some daughter of a death-eater taking advantage of him!" I couldn't take it. I threw my hands up in the air, and started ranting.

"Oh, PLEASE! Would you people stop listening to rumors for just one moment! Can't a girl talk to a boy because she simply wants to be friends with him! And I would love to know what dip-shit started the rumor that I was like my father… Probably the same one who said I threatened the Sorting hat, and I will personally put a stick up my own ass if it wasn't that red-haired hussy! Most likely, she is the one who threatened that poor hat! I mean, how the fuck else would she get into Ravenclaw? If she didn't then so help me, I swear this school is going to shit!" When I finished my mini-rampage, I was huffing and puffing like the Big Bad Wolf. Bushy on the other hand looked quite shocked. I would have thought I scared her if se didn't start cracking up.

"I-I think you're talking about Lucinda Grey. I agree with you, that girl is a complete bimbo!" she huffed between giggles, doubling over. She clutched her stomach, and her face just got redder. She straightened up and smoothed out her clothes. Her face was now the image of composure. How did she do that? She calmly walked towards the doors of the Great Hall, but suddenly stopped. She turned around slowly, and gave me a small mile.

"I'm Hermione Granger. I give you permission to associate yourself with Harry." With that she turned back around and headed in. I stared after her incredulously, and just shook my head. Who was she, his mother? I let out a little giggle at that, and then followed behind her into the great Hall. When I sat down, Luna and Colin looked at me expectantly.

"I just met a very interesting person. Oh, and heads up, never name your daughter Lucinda."

…

"What is her problem?" I asked as Luna and I helped to pick up the poor First-Year who had to Face Lucinda and her goonies wrath. Colin was busy dragging the two unconscious boys to an open clearing where they could easily been found. Lucinda was so scared tat she hightailed it out of here, leaving her 'friends' behind. Seriously, it's more likely that the rumors she spreads about me is about herself.

When he was finished, Colin walked over to the girl who was still shaking in fear and lightly patted her on the head. I watched as he reassured her that they wouldn't be bothering her anymore. With that she broke into a huge smile, and skipped away, red pigtails bouncing behind her.

"How awfully noble of you!" I teased. He rolled his eyes.

"Says the girl with a 'saving people' complex" I fake- gasped in shock. Luna let out an airy giggle, and soon we joined her.

"I think we all have a 'saving people' complex" I added. We probably do. That was the fifth student we saved from bullies. I have even heard that we were becoming some-what of heroes to the younger students. I was positively flattered about that.

"You know, I heard that Old Trelawney is still predicting Potter's death" I stared at him in shock. Why was he smirking?

"And you find that amusing because…?" he rolled his eyes again.

"That old bat has been predicting students' deaths every year. And guess what? It never happens. If you ask me, she's just mental" he completed his little explanation with a snort.

"More importantly, guess who provoked a hippogriff, got his bloody arm broke, and now is trying to get Hagrid fired? Did you guess Malfoy? If so, DING DING, come up and receive your prize" he said sarcastically.

"Someone really needs to knock that bloke off his pedestal. His head is so big he breathes helium. And I don't even think he's hurt anymore." I added. Colin almost busted a gut, but Luna seemed oddly rigged, I decided to ignore it. She'll tell me sooner or later.

"You two gossip like old woman" Luna commented.

"Well. If we don't know what's going on, then its absolutely boring. It's better to be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring" I stated. Colin shook his head in amusement.

"Well, we're ridiculous more often than not, right?" Luna and I both nodded in agreement. That was true. In fact, we bordered on absolutely insane most of the time. But, madness is genius! I really need to stop quoting Marilyn Monroe. And if that is true, then I am absolutely brilliant. I am the vampire's ex-lover right? Oh, how happy those days were… but I really prefer now to then!

"Anyway, that last class in DADA was really interesting. I think I finally perfected my Ridikulus" I smiled as I remembered our last class. For some reason, Colin had the problem of turning Bogarts into the most scandalous things he could think of. The last one he did tuned into Snape and Dumble in a heated make-out session. One kid actually puked. After that, he wasn't allowed to practice in front of others. He's been having private lessons now.

"And I can't believe that we had to sleep in the Great Hall. Black is really something" Colin continued. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Things seemed to strange. I mean really, if a man wanted to hurt a child, would he really try to break into one of the safest schools in the world? Something fishy was going on. I think there is more to Black than it seems.

"So, are we going to the Quiditch game tomorrow" I asked. "There doesn't seem to be anything else we can do. I really want to see the Restricted Section of the library, but…." I trailed of sadly. We all knew that was nearly impossible. Harry tried that once, but he said it didn't work out to well. At the thought of his name I began to smile. Blast it! I was acting like a girl again.

"I'm still a bit pissed that they didn't let me try out for the team" I continued. Something about my broom being too fast. Pah! Those bloody gits didn't know a good player when they saw one. That and the fact that snitch thought it was funny to literally run into me at all times. The damned thing even got me in my eye!

"Anyway, why are we skipping dinner again?" Colin asked.

"We're searching for the kitchen. The twins told me the entrance way is hidden behind a portrait, And that you have to tickle a pear. That's all I could get out of them, the cheap bastards." Fred and George have become somewhat of an information source to me, but I had to bribe them to get anything out of those two. Now, I'm all out of candy. They're trying to make some sort of prank using Jellybeans. Don't ask me how, I don't know, and frankly I don't care.

"Is that vague or what? And what do they mean by a pear?" Colin asked.

"Perhaps they mean pear as in an enchanted portrait. If they are being literal, I think we actual have to tickle the pear. And the twins are quite literal, as far as I know" Luna pitched in. That is more than likely. Luna had a knack for knowing things. I, on the other hand, seemed to be wrong 75% of the time

"Well, to get the food from the kitchens to the Great Hall, it must be close to it. You know, like directly above, or below." Colin mused.

"To get below, we have to take the staircase that leads to the Hufflepuff Common Room. Remember, when we had to take that girl, Etta, I think her name was, when she was too afraid to go herself?" I asked. Well, we should probably go that way first. You know, since that's the only place where we have been before. Without waiting for their thoughts on the subject, I grabbed both their hands and stated running towards the stairway.

…

"Was that there before?" Luna asked as we all stared, awestruck, at the giant painting of a bowl of fruit. Sure enough, there was a huge pear there..

"No. That definitely was not there before" Colin replied.

"Maybe we just missed it?" I suggested lamely. Colin turned to stare at me, still gawking.

"Bella! I think we would have seen that before" with those words, he motioned to the picture. I rolled my eyes.

"Then how did The Twins know about it, hmmm?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"They probably didn't know what they were talking about."

"The castle does shift a lot." Luna pitched. After that comment, we all went silent. I don't know about the others, but I was waiting to see who would touch it firs. Luna decided to be the brave volunteer, and she boldly stepped up. Simultaneously, Colin and I both took a step back. She turned to gave us a pointed stare, and then switched her gaze back at the portrait. Slowly, she put her hand out, and ever so subtly, gave the pear a tickle. I jumped when I heard it giggle, and then calmed down when the pear turned into a door knob. Nodding silently at us, Luna grabbed it and turned, pulling it open. Together we steeped into what we hoped was the kitchen.

Thankfully, we were not disappointed. There were pots and pans as far as the eye can see, and there were four long tables, much like the ones in the Great Hall above us. We were doing fine, until some random houselve popped up in front of us. Colin immediately passed out, still shaken from all the pent up anxiety. I was feeling quite queasy myself. Without saying anything, I grabbed Luna's hand, along with Colin's foot, and hightailed it out of there. Thankfully, everyone was at dinner, so we didn't receive any curious glances. I didn't stop until we reached the library, where I promptly dropped both of them, and collapsed on the floor.

"Let's not try that again for a while, okay" I muttered into my arm. I think I'm gonna puke.

…..

I just don't like them!" Colin whispered in my ear as he warily eyed the dementors floating around the grounds. I rolled my eyes. How many times have I told him that Luna and I know how to conjure a patronus? He doesn't have to worry while we are here with him. Instead of reminding him of this for the billionth time, I just grabbed his and Luna's hands and sped up. This is usually how we spend our free period: roaming around on the grounds. We planned to sneak into the Forbidden Forests this weekend. It's going to be so awesome. And we might sneak out to Hogsmeade again. We just have to be more careful next time.

"Seriously, we don't even need them! What if Black never comes? I bet if some poor bloke just screamed out that he was Black, they would come running" he whispered behind his hand.

"Come on now. Do you really think that is true?" I retorted. He 'hmped' and let go of my hand. He seemed to be pondering something, and I just hope it isn't what I think it is…

"I'M SIRIUS BLACK!" he screamed. Luna with her eyes even wider than usual quickly looked from me to him. I saw Colin's smirk disappear, and his face grow paler and paler. Soon he looked life a glass of milk, and was trembling. I turned around, and with a racing heart saw three dementors flying to us. Colin took a few steps back, before running full speed into the Forbidden forest. With no other choice, Luna and I raced after him.

Our feet pounded on the ground, my hair waving behind me like a flag. As we got closer to the mass of trees, I risked a look behind us. The dementors were closer than I thought, and I just realized we probably endangered ourselves by running. I mentally slapped myself when I realized we could have just ran into the castle. A teacher could have helped us! Sure, a detention might be bad, but not as bad as getting your soul sucked out…

As we traveled deeper into the overgrown garden, it got darker and darker. I could barley see Colin's figure in front of us and the only thing that altered me to the dementor's presence was the chilly feeling that I felt on my back. If I could get farther away from them, I might be able to cast a Patronus…. I sped up, running a fast as I could. I suppose Luna was aware off my plan because she sped up too. Soon we were slightly ahead of Colin, and a reasonable distance from the creatures that followed us. We both stopped, and readied our wands. Closing my eyes, I tried to focus on my targets.

"Expecto Patronum!" I exclaimed. The only thing that came out of my wand was a thin, silvery wisp. Damn! Okay, remember what Dumble told you. Think happy thoughts. What were the happiest things I could think of? I tried to remember when I first met Dumble and Minnie, us having breakfast together, them helping me study… I almost had it, but I heard Colin trip in the distance. Fear clawed at my heart, but I calmed down when a silvery hare burst from Luna's wand. It was only when the forest was illuminated, that I realized how many of them there were. Luna's Patronus couldn't do it by itself. Concentrating, I tried to focus on happy things. When I first met Luna and Colin, us sneaking off to Hogsmeade, trying in a bunch of clothes, sharing a butter beer, pummeling that perverted guy… I felt a small smile tugging at my lips..

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A blinding lash of light erupted from my wand, and soon took the shape of a Pegasus. It flew around the forest, side-by-side with Luna's hare, filing the forest with a dazzling light. I shielded my eyes, and tried my best not to let go of my wand. Risking a look behind me, I saw Colin lying flat on the ground. He seemed to be unconscious. Luna's wand was hanging by her side, and I saw that all the dementors had left. Sighing, I sank to my knees, and tried to slow down my heartbeat. It felt like it was going to burst out of my chest.

"We're going to be late" Luna stated the obvious, something she frequently does.

"I think we might have to go to the Hospital Wing" I could feel the blood trickling down my arm, and I eyed Luna's small collection of cuts and scratches. Colin was still knocked out, lying somewhere. I stood up, placing my hand on a nearby tree to steady myself, and limped over to Colin. Apparently, he tripped and knocked his head on a tree. Thankfully, I didn't see any blood on his noggin, but he did have a couple of nasty bruises. I wonder if this body bruises as easily as another one. Seeing the large purple spot on my arm, I suppose I got my answer. Life is a bitch.

"Luna, come help me with him!" I picked up one of Colin's arms, and Luna got the other one. Together, we dragged him through the forest, me falling a few times. I think we went further in than I thought, because it was taking us a long time to get out….

I waited until the trees covered us so much it was pitch black.

"Um, Luna" I whispered" I think we're lost."

Life is a bitch.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry I took so long. I had a major case of Writers block. But, on the bright side, this is the longest chapter I have written. YEAH!

…...

He drummed his fingers on the small table calmly as the phone rang continually. He waited so long, and now that he was rid of his family, he could take his little toy back. He knew she would take him back without a moment's thought, and mentally shuddered when he thought about how he would have to hug and kiss her… It was disgusting. He was better than her, and she knew it. But she was so interesting; he couldn't help but keep her. His family knew, and they all played along. Pretending to like her and be her family. But when he moved to see how bad it would hurt her, they said he should stay away from her. So he ran away, and now, he was going to go get his pet back. She was probably dying without him.

"Hello?" Came the gruff voice of the police chief. Edward got into character, and imitated Carlisle's voice perfectly.

"Hello? Chief Swan, can I please talk to Bella?" It was quiet for a few moments.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know a person by the name of Bella." That was strange…. Did something happen? Why wouldn't he know Bella?

"Your daughter, sir" Edward said. He could hear the chief's heavy breath.

"Is this some kind of joke? Did the guys down at the station put you up to this? Look son, I don't have a daughter, and if you're with that crackhead that was here a while ago, I suggest you get off this phone before you're arrested."

"B-But-!" Edward was cut off by the audible _click_ of the phone hanging up. Slowly he closed his cell phone and put it in his pocket, thinking about how he could find his now- favorite toy.

…...

"Bel-"

"Luna, I'm sure the exit is right up there."

That was the biggest lie I ever told.

If I'm going to be truthful, I had no idea where we were going, and I was too tired to think about it. We had been walking for about the past two hours. Well, Luna and I were walking, and I was dragging Colin behind me. The lump that was one of my best friends never woke up, and if he got himself brain damage, I was goanna kick his ass.

I walked faster, trying to reach what I didn't really think was the exit, when I happened to trip over air, went flying, and taking Colin with me. Falling to the ground, I moaned, and sat up. Using Colin for a seat, I sat down and stretched my legs out. Luna sat on my Collin-Chair next to me. Placing my head in my hands, sighed when I felt Luna rubbing my back. I sat up and gave her what I hoped was an encouraging smile.

"Look, its okay. We _will_ get out of here eventually." Standing up, I dusted off the dirt on my tattered clothes, and surveyed my surroundings. Trees. A whole bloody lot of them. Tall and dark. Would it be possible for me to..?

Walking to the nearest tree, I dropped my cloak on the ground, and rubbed my hands together. This idea was probably stupid, but it just might work. Crouching down, I jumped as far as I could, and grabbed onto the lowest branch. I _did_ try to hold on, but I fell back to the ground. Growling lowly, I tried once more, and was successful. Swinging myself, I jumped to the nearest branch, and continued doing this until I was almost at the top. That's when I saw _it_.

Perhaps if I never saw it, none of this would have happened, but it sure as hell did come in handy later.

While I was sitting on one of the branches, just taking a quick break, I saw something sparkle above me. It caught my attention, and the longer I looked at it, the stronger my curiosity grew. Oh-so carefully, I stood up, and reached out to grab it. My fingers briefly brushed the branch, but I didn't get it. Hmmm…. Well, nothing a quick charm couldn't get. I happily reached into my cloak, only to find that I left it down _there_.

Don't look down, don't look down….. Oh shit.

Usually, I'm perfectly fine with heights, but I was _really_ high up. I realized I was swaying on my feet, so I shook my head and focused on the task at hand.

Standing on my tip-toes, I braced one hand of the trunk of the tree, while the other strained to reach the mystery object. I heard something cracking, and stopped, but continued after a while. I cautiously lifted one foot up, and jumped slightly to reach it. I almost had it. Just one more time…

Finally, I felt the cool metal in my hand. Yanking it down, I brought it to my face, and opened my hand to see what it was.

It was… A heart? No, I mean like a crystal heart. It was clear, and felt very cold. It was made of some sort of metal that was absolutely clear, and impeccably smooth. I was really pissed that I almost risked my life for something so boring, but when I held it up to throw it away somewhere, I discovered that in the sunlight it was…. Different.

It suddenly turned many different colors that finally decided on a light shade of pink. How interesting. But when I held it back down, it went back to clear. How strange.

I really need to pay more attention to things. If I did, I would have noticed the cracking of the branch was deafening by now. I would have noticed that I was slowly getting lower, that Luna's frightened voice tried in vain to reach up to me. No, I was too busy fingering the small jewel in my hand. But I _did_ notice.

I noticed when I was suddenly hurtling to the ground. The last things I remember seeing were Luna's wide eyes, and the way her lips moved as she pulled out her wand.

Then my world went black.

Again.

…...

"Up….Wake…Up….Wake Up…Alleb…" Okay, who was poking me with a stick? And who the hell is this 'Alleb' person.

'

I groaned, and tried to turn over, but whoever was here with me was apparently lying on top of me. And this person was _heavy. _I tried to swat them away, but my hand felt like it weighed 20 pounds.

Was I dead?

"Oh, shit... Dumble is going to be _pissed_. And what about Lu and Colin? Shit, shit, SHIT" I began mumbling. The weight on top of me shifted slightly, and then I felt a sharp sting on my cheek. What the hell?

Gathering up the last bit of energy I had left, I forced my eyes open. Well, I tried to. Sadly, nothing happened. I tried one more time, and felt my eyes crack open in the slightest, but somehow managed to be wide enough to let a whole bunch of light in. My arm magically seemed to lose its extra flab as it slammed itself over my eyes to protect it from the brightness. That was always a knee-jerk reaction I had. Living in Arizona, you got used to the sunlight.

"Who the _hell_ are you talking about Alleb? What is a Dumble? Is it one of the animals that don't exist you always talk about?" That voice sounded like…..

"Lu?" I slung my arm back o the side and my eyes shot open. It stung from the brightness, but soon adjusted. I sat up, and wondered how the heck I got myself into this one.

Well, several things were different, so I had three scenarios: One: I got kidnapped, Two: I'm dead, or Three: I'm hallucinating. Cause I really want to know why exactly I'm sitting in the middle of a field of flowers, and why it suddenly got about 50 degrees hotter. And who the fuck changed my clothes? I'm pretty sure that when _I_ ended up here- wherever here is- that I was in my uniform, not what I was wearing now.

Somehow I ended up wearing a dress, more like a long shirt, made of silk that was lightly baggy, but tighter around my waist that stopped right above my knees. There were ruffles on my shoulders, and were slightly itchy. On my feet was a pair of simple black ballet flats, and a little silver anklet with flowers. When I licked my lips, I tasted lipstick, and when I ran my thumb across them, was stained with red. At least my hair was the same.(Outfit on profile!)

"What's a 'Lu', Alleb?" I looked up to see who exactly was speaking and I saw….. Luna? But it _definitely_ didn't _look_ like Luna.

Luna- or whoever this girl was- didn't dress like the girl who is my best friend. I know I'm not in any place to judge a person's fashion, but to put it simply; she looked like- well, a whore. She wore, a short black mini-skirt with a leather belt that stopped mid-thigh, and a loose shirt that had the words '_Dirty Blonde_' on it that stopped right above her belly-button. She seemed at least three inches taller, but that was probably because of the high-heeled boots she wore. They were grey, and looked like sneaker's than anything else, rising up only to her ankles.(Outfit on Profile!)

Her make-up was probably the worst though. Luna's usually silver eyes where now laden with excessive amounts of glittery purple eye shadow and mascara. Her lips were a glossy red, the amount so much it looked like they were shining. Her long hair was pulled up it a side ponytail, a pair of sunglasses resting upon her head. Her usual radish earrings were replaced by exotic-looking feathers, her necklace now one of a weird-looking owl.

She had her eyes narrowed, hands on her hips, as she impatiently tapped her heel on the on the ground.

"Luna" I speaked slowly" What the _hell_ are you wearing?" She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, before rolling her eyes.

"They were right, Alleb, you_ are_ crazy. I'm Anul, dumbass. Ya' know, you're best friend?" She quirked her eyebrow, and my jaw fell so fast that it almost cracked. Luna _never_ curses. Where am I?

"Fanfiction Land" I jumped about three feet in the air. Was I thinking out loud again?

"Wait, where?" I asked the Lu- Anul, or whatever her name is. Her foot started tapping faster.

"Fanfiction Land, bitch. What, did ya' fall and hit ya' head or something?" I rolled my eyes. Since when did Lu have an accent? And what exactly is Fanfiction Land?

I stood up, and dusted myself off. Walking around, I took in the land surrounding me. Like I thought before, a flower field. Not a dark tree or dementor in sight. Or a Colin. Where was he anyway? Where was _I _? Oh yeah, _Fanfiction Land._ I really must stop falling. These fantasies get weirder every time.

"Okay" I muttered more to myself then anyone else. Nodding, I plopped down on the ground, and tried my damn-hardest to lie perfectly still. Several quiet moments passed, until the girl's loud voice echoed through my ears.

"What the hell are ya' doin'?" she asked, a hint of annoyance tracing her words.

"If I go back to sleep, I'll wake up from this illusion."I stated simply, still not opening my eyes. There was silence once more. Or at least there was until I heard a loud sound coming from the distance. My curiosity got the better of me, and I slyly opened one eye, to see what the hell it was that was making some much noise.

"OH MY LOVELY GOD!ITS LOVELY COMING!" Okay, now that I look back on it, I probably overreacted. Or did I under react? Depends on how you look at it, I suppose But if is you see A screaming Colin, dressed in nothing but a loincloth, riding on a motorcycle that was coming straight at you, what would your response be? It would be to scream and run, right? That _is_ the normal reaction.

Then again, I never said that I was normal.

So I stood there, waiting right in the line of danger, about to be ran over. Maybe I would wake up? Or, maybe I would die. Oh, I hope I didn't die, I mean, just think of what would happen? I'm sure Lu and Col would make it out, but what about Dumble and Minnie. How would they feel? What about Luna, and Colin? What about my friends? What about my _life_? And what about… What about Harry?

I guess I did overreact. Or maybe I did undereact. I just stood there. I didn't move. I _couldn't_ move. I was so scared that I couldn't move. Yes, the infamous Bella Decorous was frightened.

Sue me.

So I stayed there, awaiting my possible-demise. Colin was really close now, just a few feet away. I could taste the heat from the fast moving vehicle, feel the dust that scattered around it. He was almost there. If I just lifted my hand, he would touch me-.

Then he fell off. He began writhing on the ground, coughing loudly.

"It'slovely coming!" he hissed, before falling in a dead faint. Lu- Anul put her hands on either sides of her face and screamed dramatically.

"It's Coming! It's Coming! The.. THE DREADED MARY-SUE!"

Then, it all went black.

…..

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Damn!" I heard some hiss" A cliffhanger, AGAIN! This author is really starting to piss me off." Then I heard a clicking sound, like that of a lighter, and the whole room lit up.

We were in what looked like a library. Shelves of books covered the wall, from the top of the glass ceiling, right down to the Wine-Read carpet. Hundreds of Candles decorated the slides, giving the room an eerie glow. The only other things in the room were three huge, white plush chairs, and I was sitting in one of them, with Anul, and the guy who looks like Col in the others.

"What the fuck just happened?" I swiveled my head between the two of them. One moment were about to face some fearsome creature, the next we end up here. Where ever here is. I've been saying that a lot, haven't I?

Luna and the G.W.L.L.C, as I now referred to him, exchanged weary glances. Even I could see the silent question that was passed between them.

"I don't know, Niloc. She's been acting like this ever since she took her daily nap." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Perhaps she lost her memory?"

"You guys do realize I'm still sitting right here don't you?" It looked like Anul was about to say something smart, but suddenly, my vision got blurry and we were in the meadow again. Niloc was still slightly twitching on the ground, and Luna was _still_ screaming. I threw my hands up in frustration.

"What the _hell_ is happening?"

I was tackled to the ground by a blonde blur. Anul straddled me, and began slapping my face.

"DON"T PANIC! DON"T PANIC!" She screamed hysterically. I pushed her off and stood up.

"Get the fuck off me, you hormonal bitch!" She glared, before promptly passing out. I looked towards the horizon to see what exactly all the fuss was about. Then, I saw _it._

At first I was wondering what the fuss was all about, so, naturally, I was expecting some sort of horrifying beast. What I did see made me roll my eyes at first, but then when it got closer, I cringed with part disgust, and part fear.

The first things I noticed were the change in the surroundings. Of course, it was already pretty nice, being a meadow and all, but this was just ridiculous. It got super sunny, so much I almost had to cover my eyes, and sparkles where everywhere. You could hear birds singing in the distance, a soft music started playing from nowhere. I looked around in confusion to see if I could spot the source.

Next came _it_- well, _her_- or is was it _it,. _Well, whatever it or she or he was, I was pretty sure it was a girl. Not just any girl mind you. It seems she was…

Perfect.

Really, that doesn't sound so intimidating, but you should have seen her. Tall, strawberry, blonde with perfectly straight her that fell past her shoulders, not a strand out of place. Big, blue eyes with long lashes, a button nose, full, pouty lips, perfect complexion. And then if you saw her body, you would have been shocked. Large breasts, and impossibly small waist, big hips, long legs. To put it simple she was...

Perfect.

And it scared the shit out of me.

She walked past me in slow motion, and I was hit with was smelled like some really expensive perfume. I watched as she pranced down the field, taking all the sunshine and spakly-ness with her.

I swear, it was like someone let a drunk, naked vampire out here. By the time she left, I was shaking the sparkles out of my hair. The two morons who fainted a while ago where buried in the stuff. There was so much it looked like it just got finished snowing. They both groaned, and pushed themselves off the ground, the shiny stuff falling off in piles.

"Okay, so we have to beat the dreaded Mary-Sue, and the only way to figure that out is to go see someone with a shit-load of knowledge. LET'S GO GET A MAGERINEWINE!" Niloc screamed that last part a bit loudly. I was about to ask him what the hell he was talking about, before we suddenly were sitting in a very crowded pub, a few points of some type of red liquid in front of us.

"What the hell-"

"Scene Break" Anul stated simply. I rolled my eyes, and quickly turned them to the substance in front of me. I was slightly afraid, but, sucking it up, I grabbed it and took a long swig.

Then quickly spit it back out. I rubbed my tongue on my sleeve, paring that I wouldn't blow chunks.

"What is that. It tastes disgusting!" I rested my head on the cool table top, trying to force the nausea away.

"It's just a magerinewine." Niloc stated simply, before throwing the pint over his shoulder. There was a loud crash, but nothing else. He suddenly got a scary dark look on his face.

"Anyway, we have to wait patiently for.. _him."_ My eye twitched. What was up with all this drama?

"And who ….is….." I slowly trailed off as I looked around. The color has started to drain out the pub, and soon everything was black and white. What the hell is wrong with this place? Shrugging, I figured something was about to happen, so I got comfortable, and kept my ears open. Just because I needed to suck it up and stop whining, I stared drinking the margarine wine. It wasn't that bad when you got used to it.

Suddenly, the door bus off its hinges, and everyone's head swiveled towards it. I followed after them, but what I saw made me spit my drink out all over the floor.

It was Dumble… But since when did my godfather go 'gangsta?'

To put it simply, he was dressed like a pimp, from the feather boa, right down to the pimp cane. He even had his beard braided into dreads and two very scantily clad women on each arm,. They were rubbing themselves against him in a way that made me sick in the stomach.

He sauntered over to us, gave Luna a nod which she returned, and did this super complicated handshake with Niloc. Suddenly, he turned to his blonde whore and pimp slapped her.

"Go put away my coat, slut!" she fell to the floor, but then shakily got back up. With trembling hands, she took the purple coat, and then limped off to somewhere. Dumble…. Or whoever this guy was snapped, and the other one went into a room in the back. The pimp sat down next to me, and stretched out.

"So, what the hell did ya'll call me down here fo'?" he drawled. He held open his hand, and a large bottle of liquor was quickly placed in it. He took a swig, and began scratching his… _nether regions_. All the while, I watched in horror. He belched loudly.

So, what the fuck am I here fo'? You neva answered me. Is it fo that Mary-Sue gal who used to be my hoe?" He looked an Anul and Niloc with a raised eyebrow. That looked at another and nodded.

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" for some reason, the whole entire pub screamed this. Then, they all looked at me in expectation. I, on the other hand, turned to the bartender.

"Get me a bottle of the strongest stuff you had." Turning back around, I watched as The Pimp started break dancing. I sighed and turned back to the guy.

"Make that five.

…..

A dance contest, orgy ( which I did _not_ participate in), and five bottles of the good stuff later, The Pimp was now telling us how to defeat the Mary-Sue before she takes over all of Fanfiction Land.

"Okay, so in all of her Mary-sue-ness, she is also straight-up insane powerful. The only way to beat a Mary-Sue I t' make another one." He barked. The, all three of them slowly turned their heads and looked at me, an evil glint in their eyes.

"What?" I asked, looking between them. Anul rolled her eyes.

"Well, the hero always has to be the person you didn't expect. _Duh_!" Suddenly, Pimp shot out of his seat.

"BITCH! GET MY COAT, WE"RE LEAVING" Dramatically he stalked out of the room, and the girl who was with him early came limping out the back room.

"Wait for me, Pimp Daddy!"

Once they left, Anul and Niloc looked at me again. I glared.

"No way in he-."

…..

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Before he words could even leave my mouth, I was suddenly in some battle field, the Mary-Sue on one end with me in the other. I looked around, and saw that somehow there was a cheering crowd. I'm really getting sick with this.

Then, out of nowhere, the Marry Sue charged towards me. I dramatically jumped in the air, and hit the ceiling, before dropping on her and crashing her head through the floor.

"AND THE WWWWIIIINER IS… ALLEB!" Screamed Niloc who was the announcer. Then everyone ran towards the stage and lifted me up throwing me in the air, some really corny music playing n the background. Anul and Niloc both ran up to me and gave me a hug. The pimp came out of nowhere with something in his hand. He gave it to me.

"Here ya' go. You deserve it." I was about to say something, before the color started draining out of everything. The scene went in slow motion, before my world went black.

….

"Damn Cliffhanngers" I moaned and tried to move, but a soft hand on my face made me stop.

"Anul?.." I moaned. I felt he had momentarily stop, before an airy voice floated over to me.

"Oh dear. It seems she's delusional." I cracked open my eyes a bit, but only met darkness.

"Luna?" I tried to sit up, but she pushed be back into her lap.

"Lay down. You shouldn't be up so soon. If I didn't remember that floating spell, you probably would have killed yourself." I groaned again, and tried to get comfortable. It was then I realized the coolness that was radiating from my hand. Cracking open my eye, I stared at the necklace that was trapped in it. For some reason, now it was still that creamy color of pink. Shrugging, I placed it back in my cloak, deciding I would do something about it later.

….

It was a good three hours later when we finally got out of the forest. Luna used the spell '_Point Me' _and we kept walking north until we got out. Well Luna and I were walking; Colin was being dragged around by us. Once we got out, it was pitch black, and I realized it must have been around dinner time. We burst through the doors, sweating and panting, and began the trek to the Hospital Wing.

"What _are_ you doing?" We froze. I was thinking about the chances we had of escape, before Luna roughly grabbed me and pulled me around the corner. We both peeked out, and saw Professor Snape berating a few Fifth-Years. Letting out a huge sigh, we began walking again. Finally, we reached the Hospital Wing, only to find it empty. Dumping Colin on a bed, I more or less collapsed on the floor, and placed my head against the cool wall.

"How do we get stuck in things like that?" I moaned as I felt Luna sit next to me. She laughed quietly, and leaned against me.

"Maybe we _are_ trouble magnets" she joked.

"Ya'think?"

…..

R&R please!

'


	14. Chapter 14

"SO, you were chased through the Forbidden Forest by Dementors, fought them off using a Patronus, which is very difficult magic, by the way. Afterwards, due to your ghastly sense of direction, you then got lost, and wandered the forest all day, whilst your brown-haired friend remained unconscious for several hours, with possible brain damage. Then you risked the possibility of concussion, when you recklessly decided to climb a tree, and fell, causing a delusion that you where in some mythical land where everything was opposite?" We all looked at each other before nodding.

"Yup…. That sounds about right. Oh, but you left out the part about the magic necklace." Dumble sighed before sitting back in his chair, rubbing his wrinkled hands over his face. He looked older then when I last saw him, as if his Hundred-or-Something years of life were catching up with him. I lightly sucked on the sweet-but-tangy lemon drop in my mouth.

After our latest adventure, Madame Pomfrey almost had a heart attack when she saw us passed out on the floor. Colin woke up a few minutes later, acting slightly dazed. There wasn't anything seriously wrong with him; he just knocked his head on some boulder when he fell. Luna was fine, only having a few cuts and bruises here and there. I, on the other hand, almost had a concussion, and after sucking up, managed to get out early, only for all of us to get called to Dumble's office. I tried my best to explain the situation without sounding like a maniac, but I doubt that worked.

"Isabella, as your Headmaster, I would have to say that what you have done was extremely reckless, not to mention dangerous, and will require proper punishment-"we all groaned, and dropped our heads in defeat.

"But," He looked at each of us with a twinkle in his old eyes. " As you Godfather I would have to say…. Well done. You are just like your parents. They almost caused me a heart attack on several occasions." My face broke out into a wide grin. I may or may not have tuned out while Dumble chastised us for our actions, telling us to think before we act. After a while, he allowed us to leave and go back to our rooms to sleep, but not before congratulating Luna on her use of a Glamour charm. She accepted it gracefully, with Colin and me staring at Dumble in shock.

The three of us walked side-by-side, our footsteps echoing throughout the empty halls. I noticed that Luna looked as if she was deep I thought.

"What'cha thinking about, Lu?" She turned her wide-eyed gaze towards me.

"It seems strange, doesn't it?" Colin was now looking at her in confusion. " I mean, why would death eaters chase little children through the forest. If they would attack simply because of someone's stupidity-," At this we both sent a sharp glance at Colin, who shrugged sheepishly "Then they would be extremely too dangerous to walk freely over the grounds." We both nodded. It was an obvious lapse in judgment.

Colin walked us back to our Common Room, and we both bid him goodnight. Enduring the long trek up the stairs to our room, Luna and I both kept a comfortable silence between us. There was nothing to be said, therefore we didn't say anything. It would just be a waste of breath. Pushing open the large door to our rooms, we changed, and then swapped good nights, before practically falling in to bed. For once I appreciated the too-hard mattress, as the soft lullaby of my nightgown lulled me to sleep.

….

I held the umbrella up higher as the crowd erupted into cheers, me included. Colin cheered on his house, and Luna clapped politely. I, on the other hand, was acting like a cheerleader. The glares from those around me were the only things that stopped me from doing a few cartwheels. Hermione smiled at my over enthusiastic-ness, but I suspect that she knew why I was doing it. So, I had a crush on Harry. That meant I was just like the other hundred-or-something girls.

And I hated it.

Having a crush on him meant that I was normal. I absolutely despise that word.

Shaking my head clear of those thoughts, I began cheering again. As the crowd watched the game, my eyes were focused on Harry flying form of Harry. I watched as he went around the pitch searching for the Golden Snitch that would bring his team to victory.

That's when it happened.

I saw his eyes get unusually wider as he stared above those sitting in the empty rows at the top of the stadium. Following his line of sight, I saw that he had locked eyes with what seemed to be a Grim. Not really paying attention to the game anymore, I watched curiously as the dog seemed to stare straight at Harry. How… Unusual. I surveyed it more carefully, trying to find out what it was doing here, when the whole Stadium got deathly quiet.

Snapping my head back to the front, I watched as Harry swayed on his broom, before completely falling off and hurtling to the ground. My breath caught in my throat, and I was trying to will myself to move... to do something, but luckily, Harry was saved. I wanted to kiss my godfather so much at that moment. Well, the second crush I've ever had in my life almost dies. Typical.

Hearing a loud nose, I looked up, and saw as his broom was destroyed from the Whomping Willow. Catching movement below it, I looked down and saw the cape of the dementors as they floated past. The chill that was in my body left and it seemed as if someone pressed the 'play' button.

The stadium was in uproar. Everyone was yelling about something or the other, everyone jumping up, and screaming. I tried to see what caused the disturbance, and saw that Hufflepuff had won the match. There were jeering calls, and yells of celebration. I suppose the only ones quiet were Me, Hermione, Colin and Luna. We were much too shocked to do anything else. Hermione started hyperventilating, and Luna started trying to help her. Colin's mouth was open with shock, and all I could do was watch the scene where the almost-tragedy just happened.

What a way to start the new Quiditch season.

I lightly tapped Hermione on her shoulder. She turned and looked up at me, her eyes practically shining with unshed tears of concern. I gave her a small, reassuring smile and began soothingly rubbing her back.

"Do you want to go and check on Harry?" I asked quietly. She nodded frantically, and took my hand, allowing me to lead her. Luna and Colin followed behind me.

"'Mione?" I turned around to see Hermione's and Harry's tall, red-headed friend. His blue eyes narrowed when they saw us, and his stance screamed 'protective'.

"Is everything alright?" he questioned, looking between me and my friends. Hermione didn't seem to notice. Instead, she began nervously wringing her hands

"Quite alright. We are going to see Harry. Quite alright, really. Talk to you later" I rolled my eyes and pulled on her hand harder. She seemed to get the message because she waved slightly to Ron and allowed herself to be dragged by me.

….

Sadly, our search for a certain 'Senor Potter' bared no fruit. So, after going our separate ways, I decided to take a much needed peaceful walk along the lake. It felt absolutely marvelous, though hype sky was still slightly overcast from the storm earlier today. As I shuffled along the shore, absentmindedly braiding a piece of my hair, I stared up at the grey sky, catching glimpses of blue here and there.

A strong gust of wind caused me to tighten my cloak then hung on my small body, and to tuck the piece of hair that was irritating my nose behind my ear. Only focusing on the sky, I didn't notice the silhouette in front of me, but I did, when I tripped over it. I started falling, bracing myself for the impact, but instead of falling on the cold, hard ground, I fell on a warm, not-so-hard body. I cracked open an eye to meet the face of Harry Potter, a dazzling smile etched on is lips.

"We really need to stop meeting like this" He said.

"If I didn't know better, I would say that you were stalking me, Mr. Potter" I replied, breathless. His grin grew wider, before he let me go, and I plopped down next to him. Peaking a glance from out the corner of my eye, I saw that he was spread out on the ground, the wind blowing through his unruly hair. I had an unnatural urge to run my fingers through it. There was a sort-of awkward silence between us, and you could practically feel the tension.

"Well, aren't you going to ask" He spat angrily. I raised an eyebrow.

"Ask what, exactly?" He glared at me.

"You know the whole entire Dementor fiasco." It was my turn to glare.

"You know, Harry, not everyone is the same. I didn't ask you anything nor do I plan to" We had a glaring contest for a while, before he sighed and slumped his shoulders. I smiled slightly, and relaxed my tensed body.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just that… That-"

"That everyone won't leave you alone?" He looked at me and nodded. I smiled wider.

"I know the feeling." The silence took over once again, but know, it was more comfortable then awkward. We laid side-by-side staring up at the grey sky. Suddenly, I got a marvelous idea. Shooting up, I turned to Harry, a wicked smile on my face.

"How good is your sense of direction?"

…..

I tightened my hold on his hand as we trudged through the roots of the Forbidden Forest. Even though I probably should have trusted Harry's assessment of his sense of direction, I figured it would be best if we just followed next to the lake. So, grabbing Harry's hand, I had run into the woods head-first, not thinking about the consequences.

"Where are we going?" I huffed.

"Don't know, Potter. Just follow me." He tensed up for a moment before submitting and letting me drag him to nowhere. We stumbled a bit, before the ground became flat again.

"Now, was that so hard?" He snorted, but didn't say anything back. As I pulled him further into the dark abyss, we stayed silent, the only thing alerting me to his presence was his steady breathing, and his hand in mine. I liked the feeling of his hand in mine…..

Snap out of it!

After a while, we decided to take a break. Leaning against a tree, I let go of his hand, and immediately missed it. Stuffing my hands in my pockets, I tried to get rid of this urge to take his hand back in mine.

"Cut it out, Bells" I mentally chastised myself.

"Do you smell something?"

"Huh?" Brilliant response there, Isabella. I mean, what's a better way to say 'I'm a very intelligent person, and I want you to be attracted to me in a romantic-kind-of-way' than huh?

"Do you smell something...Like, something sweet?" When I just stared at him blankly, he sighed, before grabbing my hand and walking further down the path. I stumbled a bit as I tried to keep up with his long strides. Damn my short legs….

I wasn't until about three minutes later then I started to smell something. It was sweet, like flowers, or something. Was there a field around here? For all I know there can be some magical spring, ya' never know! Besides….

This is a school for Witches and Wizards, you know.

In my so-called ponderings, I failed to notice the fact that the glorious green-eyed guy in front of me stopped moving, thus causing me to run face-first into his back. A very nice back if I do say so myself… No, NO. Pay attention Bella. Wait, he's saying something, his lips are moving… Oh god, his lips…

Stupid Hormones. I'm going through puberty all over again.

"…Meadow" He finished, looking super excited. I shook my head as if to clear it.

"I'm sorry, what?" He looked at me strangely, before motioning around him. Tearing my eyes from his bod-er- face, I took in my surroundings, and gasped.

The first thing I noticed was that here, the lake had dwindled into a stream, the crystal-clear water shimmering below us. The grass was softer, greener, and sparkled with fresh dew. The trees formed a Canopy above us, making it seem as though there was a roof of leaves, all of them glowing faintly from the sunlight. Wait-sunlight?

I realized that it was warmer, and that it seemed to be spring here, not winter like how it really is. I wonder what type of magic is responsible for it. Turning my body completely around, I saw many bushes with brightly colored flowers that were emitting a delicious smell. That was probably what Harry was talking about earlier.

"Amazing!" I heard him whisper from behind me. I turned back to him with a smile on my face.

"It is, isn't it? Well, I think we found it!" He furrowed his eyebrows in a completely adorable way.

"Found what, exactly?" I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

"What we were looking for, silly! The reason we came into the forest in the first place!" I decided not to tell him that I had absolutely no idea this place was here. Gingerly sitting down on the grassy floor, I pulled off my shoes and socks, and dipped them in the water. I moaned happily. The water felt absolutely perfect. After a while, Harry joined me.

"Let's play a game!" I exclaimed suddenly. He jumped a little, before fixing me with a glare.

"Could you please not scream so suddenly?' I smirked "And what did you have in mind?"

" 21 Questions!" I sang happily. He nodded.

"Okay, I'll go first. What's your favorite color?" He pretended to think for a minute.

"Red." He finally said. I snorted.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Nothing, just typically Grryfindor-ish. Anyway, my favorite color is…. Green" I decided after a moments thought. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the corners of his mouth quirk up.

"Fine. Favorite food?"

"Cake" I answered automatically. He gave me a strange look, and I shrugged.

"What can I say? I like my sweets. You?"

"Treacle Tart. Okay, favorite band?"

We went back and forth like this for a while, and before I knew it, I started swaying. My eyes slowly closed of their own accord, and after a while, I was passed out on Harry's shoulder. The last thing I remember was watching the stream glisten.

…

I felt someone tap my shoulder, so I moaned and turned around. Then, that same person lightly poked my cheek. I groaned, and turned back around. Still, they stayed persistent, and kept poking me. But, since I am naturally stubborn, I fought to go back into the dark abyss that is my dreams.

"Bella!" A murky voice hissed. It sounded as if I was under water. I fought to get back to the surface before I drowned…

"Bella!" The voice was clearer this time, and I was able to snap my eyes open. When I realized where I was, I shot up, and looked around the now slightly-darker meadow, before my eyes rested on a disheveled Harry. Then, I felt the familiar heat that was a tell-tale sign that my notorious blush had appeared.

"What happened?" I asked, yawning quietly after.

"You fell asleep" he told me. I looked around.

"How long was I asleep?" he suddenly looked sheepish, his blush covering his face.

"A-Actually, I'm not sure… I just woke up myself a minute ago." I smirked, before standing up and dusting myself off. After I checked to make sure my hair was free of any grass and what not, I held my hand out for Harry. He just looked back at it hesitantly, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Just take it. I don't bite, ya' know." He chuckled and shook his head. After a moment, he took my hand, and pulled on it to help himself get up. Bad idea.

Since he was so much physically stronger than me, that movement caused me to fall back on him. Both of us crashed back to the ground, Harry taking all the brute of the impact, since he was on bottom. Slightly lightheaded, I tried to shake my head to straighten it. Then I noticed out position.

Harry had his arms loosely wrapped around my waist, pinning me to his form. Amy body was flush against his, my face tucked into his chest. Oh my God…. My face was blushing so much that I'm sure I was practically Glowing!

"Ouch" he mumbled from beneath me. I jumped out of his almost too intimate embrace, and backed up until I was far, far away from him. I watched a he heaved himself up, rubbing his sore backside. He looked up to see me cowering away from him, before smiling. He held out his hand for me.

"I think we should go now.

…..

Before we realized it, the time for the holidays came. Since both Minnie and Dumble were staying at the school, I was required to stay too. Luna and Colin both opted to stay with me too, for which I was extremely grateful for. Also, through my connections, so was Harry.

Anyway, currently, all three of us were stalking through the halls, wearing oversized black clothes. We were going to attempt an escape to Hogsmeade, which, hopefully, would prove successful- meaning, no one would find out. This time, we decided it would be better for Luna to cast the glamour charm while we were inside the tunnel. Hopefully, Dumbledore wouldn't find out this time.

Looking from side to side, we opened the tunnel, and started dashing down the passage. I was slightly behind them, since I hate running, and, sadly, ran into the wall. Luna and Colin stopped and looked back to see me sprawled out on the ground. That would have been normal enough, If only I wasn't seemingly floating in mid-air. But, to me, it seemed as if I fell on something- or someone. Grabbing handfuls of the invisible fabric, I dramatically lifted it up to see- Guess who?

"Harry!" I gasped. He looked at me wide-eyed, both of us silent, before Lu and Col's chuckles alerted us.

"So the twins finally gave you the map, huh? Colin asked. Harry blushed.

"How did you know about that?" It was my turn to laugh.

"Colin is the eyes and ears of this place. That, and he is the best eavesdropper I know. And the twins can easily be bribed." Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Really? You have to teach me that sometime." We stared into each other's eyes a moment, before Colin cleared his throat. I realized we were still in an awkward position, so I jumped up, and backed away. Luna and Colin broke out into loud laughter. I glared at them until they calmed down. Helping me up, Harry gave me a shy smile.

"So, since I guess we're all going the same place, how will you three explain yourselves." We all shrugged.

"Glamour Charm." We all said simultaneously. He nodded, looking at us expectantly. I realized he was waiting for us to do it. I nodded at Luna, and she raised her wand, muttering the spell under her breath. Harry watched as our bodies changed, certain parts growing, others getting smaller. In the end, Luna and Colin looked like how they did last time, but I looked more like my old self. You know, before the whole witch thing. I was still relatively short with bon hair and brown eyes. The only difference was that I looked a bit younger.

"Let's go." I said to each of them. They all nodded, my friends straightening out there clothes, and Harry replacing the cloak over his head. We all walked down the rest of the tunnel, My wand lighting the path. Our steps echoed loudly, causing me to flinch. When we got to the end of the passage, I gave Harry a quick hug, before running after my friends. We all decided to split up too get our presents . That's how I ended up wandering through the busy streets of Hogsmeade.

After a while, I decided the magic necklace I got from FF Land would be perfect for Luna. That left Dumble, Minnie, Colin, Harry, and Hermione. I sighed as I shuffled through the snow. The further I got, the more the people dwindled. Soon, I saw no one. This was a street full of abandoned shops. The tinkling of a bell alerted me that there was an open shop up ahead. Running, I heard the bell get louder, until I was standing outside of an old shop. There was a sign on the roof, but it was so faded I couldn't see, and at the very top, was a bell that was slowly ringing.

Hesitantly, I pushed the door open, and stepped into the slightly warm store. It was amazing. It looked small on the outside, but inside, it was huge. There were objects from clothes to books, and everything in between. It was like, the Wal-Mart of the Wizarding World, or something. I walked slowly through the many aisles of objects, looking for anything that would catch my interest. As I neared the back, I prepared to go back, before something caught my eye. I walked to it, and lightly touched it, before pulling my hand back. It was cold.

I'm not entirely sure what it is, but, all I saw was the chain. I prepared to pull it out, before someone touched my shoulder.

"And what do you think you're doing?" A cool voice hissed in my ear, causing me to shiver.

Oh shit.

….

Ha,Ha! Bella has such bad luck!


	15. Chapter 15

*Dodges Rotten Tomatoes*

I am soo sorry. Real life has seriously been kicking my but.

On another note: I GOT A HUNDRED REVIEWS! YAHOOOOO!

* * *

My breath hitched as the cold hand ran down my back, its touch almost loving. A hoarse chuckle racked through the body of my captor, warm breath trickling my ear. The hand went further down till it reached my butt, giving it a hard pinch. I yelped like a moron, and jumped away. Twirling around, I glared at the pervert who almost violated me.

It was a really old man. A really, _really_ old man. His milky skin was saggy and wrinkly, hanging from his skin. Greasy gray hair shone in the light, glassy black eyes surveying me.

"Hi" I squeaked, feeling my cheeks pool with blood. He glared at me for a moment, before breaking out into a grin, treating me to a sight of golden-yellow teeth. He patted my back, making me straighten stiffly.

"Ah, a new customer. Don't get too many now-a-days. Bad location, if you know what I mean" He winked slightly at me, and I let out a shaky laugh in return. I was too aware of his hand which started rubbing circles on my hand. Slowly, I grabbed my wand concealed inside of my jacket, just in case.

"So, you're here for Christmas? Picking up presents for loved ones, are we? Do you have anyone special?" I shook my head. This was getting too awkward, too quick. Suddenly, he slapped his forehead and let out a loud scream. I practically jumped out of my shoes. My body began trembling.

"I forgot to introduce myself. Michael Crafton, owner of this place, and currently single." He winked again, and I blushed harder. Who the hell was this pervy old man?

"U-Um, Bella Decorus, potential costumer and thir- I mean, seventeen-old. Not fond of huge age gaps in potential partners." He smirked, before letting out a hearty laugh. Seeing that my hand was still wrapped on the chain of the mystery object, he grabbed it and yanked it out from under the pile of random objects. It was then I saw what it was: A small, silver Time-Turner. It seemed to glow eerily in the light coming from the nearby lamp.

"Would you like this?" he asked me. I nodded silently. Grabbing my hand, he pulled me up to the register.

"You know what else? This little beauty comes with some other things, no charge." After a moments thought, he winked slightly at me, causing me to shiver. "To tell the truth, I'm just trying 'o get rid of this shit." He laughed loudly, and I giggled nervously in return. He began fiddling with the machine. After a while, he hit it hard. Nothing. Shaking his head, he dropped the Time-Turner in a box with some other stuff, and pushed it over to me.

"No charge." I shook my head.

"I'm very grateful, but no thank you. I will pay." He shook his head.

"But-"He walked from around the counter, shoved the box in my hands, and proceeded to push me out the door. He slammed it loudly, and I shook my head. If he insisted….

I took a few steps, before stopping. I couldn't do this. He said he never has costumers, so… I turned around with all the intention of giving the package back to him.

I stopped in mid-step. What the fuck? The store I was in just a few seconds ago was gone. In its place was an abandoned warehouse. I stood there in the middle of the snow for a while, before shaking my head and walking. Did that just happen? Of course it did. I still have the box. Just to make sure, I glanced own, and sure enough, was still holding the mystery objects. I cautiously shook it, just to make sure there wasn't a bomb or something like that.

"Be- I mean, Ashley!" I looked up to see Colin waving hyperley at me. He and Luna both had their bags, large smiles on their faces. I smiled before running towards them, pushing thoughts of magic stores to the back of my mind.

"So, who's up for a butterbeer?"

…..

"Harry, how the hell do you almost get caught when you're bloody invisible?" I hissed as we all ran down the corridor. This was too familiar. Harry just had to go provoking someone.

"Come on, you know the git deserved it!" I huffed in annoyance, before feeling, rather than seeing as Harry pulled my arm along. Okay, so this is what happened:

Harry thinks it's a marvelous idea to go and start messing with Malfoy, causing him get the idea that Harry snuck out, which is true. He stalks towards Harry and his friends, therefore I run past them, grabbing Harry and managing to trip Malfoy so we have enough time to book it out of there. Harry, being a male and what not, was going to stay and fight him. So there we are, with me seeming pulling air as I run, with Lu and Col right behind us. Drakie thinks we're suspicious, so starts a chase, goonies in tow. We then had to shake him off and we sprinted into the passageway. So, that's how we got here now. We had to reach Hogwarts first, or else we're screwed.

Again.

"Take of the damn cloak, Harry! Seeing only an arm dragging me around is really starting to get freaky!" I heard something that sounded a lot like a snort, but otherwise, he stayed the same way. Growling in annoyance, I lifted my leg and slammed it into what I guessed was his ass. He, moaned, and slowed down. Smirking, I ran in front of him and started dragging him along.

"Can't you catch up, Potter?" I asked over my shoulder. I heard snickering coming from Col, and I smirked in triumph. My hair was getting longer, the transformation running out of time. I was getting shorter, my legs running more awkwardly then ever.

"There's the exit" I broke out into a grin, and started running faster. A few minutes later, we all were sitting in the library, when Draco followed by Professor Snape stalked into the room. His face was a bright red, such a contrast from his white-blonde hair. He looked round the room, as if searching for something, before his eyes landed on us. Lifting up his arm, he pointed at us, and began yelling something at Snape. I heard Lu chuckle from behind me, and from the corner of my eye, saw her smirk slightly. They stalked over to us, dark looks in their eyes.

"Professor" he proclaimed, his voice unusually high "These four escaped he castle to go to Hogsmeade, none of them having permission." I saw Col nod slightly out the corner of m eye, so I put on a small smile.

"Why, professor, how could we accomplish such a feat? We would surely have been caught if we ever tried, and there is no way for us to get out of the castle! I'm afraid this angry kitten over here is mistaken!" I gave him my sweetest smile. Malfoy's face got so dark I thought he was having an aneurism. He started trembling, before he burst.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!"

"The pollywiggindengers are getting angry, you know." He stopped screaming before turning to Luna, his face unusually soft.

"What the hell are you going on about now, Looney?" I growled a bit at the use of the horrid nick-name. Luna placed her finger on her chin, before turning her eyes skyward.

"Pollywiggindengers are little shiny insects that make their nests in clothes, usually shirts. They feed off of positive emotions of the wearer, and get very agitated by negative emotions. They get violent, and are extremely powerful. It's best if you calm down." She turned her eyes to him, smiling kindly. He visibly relaxed. Luna had that effect on people.

"100 points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. You are dismissed Mr. Malfoy." With that, the big-nosed brat that is my professor turned around and walked away. I gaped at his back and his billowing cloaks.

"LISTEN YOU BIG-NOSED-.." Colin slapped a hand over my mouth, and pulled me under the table to stop the rather rude one-finger sign I was flashing at my professor. I kicked around a lot, before he hit me on top of my head and I sat still. After a while, he pulled me back into my chair and glared at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Are you a fool? Or are you just suicidal? That was Snape, you violent imbecile!" He roared at me. I glowered and said in a deep voice:

"Big words for such a little tiger. Gonna show your claws little, brave lion? Brave, ha! More like foolish!"

"Do you want to take this outside, Decorus? I'll be absolutely happy to."

"Bring it, Creevey!" We both shot out of our seats, and began jogging to the door, before Luna grabbed us and pulled us back down into our seats. She gave us a hard stare.

"Apologize. Now." We glared at each other, before smiling shyly. I waved, and he grinned, before breaking out into tears. I followed him, and soon we were clinging to each oh.

"I'm so sorry, short-stuff" he croaked.

"Me too, I love you man!"

"I love you too" He began crying loudly, our voices barley head through our blubbers. Luna rolled her eyes at our silliness, before giggling, followed by Harry. We were starting to get some really weird looks. Colin and I pulled apart, wiping away non-existent ears from our cheeks. I sobbed once more, before placing y hand on my chest.

"This, my friends, is true friendships. When you can be insane, and still be loved."

"Here, Here!"

"Do they always act like this?" Luna smiled dreamily.

"If you plan to stay here, get used to it. And stop you two, people are staring." We snorted in union.

"And when has that stopped us before?"

"HERE, HERE!"

"…I'm still confused."

"Get used to it."

"But-"

"Didn't I say get used to it?"

…

"Why do we always let you convince us to skip dinner?"

"Not we, just me. As in I'm going alone. I have some….er… business to take care of." A snort came from Colin, an arched eyebrow from Luna. I just shrugged sheepishly. They looked at each other, nodded, and then turned around and headed to the Great Hall. I watched their departing figures, before turning and jogging back to the dorms. I passed several people, many of them eying me strangely. I sighed to myself, wondering when these rumors would die out.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? If it isn't 'The Girl Who Escaped. Left everyone else like the coward she was to save herself." I ran right pass her without a second glance. Dumble would be severely disappointed if Lucy showed up at his office with her brand new nose smashed into her face. It was only when I heard her following me did I stop. I turned around, a mocking grin in place.

" What happened to your goonies, Lucinda? Did they finally decide to drop your sorry ass?" Her smirk faltered, but came back full force. She started laughing loudly, some part of my mind wondering if all those dye fumes finally took their effect. She wiped non-existent tears from her heavily made-up eyes, before pushing her chest out and glaring at me.

"Don't make me laugh, Izzy" she sneered, her bleached teeth almost blinding me. I resisted the urge to tell her she did laugh already" They just decided they didn't want to waste their time playing with a little slut like you!" Oh hell no…

"Excuse Me?" I practically barked, my teeth audibly grinding against each other. Her Royal Bitchiness noticed this and smiled wider, flipping her apple red hair over her shoulders.

"Don't play dumb, Izzy.. ,Though I suppose you aren't really playing, are you?" I rolled my eyes in annoyance." The whole school is talking about how you're fucking Potter for his fame and his money. You are such a whore, or would you prefer to be called an escort, hm? I just can't help but wonder what you and that freaky bitch do in your room late at night" I swear, I did not know I was doing it. One minute I was growling, the next my fist connected with her face. I couldn't help the victorious smirk that spread on my lips as I watched her clutch her now bleeding nose. She stared at me in horror, before scurrying off, tripping a few times on her ridiculously long heels.

Shaking my hand, I tried in vain to get rid of the singing figure. Figures. I punch someone, then I'm the one who gets bruised. With a sigh, I jogged forward, having yet to complete the task at hand. Pushing past the few people who also decided to skip their meal, I ran up the stone stairs to my dorm. Pushing open the old, large wooden door, I slowed my pace to an impatient walk, before plopping down on my bed. I coughed a bit at the dust that swirled around me. Wiping me eyes rid of tears, I opened the box, waiting to see whatever was in there. I did not expect what I saw.

There were several things in there, only a few did I know what was. One was the silver time turner, another blue Revealer. One unidentified object looked to be a mini, multicolored crystal ball, another a pen that was constantly trembling. Three pairs of Omnioculars glinted up at me. Interesting. There was what seemed to be a vial of some glowing liquid that I was almost two afraid to touch. Luna would like this. An old coupon for Aqua-Lung Gear was at the bottom of the box. It had a name scribbled on the back, bit it was too illegible. Wrapped in a silky handkerchief were a pair of silver spectacles that I bet Dumble would love.

Perhaps what was most special was the old, gold key at the bottom.. Several different gemstones, a few rubies, were scattered across the edges. It looked valuable. It looked expensive. It looked exactly like something Colin would like. The money- obsessed photographer would practically shit himself. Chuckling, I shined it with my rub until it sparkled. A key wasn't enough... Maybe he would like the Time-turner, too? He would probably sell it anyway. Chuckling to myself, I tucked it in my pocket for later. Dumping the rest of the stuff back in the box, I stuffed it under my bed, and jogged out the room.

Sprinting the rest of the way to the Great Hall, I tripped a few times before landing flat on my face. Groaning, I pushed myself off the floor, and wiped some dirt from my face. Ignoring the pointed stares I got, I strode over to my table, and plopped down between my two best friends. Luna was sipping her soup delicately, overlooking book on hot to make spells. Colin, was fiddling with his camera, probably trying to think up of new ways to make money. I could practically see the galleons in his eyes. Humming to myself, I reached over to grab the plate of steaming rolls.

Life is good.

…...

"Lu, is it _supposed_ to start bubbling like that?" I whispered. Luna's eyes got even wider, her lips trembling slightly. She stepped away.

"Get back, Bella!" I jumped back right before the cauldron exploded. Colin hid his face behind his hand, his body shaking from laughter. I groaned, dropping my face into my hands. I could hear the happiness rolling off of Snape.

"Five hundred points from Ravenclaw, and a detention to Ms. Decorous.!" My head shot up.

"Excuse me? For what?" I asked incredulously. He smirked

"For disrupting my class, and if you continue to do so, I will have to give you _another_ detention." I bot my lip to stop the retort begging to come out. Colin was bending over, clutching hi stomach. Of course, Snape didn't miss that. He didn't miss a beat as he took away A hundred points from Gryfindor. Colin glared at me as if I did something wrong. I playfully stuck my tongue at him, hearing Luna's tinkling laugh coming from beside me.

After a while, we packed up our stuff and trampled off to lunch. I rolled my eyes at the rant Colin gave us over the discrimination Snape showed to Gryfindors. Luna ran her hand through her hair a few times, combing out the knots. It was my fault, because I forgot to brush her hair last night. It was our nightly routine. We each take a bath, change, I brush her hair, she brushes mine, and then we go to sleep. That was why my hair was in a messy bun. We we're way too tired to brush last night. Luna, Colin, and I all stayed up last night studying for some test we had later today. I didn't realize I was moping until we got to the Great Hall, and Hermoine came over and pointed it out.

"Whats wrong with her?" she asked, clutching a thick book to her chest. I began thumping my head on the table, Colin cackling next to me. Luna chewed her sandwich thoughtfully.

"Well, she's upset because dear, old Snapie-poo gave her detention because she blew up her cauldron." Hermoine furrowed her eyebrows, and began rubbing my shoulders.

"Well.. It's not that bad." Colin was falling out his seat by now. Several people were glaring, but most were just giving us strange looks. I saw the redhead and Harry look at us.

"But, isn't Luna very good with potions?" she asked.

"Yes, usually, but today she was focused on chopping up all the ingredients." I mumbled.

"Well, don't be sad. Lots of people mess up on the final steps" she said reassuringly. I groaned as I heard Col actually fall out of his chair and land on he floor.

"She was boiling _water_!" He roared, tears streaming down his face. Hermoine clutched my cloak, before speaking in a strained voice.

"Well.. Thats.. Too bad" By the end she was laughing too, and had to go back to her table. I glared at Colin, his red face grinning back at me.

"Screw you."

* * *

Please, Read and Review. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask!


	16. Chapter 16

Well, this chapter is mostly fluff between Bella and Harry, but it will lead to something very important, and one of the major parts of this story...

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own this?

* * *

"Be back soon, Lu" I whispered. She looked up from her perch on the bed, novel in hand. She gave me a smile, and nodded her head. I knew she was telling me not to get caught this time. Looking at my watch, I saw that I had about three hours before the sun rose, and students and teachers alike would wake up to celebrate Christmas day.

Throwing my cloak over my shoulders, I tip-toed down the hallway, my footsteps resounding in my ears. The lower down the stairs I got, I heard the snores of girls in their dorms. I walked to the bronze eagle-shaped knocker, and listened to the riddle. I answered it, and was happy to see it opened. I ran the rest of the way to the front door, listening for Filch and his damned cat. The large shadows intimidated me slightly, but I shook of the uneasy feeling. I got to the grounds, and took a deep breath.

It looked like a winter wonderland. Everywhere was white, and completely unscathed due to the fact it was freshly fallen. I trudged through the snow, managing to catch myself before I fell. Well, I managed to do so until I got halfway to the meadow, where I fell face forward to the ground. Flailing around, I tried in vain to get myself up.

"Need some help there?" I mumbled yes, and was relieved when he pulled me up. I gave him a small smile, a blush creeping up on my cold cheeks.

"Thank you, Harry."He offered his hand, and I took it thankfully. Together we walked the rest of the way, with me using Harry to balance myself when I got a bit unsteady. His hand was much bigger than mine, and much warmer. I squeezed it gently, enjoying the way his body heat seeped into my clothes. I unconsciously huddled closer to him, tucking myself into his side.

We reached the entrance of the meadow, and stepped in together. There was no snow here, an eternal spring. I shed my cloak, enjoying the warmth of area. It wasn't until I was held back when I tried to walk to the creek, did I realize our hands were still connected. I blushed and hid myself under my hair, but still didn't let go. He pulled us over to the creek, and sat down.

We wadded, and bumped each others shoulders. His hand laid on top of mine, and I smiled to myself. I heard him sigh, and saw that he kept fidgeting. Something was wrong.

"Whats the matter, Harry?" I asked. He looked skyward, his face showing a fatigue that a boy his age shouldn't know. I rubbed his hand soothingly, feeling for some reason that I should try to relax him some more.

"S-Sirius Black.." he stuttered " Do you know Sirius black?" I nodded, unconsciously prompting him to say something. When he didn't, I felt that I should.

"Sirius Black, convicted murderer, escaped from Askaban. Is your godfather, and was your father's best friend, but is said to have betrayed your parents. Killed Peter Pettigrew, and a few other muggles, Apparently a servant of the Dark Lord." I finished. He looked at me strangely, before a small smile can up on his face.

"How do you know all of these things?" he asked me. I cocked my head to the side and smirked.

"I'm in Ravenclaw, little lion. That, and Colin is the biggest gossip in this place." He chuckled, shaking his head. I leaned back, crossing my arms behind my head, staring at the stars. Harry joined me, and soon we were finding constellations in the winter sky. Harry shifted closer to me, our shoulders touching each other. He started humming a song that sounded strangely familiar to me.

"This is nice" he said so low that I almost didn't catch it. I wasn't sure if I was meant o hear it, so I feigned sleep. He shifted next to me, and I heard him sit up. He flicked a piece of hair out of my face, and I fought to keep a grin off my face. Eventually, he started shaking me.

"Bella, wake up. _Bella!_" I shot up, and rubbed my eyes. It seems that I really did doze off. I grinned sheepishly at him, and he offered his hand once more. He pulled me up, and helped me put on my cloak. We walked hand-in hand to The entrance of the Ravenclaw Common Room. I answered the riddle, and before I went in, I gave him a long hug. I stood back and giggled, before going through the door. It closed, and I stood there awkwardly, my brain going a hundred miles per hour. A grin broke out on my face, and I jumped up and down, squealing. I ran up the stairs to my room, and bust through the door. Luna was snoring slightly. I smiled a bit, before changing into my nightgown, and slipped into bed.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face that night.

* * *

When I woke up, I felt something cool tickling my nose. I blinked myself awake, before getting up. Through blurry eyes, I saw that somehow it was snowing on my bed. I looked over to Luna, too see her with an impish grin and a wand in her hand. With a flick, the cloud above my bed disappeared, and so did the snow on my blanket. We jumped out of bed and hugged each other.

"Merry Christmas, Lu!" I squealed. We pulled apart, and looked with eager eyes at the pile of gifts at the bottom of our beds. We bounded over to them, and I opened the first one I could get my hands on. It was a silver charm bracelet from Dumble and Minnie. Each charm represented a stage in my life: A wand, A raindrop, A book, and a broom. Before I could open another one, I heard a tapping on the window. When I opened it, Aquees flew in. She perched herself on Luna's shoulder, completely ignoring me, and shook the snow of her feathers.

'Merry Christmas to you too, Aquess." I said mockingly. She hooted, before nipping Luna's cheek affectionately. Luna petted her, and lifted up the necklace from me.

The next gift I opened was a book from Hermoine, titled: _Potion Making For Idiots_. I sighed, and reached for the next one. It was an album made by Colin. It had different pictures of us, but my favorite one was the one of us in the library. I was grinning at the camera, Luna smiling up from her pile of books next to me. Colin was on my other side winking at the camera. I remember he almost punched out the guy who took the photo because he asked to be payed for his 'services'. Colin was so cheap.

Luna gave me a a new pouch that I could tell she made herself. It was made of a strange purple silk, with my initials sewn on. I could feel the magic embedded in it, but I wasn't sure what kind. It could wrap around my waist, which made it absolutely perfect for travel. And, it was big enough to fit most of my things. I told her my thanks, and she smiled.

The last present was from Harry. It was a banquet of the spring flowers from the meadow. I took a deep whiff, and the smelled absolutely divine. I felt the goofy smile on my face, but shook my head, ridding my head of these ridiculous- but strangely addictive- thoughts of me and Harry. Even though I do like to think of us...

Out the corner of my eye, I saw that Colin also gave Luna an album. But one gift really stood out: A gold ring. I wanted to ask he about it, but I figured if she wanted me to know, she would tell me. Speaking of telling, it was time for _**that**_.

I helped her put on the necklace, and we quickly got washed and dressed. I hooked my arm in hers and together we went to breakfast. Outside the Great Hall, Colin was there waiting for us, the time turner on his neck. He gave both of us a big hug.

"Thanks to both of you. Bella, do you know how much money will be able to make by going back in time.?" He pushed open the door for us, and we walked to our table.

"Why are yo so obsessed with money?" I asked him. He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Okay, so think of it like this. You are both pure-bloods, which gives you a huge advantage. You're dirty rich, and at least Luna knew that the wizard currency exists. Now, I didn't even know about magic until last year, and me and my Nana weren't that rich to begin with. I do plan to stay in the Wizarding World when I grow older, and would like to not have to work _too_ hard to make a living." he finished. I rolled my eyes.

"So, technically, you're just too lazy too work."

"You know me so well."

"Got it, cheap ass."

"I prefer thrifty and-Oh, look, there's Harry!"

"Where?" I jumped up, looking around the Hall. When I heard Colin laughing, I glared at him and sat back down. Luna shook her head, a smile creeping up on her lips. Aquess nipped me, and I handed her a piece of bacon. I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders, and smiled to myself.

"Merry Christmas ,Harry!" I sang. I moved over and He sat next to me. Luna and Colin shared a smirk, slyly glancing over at me. When Harry turned his head, I stuck my tongue out at them. They both snickered, and Lu leaned over and whispered something in his ear. A wicked grin crossed his face, and I knew I was screwed.

Dammit.

Suddenly, Harry grabbed my hand and looked at me. Deep pools of Emerald seem to pierce my heart, making me blush and my mouth go dry. I didn't say anything because if I did, I know that I would start stuttering like a fool.

"I just wanted to ask... Will you-" A bright flash made us both look forward. Luna was smiling and Colin was still taking more pictures. I smiled at Harry sheepishly, before taking his hand and walking outside the Great Hall. We stood in front of the large door, as I took both of his hands in mine. I swung them playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"So, what were you going to say." He blushed, before blowing a piece of his unruly hair out of his face. His glasses dropped low on his nose, and I pushed them up.

"W-Well, I wanted to know if-"

"Looky, LOOKY! Wee Potty and Little Doory" some one cackled above us. I growled deeply, and glared at the horrid little thing.

"PEEVES! I'll give you five seconds before I blast the shit out of you, you little... little.. whatever the hell you are!" I screamed at the damned nuisance. I prepared to whip out my wand, but my face paled as I saw what Peeves was holding. A sprig of fresh mistletoe was dangling from his hand waving above us. I blushed, and stammered angrily.

"Wh-why you Li-little devil! I oughta-" I felt something soft and warm touch my cheek. Harry pulled back and turned his head, refusing to look at me. Peeves cackled once more before going through the wall, probably to cause more havoc. He finally looked at me, his face now a bright cherry red.

"H wouldn't have left if I didn't do that. I'm sorry"

"I don't mind." I slapped a hand over my moth after I processed what I said. Maybe Luna could come up with a spell to help you produce a mouth filter? Because obviously, I wasn't born with one! Harry looked at me for a long moment, before grabbing my hand and dragging me somewhere. Considering I did this several times to him, I thought that I should keep my mouth shut and just watch what was going to happen.

The meadow.. I just realized that was were we were going. Harry pushed me down, forcing me to kneel beside the lake. Well, someone was aggressive today. He kneeled down next to me, and began lazily tracing a pattern on the surface of the lake. What so he took me from breakfast, dragged me all the way here, ( not that I minded) then wasn't going to say anything? Not on my watch! Leaning back, I crossed my arms behind my head and stared at the sky.

"So, whatt'cha thinking, Potter?" He sighed before rubbing his face over his hands.

"I'm.. ..I'm afraid. And worried. And Angry."

"Does it have to do with the fact that Sirius Black it supposedly trying to kill you, might have sent you a Firebolt, and Hermoine had it confiscated by Mcgonagal?" He stared at me Incredulously. I gave him a lopsided grin, brushing a stray lock of hair out my eyes.

"Colin." He nodded in acknowledgment. The wind blew, and I got a wicked idea. Shooting up, I grabbed Harry by the back of his cloak, and proceeded to drag him to the Grounds of the School. Like always, he squirmed and protested, the adorable little brat, but, like usual, I got my way, and ended up throwing him into the largest pile of snow I could find.

He landed flat on his face, his ass high in the air. Of course, I couldn't help but stop and appreciate it for a few moments before he pushed himself up, sputtering, and gave me a look of disbelief. After a few seconds that look turned to one of mischief, and I felt a sense of dread. Slowly backing up, I warily watched as he approached before, before turning around and full-out sprinting.

Of course I didn't get far. About five inches away I tripped, and fell to the ground. Harry easily lifted me up, before dropping me back down. Snow was everywhere. In my hair, my nose my face. I stumbled a bit, and tackled him, as hard as possible. We both ell back.

"You're gonna pay for that, Little Lion" I smirked, before pushing some snow down his shirt. He shivered and jerked few times, before fixing me with a dark look. Bending down he formed a ball of snow, and aimed right for me, It hit min the stomach, and I over dramatically stumbled backwards, before falling to my knees.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worried, before rushing over to me. While he was distracted, I made a snowball, and shoved it down hos pants.

Yeah, yeah, that was cold, (No Pun Intended) But I like to play dirty( Still No Pun).He groaned, before his face went slightly contorted with pain. I giggled, and stood up, brushing the snow from my skirt.

" See ya, Little Lion." I started walking away, before I realized something. I skipped back up to him, and gave him a small peck on his cold cheek, blushing slightly. His eyes went blank for a second, and I giggled.

"Payback for earlier" Before he could even comprehend what was going on, I ran back to the castle, and right into my two nosy best friends. Colin was holding a pair of binoculars, and Luna was hurriedly scribbling something down on a notepad. When they saw me coming, Colin threw the binoculars somewhere behind him, and Luna placed the pad In her pocket.

"Heh...Heh.. Um... Research! Research for a .. um.. A Herbology Project!" Colin shouted. I felt he need to remind him that we were in the same Herbology class, and there was no project, but decided not to. There was a flash, and I turned to see Luna holding up Colin's huge camera. She blinked a few times before smiling at me, my lips stretching into a grin against my will. I looped my arms with theirs, sighing loudly.

"Well, if you two can stop supporting Colin's Mooney-making schemes for a while, we can go down to the kitchen for some hot chocolate."

"Oh, and Marshmallows!"

"And whip cream!" Luna added as an afterthought. Colin nodded in agreement. That sounded positively delightfully and delicious. Me with two of the most important people n the world to me, gathered around a table near an open fire drinking hot cocoa with marshmallows...And Whip cream.

Life is awesome.

* * *

I reached for another one of the cheerfully decorated Christmas cookies, and took a bite, savoring the sweet feeling of it practically melting in my mouth. House elves bustled around us, constantly asking if we wanted anything, grinning brightly when we said we did. Judging by my wristwatch, we had been here for about... three hours. Soon it would be time for dinner. Before coming here for our hot cocoa, we had to do several things, most of which were either for the sake of Colin's future financial secureness or for Luna' constant exploration into the unknown of magic.

It was about time... I felt extremely nervous, and wondered if I should put this off...

"_No"_ I mentally told myself, shaking my head _"Your gonna have to tell them eventually.. Why not now?_ Luna, as always, noticed my discomfort, and placed her hand on top of mine.

"Whats wrong?" This caught the attention of Colin, who topped fiddling with his camera to look up at us, curiosity in his eyes. I cleared my throat a few times before placing my mug back on the table, my mind set. I looked between the two of them, giving both a long hard stare. It was now, or possibly never.

_I think I prefer never._

"So... What do you guys know about Vampires?"

* * *

Its time... Well, that sounded extremely ominous!


	17. Chapter 17

Colin scratched his head in thought, placing his camera on the seat next to him. Luna seemed generally surprised by the question, and cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Well... About as much as I know from the movies. Drinks blood, can turn into a bat, can't go into sunlight, speaks in Transylvanian accent..." he trailed off, taking another sip of his cocoa. Luna nodded in agreement. This was going to be harder than I thought.

'Well... Most of that is just a myth... Some are true though, I guess." Colin looked at me strangely, the corners of his mouth tugged down.

'H-How do you know that Bella?" Colin asked, now looking truly curious. I twirled a strand of my hair with a finger, biting my lip worriedly. Well, I already started this now, and you should always finish what you started...

"Well, um... Because.. I sort of used to date one?" It came out as more of a question that I intended. Colin's eyes bugged out, and he spewed a mouthful of cocoa all over the table. Luna dropped the cup, and it shattered on the floor, sending the houseleves scurrying. Well, that was better than I intended, so at least it's a good start.

"Explain. Now" Luna's voice possessed a demanding tone that I never heard her use before. When I looked at her, her eyes held worry more than anything else. It felt nice that she cared about me.

" Well... I wasn't always Isabella Decorus.. At least I didn't know I was. In fact, just a few months ago... Just a few months ago I was Isabella Swan, an eighteen year old about to go to college." Luna drew in a sharp breath "Do you know the story of my parents?" Colin shook his head.

"All I heard of was that your father was a death-eater, and helped you escape somewhere.. Everyone presumed you were dead.." I looked out the window and watched the pure white snowflakes fall.

"No.. At least that's not all of it... My parents... They opposed Voldemort, but they were getting weaker. They gave me to Dumbledore before they died, asking him to take care of me. Dumbledore had no other idea than to give me to another family, and to try and give me an opportunity to live a normal life. So, he aged me and gave me to a family and altered an entire town's memories. I only met him during the summer, in which he restored my memories." Colin blinked a few times.

"Wait... So where does this vampire come from in all of this" I nodded.

"I was just getting to that. The woman who I thought was my mother divorced her husband and we moved away. When I was seventeen she sent me to live with who I thought was my father in a small town called Forks. In that town were the Cullens, a family who were secretly vegetarian vampires." Colin cocked an eyebrow in confusion, but I held up my hand to silence him" By 'vegetarian', I mean they drank blood from animals. It made them feel more 'human', I guess."

"So one of their sons, Edward, who was really around 108, developed an interest in me. Some vampires have 'gifts' and he was given the gift of telepathy. He could read anyone's mind, but for some reason he couldn't read mine. That and my blood smelled unusually sweet to him. After a while, we started going out. Everything was fine, until my eighteenth birthday."

" So, the Cullens threw a party for me. It was a big, expensive thing, something I didn't want in the first place. It was all planned by Alice, the physic. Anyway, I accidently got a paper cut, and Jasper, a guy who could feel emotions, went blood-crazy and tried to attack me. Edward got all protective, and threw me into a glass table, which now I realize was a seriously stupid move on his part. After that it all went downhill." I clenched my hands into fists. This was where it got difficult; remembering those heart shattering words, that insane paranoia while stuck in that dark forest...

" After a few days, he took me out to the forest one night... It was so cold, and I remember wondering what we were doing there. It was then... then when he said he didn't love me anymore, that I wasn't good enough, not for him, not for his family-" My voice cracked, and I swallowed back my tears "and he left me there, by myself, in the middle of the forest. I... I couldn't find my way out, but this man named Sam eventually found me. The next day, his family was completely gone. I remember going into a deep depression then... My friends wouldn't talked to me... I was pathetic... Absolutely _pathetic_..." Tears were streaming down my face now. I wiped them away with the back of my hands, sniffling loudly. Colin and Luna stood up, before gathering me in a big hug. It was warm and caring- everything a friendship was supposed to be.

"Then … Then I met Dumble, and I came here and met you guys. Now.. Now I feel loved, and I have a family. And- and you know right? That vamp was right, I'm not good enough for him. I'm better than him, much, much better than him. And Harry is a trillion times more cuter that his sparkly ass-" I clamped a hand over my mouth, my tear-streaked face going bright red. Colin and Lu snickered, their faces glowing. Suddenly, Luna's went dark, and I felt a dark aura coming from her.

"He left you there? Alone? In the middle of a dark forest? With full knowledge that several people wanted you dead? Hmm... I'll make sure to remember that. Colin, that flame spell you were talking about isn't really that hard, is it?." She said this with an eerie calmness that made both me and Col shiver. F.Y.I: _Never_make Lu mad. I repeat, NEVER! Colin handed me a handkerchief, and I dabbed my eyes with it. The houselves looked a bit worried as they gave Luna a new cup, wiped up Colin's spit-take, and stole glances at me here and there.

"Wow... This is like something out of a cheap movie" At the pointed glances both Luna and I gave him, Colin quickly backtracked "I mean a _good_, cheap movie. You know the ones they only dish out a thousand dollars to, but somehow make over a hundred million at the box office? Yeah, like one of those. I mean, she fell in love and became friends with a _sparkly_ Vampire family that consisted of a Mood ring, a Magic Eight Ball, and a rip off of The Amazing Kreskin on crack!" I nodded in agreement, snickering, before stealing another glace at the clock. Dinner would start in another five minutes.

"Ah, it's time for diner" Luna noticed. I prepared to get up, before a memory crossed my mind...

"You know... We can just eat here..." I trailed off, looking innocently out the window. Colin smirked, and Luna had a little secret smile between them. I narrowed my eyes, no trace of innocence left. Colin let out a hardy laugh, leaning against Luna.

"Do you hear that, Lu? The-Girl-Who-Escaped thinks she can kiss the Boy Savior, and not suffer the consequences. What should we do about that?"

"Well you know, Colin, a picture like that would sell for so much at the Daily Prophet... they would be _begging_ to get their hands on it."

"You two are evil."

"Not evil, just optimistic, Bella dear" I sighed, burying my head in my hands. Of course, Mr. Money-Obsessed and his Lovely assistant wouldn't miss chance to make some money.

They each took one of my arms and dragged me through the kitchen, giving their thanks to the houselevs. They squealed and smiled, obviously extremely pleased. I hesitantly stumbled along, my mind racing. What's going to happen? What if he never speaks to me gain? Oh My Gosh, I sound like some crazy hormonal teenager!

_Wait, I am... Again_

"Gah! Look, look, how much do you want? I'll give it to you" I cried out in desperation as we approached the doors that led to the great Hall. Colin gave me a smirk, a dark look in his eyes. Luna's laugh tinkled through my ears, but now, made me shiver in fear.

"Ain't goanna happen, Bella Dear. This is too big of a chance to give up!" As we got closer my struggle got harder, my screams punctuated with the occasional 'no'. I started blubbering nonsense about how much money I would give him, before they both pushed open the door, and pulled me in.

_Wow_

That was the first thing that I thought. The Great Hall looked beautiful, all decorated or Christmas. The trees glittered from the gold and silver ornaments that adorned them, the fairy lights shining only slightly brighter. Those who were hear had an amazed look in their eyes as the surveyed the banquet that was put out for the Christmas Feast. Minnie and Dumble were up at their usual seats, looking very content. Professor Snape was the only one out of place as he sneered down at the rest of us.

And then, there he was. Somehow, he hadn't noticed our noisy entrance, and was still chatting away with his friends. Before he could spot us, I grabbed Lu and Colin by their collars and rushed over to our table, where we quickly sat at our usual place near the end of the table. I ducked my head and stared intently at the wood, pretending to be looking for some crack or something.

"You say shit, and that's your ass!" I hissed at them, my cheeks heating up against my will. Dear God, I'm blushing again. That's like the hundredth time today! Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Dam-

"Bella?" Oh shit, oh shit, maybe I still have time to escape-.

"Bella, dear, Harry's talking to you" two pairs of arms wrapped themselves around each of mine, so similar to an iron vice. The table creaked slightly as he sat down, his weight taking a toll on its old wood. I had no choice but to slowly look up, at directly into his eyes. His eyes...

"H-H-Hey, Harry!" I stuttered, feeling myself go three shades darker. His stare never wavered, and I wondered why he was here. Hermione and the red-head were watching us curiously from their place at the Gryffindor table. Suddenly, he smiled, before waving them over. Hermione nodded and grabbed tomato head and brought him over to our table. He looked bit uncomfortable...

"You all know Hermione, but you haven't met Ron yet, did you?" We all shook our heads" Well then, Ronald Weasley, meet Isabella Decourus, Luna Lovegood, and Colin Creevey." He gave Luna a weird look, one that made me want to slap it off his face.. They both sat down, and we all fell into an awkward silence. I would sneak a look at Harry here and there, and then blush when I saw he was looking at me too.

_You have got to be kidding me. What the hell am I doing?_

"So Bella, have you been reading that book I gave you?" Hermione politely asked. Colin snickered, before smirking at me. The table shook a bit when I kicked his leg, and he slapped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from shrieking .Luna glared at both of us, looking like a mother whose children were acting up in a supermarket.

"Play nice, we have company" she chastised. We couldn't help but hang our heads in shame and mumble a 'sorry', to the Gryffindors who looked severely uncomfortable.

"Nice to see who has who in check".

"Excuse me?" The red-head looked up to me, his eyes fierce. We had some sort of staring contest, before he gave up. Hah! The only one who can beat me at this game is Luna, Minnie, and Dumble. In your face bitch!

Harry interrupted my mental celebration by asking me to hand him the pudding. We all ate in silence except for the little tidbits of conversation here and there. It was tense, and I opened my mouth to say something before a loud crash sounded next to me. Startled, we all turned to see Colin jump up, his head swinging in every direction.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" I yelped, ducking as a leg of chicken from his plate nearly hit me square in my face. His plate knocked over the goblet of pumpkin juice, showering its orange liquid everywhere. We all hurried away from the table to avoid getting wet.

"I smell money!" He exclaimed, a greedy looking appearing on his face. He grabbed both our hands, and ran straight out the Great Hall. His eyes were wild; gleaming with a madness even _I_ didn't possess. He took a deep breath, relishing whatever he smelled.

"A whole bloody lot of it two.. At least 500 galleons. Imagine it, Bells! My brother and I won't have to worry about expenses for at least three _years!_ Good-bye, ratty robes, stained textbooks, old brooms..." he babbled, running even faster. Before I knew it, we were outside, and he dropped me and Luna on the ground. With great strides, he charged at an old, withered tree that looked frightfully familiar.

"COLIN!" Luna called out in a strangled voice. I almost asked her what was wrong, before a loud crash grabbed my attention. Colin was lying on the floor, unmoving.

"Oh shit... COLIN! GET YOUR GREEDY ASS UP AND RUN, DAMMIT!" The fuck? Out of all the stupid things he could have done, he decided to run head-first into the Whomping Willow? After a few more scalding comments, courtesy of me, he jumped up and ran like a bat out of hell. The tree slammed its branches around, barley missing Colin by a strand of his mousy brown hair.

He kept going, bypassing us and heading straight into the castle. The Whomping Willow flailed around for a bit, before halting to a stop. Suddenly, it was as if nothing had happened, the now-screaming Colin the only hint something interesting went on. I sighed, shaking my head in exasperation, before following Luna back into the school.

Colin was leaning against a wall, hands on knees, breathing heavily. I awkwardly patted him on the back, trying to give him some form of comfort. Luna on the other hand, pulled out a first aid kit out of nowhere, and proceeded to tend to his minor injuries. A few scratches here and there, not too bad. He had the most disappointed look on his face, one that just wanted to make you give him a hug-

"You know we're going in there, right?" he mumbled, so low we almost didn't hear him. A twitch.

"Excuse me?" he didn't miss a bat, rubbing his hands over his face.

"I said, we're going in there. I need that money." He said clearly this time, a hint of aggravation tracing his words. As though she could read my mind, Luna grabbed my hand right when I was about to knock some sense into this boy who was spouting some crazy shit. He glared at me, a sneer on his lips.

"I don't know about you all, but that money is extremely important. My brother can barely afford his robes now. So excuse me, if you can't understand how we _poor__ people_ have to make it by." Talk about a complete attitude change! I suppose he was right in some twisted way, but that doesn't mean I can take it! With my mind set on telling him off, I opened my mouth, only to have Luna pinch my thigh. She gave me a warning glance, telling me to just let it go.

"_Just __this time!_" I hissed, only low enough for her to hear. Colin calmed down somewhat, fixing both of us with a steady gaze. Seeing no other way to do this, I crossed my hands behind my head and walked away. After a while, I realized they weren't following me, and turned around.

"Well, aren't you coming?" They both stared blankly.

"Where, exactly?" Colin asked a dumbfounded look on his face. Smirking I motioned for them to hurry up.

"To the library, of course. If that tree has a weakness, it's sure to be there." He broke out into a wide smile, pushing himself off the ground, and running towards me, Luna following at a slower pace. We walked together, barley containing our excitement for what could possibly be a new adventure...

Life is good.


	18. Chapter 18

""Its not here either!" Colin groaned, practically throwing another book into our steadily growing pile of failures. It has been the second day since we decided to search for any weaknesses of the Whomping Willow. So far, we came up with zilch.

"Perhaps it's in the Restricted Section?" Luna pondered, flipping through the pages of another botanic magazine. I tried to make sense of the garbled words on the page, before Colin turned it upside down... Oh!

" Thanks, Col." I grinned sheepishly. Sometimes I wondered... Why was I in Ravenclaw? He rolled his eyes, before picking up another book that looked to weigh about twenty pounds. Twirling my wand between my fingers, I scanned over the entries.

"But we need a teacher's written permission to do so. Whose goanna give us that? You know sure as hell I'm not asking Dumble. That would only serve to add fuel to the entire 'Just because I'm his Goddaughter' thing." Colin sighed, before tossing the book into the pile. We already decided to skip lunch on this thing. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers.

"Wait! Bells, you're great in Charms, right? Maybe you could _charm _Professor Flitwick into giving you permission." His pun fell flat, but his suggestion didn't. I thought it over for a while, before nodding.

"That could work. But, I'm goanna need a reason to." Colin gave me his trademarked grin, patting me on the back.

"Don't worry! I'm sure you can think of something; you _are_ in Ravenclaw." Of course. Deciding there was no reason to hold it off any longer, I jumped up, and ran out the library, Luna and Colin following behind me. In no time at all we reached the Great Hall just as everyone was leaving. Soon, Professor Flitwick came out, chatting with Minnie about something. We politely waited until they were finished until we approached him.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could muster. He blinked a few times before fixing us with a smile, pushing his spectacles up farther on his small nose.

"Well, if it isn't my best student. How may I be of service to you, Ms. Decorus?" I smiled, batting my eyelashes in a way I prayed could be taken as innocent. Colin snickered behind me, attempting to write it off as a cough.

"Well, sir, you see, I am very interested in learning about charmed objects, you know. They always fascinated me; so I tried to learn more about them. Unfortunately, they are under the Restricted Section in the Library. I was oh, so disappointed, but wonder If you could write Permission for me, since you are the Charms teacher." And the Academy Award for Best Suck- Up goes to-.

"Well, I can't help but feel proud when a student strives to learn more outside of the classroom. Of course I can write Permission for you; In fact, I can have it by tomorrow. And you should get to your next class now." I gave him my most dazzling smile.

"Thank you so much, Profesor Flitwick." With another grin, he walked away, to what we could only guess was his next class. Once he was out of sight, Colin broke down in loud laughter.

"_I was oh-so __disappointed__!_" he mocked in a high, girlish voice, giggling like mad. I smacked him on his head, which effectively served to shut him up. Even Luna looked a bit tickled.

"Don't forget I'm doing this so _you_ can get your money, Col." He somewhat composed himself, straitening his tie and dusting invisible dirt off his cloak.

"Well, we have a class to go to, oh best student" He exclaimed, giving us both a sly wink. I shook my head before following the two of them to Herbology. I hope this will go well.

Knowing our luck, I shouldn't get my hopes to high.

* * *

"Check this out!" Colin shouted from somewhere. I walked past Luna whose nose was buried in a book, to Colin who was flipping through the pages of some book about the secret of money.

"So there _is_ a spell to create Galleons!" I sighed, grabbing the book from his hand and placing it back on the shelf.

" A spell that's illegal, Col. Think before you say things" he glared, but decided to look through the rest of the books anyway. I walked up and down, before something caught my eye. There was a book smaller than the rest, with a spine that was tattered. Picking it up, I carefully turned the page, and saw it was some sort of diary. The entries weren't dated, and no one's name as on it. I flipped through the diary, before a certain paragraph was entered.

"Guys, you have to come see this." They crowded around me, staring at the journal. Pulling it closer to my eyes, I read it aloud for them to hear:

" _Last week they planted that willow tree __that's__ so rare not one of us knows what it us. __Apparently__, If you get to close it will try to __whomp__ you, so a couple of Fifth years named it__ 'The Whomping Willow." It's a bit cliché if you ask me. Also, __there's__ this __rumor__ that if you stand on one of the knots, or use a certain spell to __Immobilize__ it, you can get in. __It's__ probably just some __rumor__ the Seventh years came up with..."_ We all stared at it for a moment.

"The Immobulus spell." Luna concluded after a few minutes of hard thinking. I nodded; I heard that spell from somewhere. Colin was close to exploding, barley holding in his excitement. He began fidgeting like a little child and I couldn't help but grin at him.

"Well then, we know how to get in the tree now. The only thing left is _when_ we're going to risk our lives for Collin's money." The more I said it, the more ridiculous this plan sounded. Luna took the diary from me and surveyed the entries one more time, obviously searching for anything of importance. When she was satisfied that she didn't find anything, she closed it and placed it with the other books. We left the library, feeling a certain sense of triumph.

As we walked side-by-side though the hall, I wondered what we were going to do. Of course, we have to faction in the potential danger of the Dementors, and other things like that… Just thinking of what would happen if they caught us is just disastrous.

"We're going to have to do this near the end of the year. If we don't now, depending on whether or not we'll get caught, our punishment will be much longer. We should probably do it sometime in June and- Colin, stop pouting. It's January; the end of the year will come quicker than you know it. And is that Hermione?" We all turned to the direction in which Luna was pointing. Just like she said, the bushy-haired Gryffindor was walking alone through the halls, her head hanging low. She didn't notice us as she passed, but we all heard the soft sniffling that came from no one but her. I stepped in front of Hermione, planning to stop her, but she ran into me instead

"What's wrong, Hermy?" I asked, holding out my hand to help her up when she fell backwards. Realizing who we were, she quickly wiped away tears from her puffy, red eyes, and gave us a trembling smile. Her over-exaggerated attempt at pretending nothing was wrong did not go unnoticed by neither of us. Arching an eyebrow, Colin looked at each of us with question. I shrugged, not too sure on how to answer his unspoken request. Luna, on the other hand, sighed, and plucked both of us in the head.

"It's rude to silently talk about someone when they're in front of you." We mumbled an apology to both of them, Luna giving Hermione her famous dreamy smile.

"Would you like to join us for some hot cocoa?" Without waiting for a reply, Luna grabbed Hermione by her sleeve and practically dragged her down with us to the kitchen. I pondered over the different reasons on what would usually make the stern bookworm cry, while Colin trailed behind us, no doubt thinking of nothing but Golden Gallons.

* * *

"So now, both of them aren't talking to me." She sniffled once more, using Luna's lent handkerchief to blow her nose. Colin winced making a strangled noise of disgust in his throat, and I silently kicked him in his leg. He glared at me, grinding his teeth in the most annoying way. I growled lowly, threatening him to make another sound. Thankfully, he submitted to my _p__ersuasive_ ways, and we both turned our attention back to Hermione.

"Well, you were doing it with their safety in mind, so-"

"I think she was being a nosy know-it-all, and stuck her nose where it didn't belong." _Crash_! Colin ducked just I time to avoid the full cup of hot cocoa I sent flying at his head. Luna shook her head, and Hermione was tittering between anguish for his heartless comment, and worrying for his safety that I was threatening.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" he jumped up avoiding the swarm of houselves that came to clean up the mess of shattered glass and brown liquid. Damn, if we kept coming here there wouldn't be any cups left!

'You cold bastard! What was that for?"

"It was the truth; absolutely no need to sugar coat things. And what would have happened if that hit me?

"I trusted your abilities to duck, Col!"

"Your sarcasm is layered on so thick I could cut it with a knife, you Psychotic Bitch!"

"Oh, so am I a bitch then?"

"Hell yeah!

"Sounds so wrong coming from a cheap-ass, money-loving bast-"

"Um... guys… I'm not _that_-"

"Stay out of it, Hermione!"

"Ya, this is between me and her!"

"But I'm not really offended-"

"Of Course you are! This buffoon had to go and break your fragile heart into even smaller pieces!"

"But I think he is right!"

"See, Colin, I told you s- Wait, What?" We both turned to her, shock clear on both of our faces, though Colin's held a fain trace of smug satisfaction that annoyed me. In fact, it annoyed m so much I almost threw _another_ cup at his head, before Hermione hurriedly grabbed it out of my hands. Throughout this entire ordeal, Luna was calmly sipping her cocoa, eyes closed as if savoring the flavor. After taking a deep, calming breath, she placed the cup on the table and turned to us.

"Sit down." She commanded, and we both complied without argument. Hermione still looked a bit shaken up, the rescued glass trembling in her hands.

"Look, I don't want you guys to fight because of me okay? You all have a great friendship, and just because I jeopardized mine doesn't mean that-"I snorted, waving her remark away passively.

"Oh, _please_ Hermione. We do this every day. In fact we're already over it, aren't we Colin?" he nodded, chomping on some slightly-stale cookies. "And, you're acting out of your usual personality. What happened to the snarky bookworm that we _all _know and positively adore… Especially a certain redhead" I gave her a sly wink, giggling along with with Luna as she turned a bright red.

" Though, you are wrong, you were just trying to help them. Next time, try to look through their perspective before you act. Besides, they'll get over it soon, and if they don't, I'm sure Bella will knock some sense into them." Colin wisely stated. Hermione gave us a smirk, brushing her brown locks out of her now sparkling eyes.

"_Knock?_ Surely, you mean beat the crap out of them until their almost incoherent, right?" We all grinned, knowing that the regular Hermione was back. I threw my arms above my head, stretching, and let out a long, loud yawn.

"Well it seems we completed our do-something-good objective for today!" When Hermy looked confused, Luna took the liberty to answer her unspoken question.

"It seems we all have a 'helping-people complex'. We try to help at least one person a day, or else we would feel greatly disappointed." She nodded, stirring the hot- well cold chocolate with a silver spoon. The houselevs immediately brought us another plate of cookies as soon as the last crumb hit Colin's lips, this one full of Christmas trees covered in bright, yellow icing. We all chatted idly for a while, Colin cracking up again when the brown haired Gryffindor asked me about the book she gave me. I blushed bright red, retorting that I didn't need the help. The table fell silent as they all gave me pitying looks.

"What?"

"She's in denial."

"Definitely."

"A bit sad, it is."

"I mean, there is a limit to how ridiculous one person's fantasies can get, but _this-_"

"Oh, shut_ up_!"

* * *

"Um… It's blue, right?" Luna shook her head agar.

"No, it's black." Colin looked up from writing some essay for herbology, a weird look on his face. He casually twirled his quill between his fingers, the ink staying on the point.

"How in hell would you know what color a dementor's inner ribcage is? That is if they have one!"

"I was positive it was a dark blue…" I mumbled, lazily flipping through the pages of another textbook. My homework has been done, along with Luna's, and we were waiting for Colin to finish the last paragraph of his essay. To pass the time, she had picked up some random book, and started questioning me about the colors of creature's insides. Scrunching her small nose, she tossed the book to the side, shaking her head sadly.

"That book is inaccurate. They said it was a 'honey-mist navy' whatever that is. If they got that wrong, what else could be?" She sighed, looking out the window onto the grounds. She suddenly snapped her fingers, and turned to me with eyes gleaming with mischief. Uh-Oh.

"So, tomorrow happens to be Valentine 's Day… Do you have any plans with anyone?" I blushed, remembering what had just taken place the night before…

_I absently played with Harry's fingers as they entwined with mine. The wind was strong today, so he placed his cloak over me in an act of kindness. I discreetly sniffed it, relishing in the way it smelled exactly like me. He seemed a bit distant today, staring at the glistening river as a gust of air blew his unruly hair around his face. His hand instinctively tightened around mines, and for a few moments, I wasn't able to breath. Damn hormones._

"_Soon, it's going to be Valentine's Day" I jumped at the sudden sound of his voice. Wait, what's today? Ummmmm, February the…. Damn!_

"_Do you have any plans?" I shook my head violently, my hair floating around my face. Oh God, he wasn't going to… Was he? I held my breath waiting for the moment I eagerly anticipated, but what another part of me, one that was part of my past self, feared._

"_Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"_

"_Yes!" My voice came out high and squeaky. I blushed realizing how utterly ridiculous I sounded. He gave me the most breath-taking grin, his emerald eyes sparkling._

_Wait, what the hell just happened?_

(End Flashback)

In other words, after some exciting encouragement from Luna, and some begging from Colin so that he could photograph us and sell it to the Daily Prophet, I ended up in Hogsmeade outside of some random store waiting for Harry. Other, love-sick kids swarmed around me, and I shivered in excitement.

Oh God, Help Me!


	19. Chapter 19

"_Bella? Come in, Bella!"_

"Oh God, Lu, I can't do this." I frantically screamed into the receiver. The couples gave me strange looks, probably wondering what mental institution I escaped from. This was all Colin's idea… To benefit both of us, he and Luna would follow me around on my 'date' with Harry, while Luna gives me advice through a chip that was snuck secretly in my ear. All I had to do was act myself, and if I needed pep talk, she was right there.

And Colin got to photograph everything and sell it to the Daily Prophet for some money. Of course, completely ignoring the fact that we could get in a helluva lot of trouble is The Professors at Hogwarts found out we were here.

"_Well, it's too late now. We already sneaked you out here, and thank God since it was so crowded, you two only needed some minor glamor charms. Besides, He's right there!"_ I looked up with mixed feelings of anticipation and dread as Harry walked around the corner, heading turning side-to-side, obviously looking for me. When his eyes landed on my shaking form, they lit up, and he gave me that gorgeous smile. Ahh….. Wait, what was I doing again?

"_Bella! Focus!"_ Oh yeah, that's right. Date. With Harry. I've got a date with Harry Potter. I've got a date with bloody Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Oh, if the Daily Prophet got their hands on this….

"Plan aborted!" I whispered into the chip, before ripping it out my ear, chucking it towards the direction of the bush in which Colin and Luna were hiding in. The former jumped up, a look of confusion on his face as his hands gripped his large camera. Luna popped up a few seconds later, cocking her head to the side. I nodded, affirming my previous decision.

"_Game Over" _I mouthed. They looked so disappointed I almost went over there to console hem, but at that exact moment, Harry came up and awkwardly pulled me into a hug. He was so warm and smelled so good… Focus! I pulled back and smiled, surprised to find that it came naturally. He took my hand as we went into the swarm of love-sick couples, all making lovey-dovey faces at each other and kissing. Their eyes were full of love, focused only on the person of their affection. I found myself wondering if Harry and I would be like that one day….

We walked into a store called Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop a store in which I never went into before. And boy, am I glad I didn't. It was like a Valentine Day Barbie doll threw up in here. It was all decked out for the couples, even with the cute little cherubs. At least, I guess they were supposed to be cute. They mostly freaked me out, and with other things in here, I was not feeling this. I could obviously tell Harry was uncomfortable by the way he fidgeted and shuffled.

We got a table for two near a window on the far east of the building. Thankfully, everyone else in here was too focused on their partners then to notice who we were. I glanced out the glass, and saw Colin snapping away on his camera. The moment Harry turned away, I began silently cursing at them, fury burning in my eyes. They got the message, and railed off in the other direction. I blew some matted hair out of my face. Damn, it was so hot in here! And, why the hell are so many people in here? There has to be a safety restriction in this place.

"You like it here?" I was about to answer, until the loud noises of a couple having a heated make-out session a few tables away muffled my voice. I sighed, and took a sip of the tea, before almost spitting it out. Way too sweet. This place was driving me insane. It was hot, cramped, frilly, tacky, filled with lusty teenagers and-.

Something pink was floating down from the sky. Harry groaned, and I realized it was confetti that was being thrown from the Golden cherub above us. That was the last straw. Shooting up, I grabbed Harry's hand and bolted out of there. As soon as we got outside, I took a deep breath, letting the chilly air envelop me. Even though he looked a bit sorry, Harry was obviously relieved to be gone from hat place. I started walking to The Three Broomsticks, before Harry grabbed my arm and stopped me short.

"Sorry that wasn't the best place to go." I smiled and raked my fingers through his hair, shaking out all the confetti.

"Actually, it wasn't that bad, not my worst experience. I means sure it's pretty high up there, but…." I trailed off giving him a cheeky grin. After a while his frown turned into a smile, and he grabbed my hand and started walking along with me.

"And you know what the best part is?" He looked at me, a look of happiness on his face.

"What?"

"That I get to spend it with you."

* * *

" So then he was like, 'Call me Pimp Daddy D!" We both started cracking up, swinging our arms between us. It had long since been nightfall, but to make our date seem a little longer, we decided to have a personal dinner in the Kitchen. Of course, unbeknownst to Harry It wasn't that personal as two sneaky best friends of mine were watching us the whole time. Harry walked me to the portrait before I stood on my tip-toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, my face a bright red.

"Goodnight." I whispered. He had a goofy grin on his face as he started to walk away backwards.

"G'night." And with that, he was gone, and I listened to his footsteps until I couldn't hear them anymore. Feeling a bit light-headed, I stumbled into the common room, greeted by the sight of Luna and Colin watching me intently from the blue couch. I waved to them, before tripping up the steps, not even noticing the identical smirks on their face. As I ran into my room door, and collapsed on the bed, I wondered if this was what it felt like to be drunk. I grabbed the pillow and crushed it to my mouth, before letting out a squeal that would have woken up the entire castle if the pillow wasn't there.

"I Like him. I really, really like him. Oh God, I LIKE him!" My high-pitched squeak seemed five times louder in this attic I had for a dorm. Even from here, I could hear Luna' dainty footsteps climbing the squeaky steps, and I had a sudden urge to go make some popcorn and blab about everything Harry and I did today.

"So I assume everything went well today?" She was leaning in the doorway, a knowing smile on her face. I rolled onto my back and faced the ceiling, my breath shallow. I heard her get into her bed next to mine. I absently fingered my necklace, which glowed dimly for a while the moment I touched it. The blue gems felt warm, the energy of magic- my magic- flowing through them. I wonder what kind of spell was used to contain a person's magic.

"It's obvious you like him, and he likes you too, you know?" I groaned, nodding to her. My heart was still racing, making me bury my face farther into the blanket. What the hell is wrong with me.

"Hormones." Luna answered, as though she could read my mind. I heard something crunching, and then the sound of hewing, and I turned to see Luna nibbling on a biscuit as she calmly turned the pages of her book. "How hard for you, having to go through puberty twice."

"Puberty doesn't seem to take its toll on you." She smiled, her figure bathed in the silver moonlight, and looked more like some celestial creature than ever.

"I try to keep as calm as possible. Tea is very effective in providing serenity to both mind and body." Again with the words of wisdom! What, was she secretly some five hundred year old monk in disguise? When she was finished snacking, Luna placed the book one her bedside, and skipped her way to the bathroom. Since it was a school night, I walked to the brown wardrobe and pulled out my singing nightgown that I bought on our secret trip to Hogsmeade .

A few minutes later Luna came back out fully dressed, and tucked herself into her bed. I went in next, locking the door behind me. Even though I know she wasn't going to come in here, having an assured feeling of privacy made me feel better. I undressed pulling off the white dress Luna forced me into, using my fingers to brush out the elaborate curls she so professionally decorated my long hair into. Oh yeah, I was supposed to cut it… Aw, let's just forget that.

My hand still bared that horrible scar. Hopefully, there was a spell to remove this terrible reminder of my past life, and those involved with it. Brushing my hair out of my face, I jumped into the shower and turned on the water, shrieking when its ice cold water hit me. I switched the nob for hot water, sighing when it balanced out. After a while, I stepped out and got dressed. A couple of seconds later, I was in my bead, listening to the soft lullaby being played by my gown, mixed with Luna's soft snores.

"_Why am I so scared of falling in love with Harry?"_

"You don't love him, it's just some hormonal thing!"

"_No, it's definitely deeper than that… Definitely.!"_

"Oh please, you don't 'fall in love', you think you do!"

Oh great, now I'm arguing with myself, just perfect. There goes another little bit of my already small amount of sanity.

" _You know you like him"_

"Just shut up, why don't you."

* * *

"Bella, slice them a bit thinner, okay?" I nodded, concentrating on just managing to get through this class. Snape slowly stalked through each row, a sneer forever on his face, criticising each one of us to the point of crying without even having to say a word.

"Now, that's what I call talent!" I snickered at my mental jab to the dreary individual which, of course, did not escape his hawk vision. He promptly turned on his heels, facing us, greasy hair falling into his face. Even though I should have known better, I started trembling. He was just so damn intimidating. I have got to learn to do that.

"Do you find something amusing, Ms. Decorus? Care to share with the rest of the class?" Defiant silence reigned throughout the class. Colin slightly turned, his eyes practically screaming at me to say something. Snape smirked, and turned back around to face the board.

"Then perhaps you would like to share with me during detention tonight. Don't be late." And with that, he dismissed the class, and I got out of there as fast as I could.

" Big- nose, Ugly Ass, Greasy Haired GI-"

"Why do I get a feeling you're talking about Snape?" Even I was surprised by the complete 360 degree turn my attitude seemed to make. I gave him a big smile, blushing like usual and tucked some hair behind my ear. Damn, I was corny.

"Hello, Harry." He grinned, his sparkling innocence practically blinding me. Oh shit, I can't feel my legs. If Colin got a hold of this, I would absolutely…

_Flash!_

"Okay, now it's your turn Lu. Make sure you can clearly get both of their faces…. No like this, try from this angle…"

"It's not really that hard, Colin."

"I know, Lu, but just trust me on this one.."

"You guys do know I can see you right?"

Ignoring me completely, Colin quickly wrote down some notes in his little pad while Luna went flash happy with the camera that was almost bigger than her head. Clearing his throat Harry looked away and began awkwardly rubbing his head. Chancing another death glare at the annoying duo, I gave Harry a reassuring smile patting his arm.

"I'll see you at lunch, Harry." After watching him walk away, I quickly stalked up behind the two who were now trying to figure out what happened to the camera after Luna dropped it on the floor, and swiftly slapped Colin on he back of his head. Luna on the other hand only received a light pluck.

"What the fuck?" he sputtered, dropping the camera again. Luna, with an unusually depressed look on her face, tried to pick it up, only for a part of it to fall back off again. Oh God, now she looked really pitiful. Then again, she had nothing on Colin, whose face looked like his puppy just got ran over, mouth hanging open in silent shock. He was trembling, stuck in a very awkward pose of an aborted rescue of his camera, arms reaching out to try and catch the forsaken thing.

"Oh, for fucks sake! My Camera!" I winced a bit at the mass of messed up metal. Well, I guess we could fix it.

"There has to be a spell for this, right?

* * *

Wincing, I eased myself into the warm bed. It groaned and creaked from its age with every move I made. Luna tsked, mentally reminding me not to mess up the bandaging she just performed. She placed the discarded book on her side table, before attempting to help me into my bed. Once everything was settled, she pulled the blankets up to my chin, tucking it under my sides. I gave her a smile, my eyes still blurry with tears of pain. It hurt just thinking about what happened.

Okay, so I'll go with Good News first. So, after detention with Snape that would have been completely horrid if it wasn't for a certain Boy-Who-Lived, darling Harry offered to walk me back to the Common Room. So, after taking much longer than needed, we arrived near the stairs, and he kissed my cheek. Of course I kept my cool, but once he was out of sight I began silently squealing, jumping up and down. As you may have guessed, with my luck I managed to fall down all three flights of stairs. Besides from a nasty cut on my knee, which Luna promptly bandaged, and a couple of bruises, I was perfectly fine.

Sadly, it completely ruined my Happy-High.

I managed to limp to the portrait, practically falling through, before I gave up trying to crawl up the stairs and laid down on the couch. Through some twist of good luck from Fate, which was entirely unusual for me, Luna came downstairs dressed brightly in her orange, green, and yellow night gown complete with bunny slippers, and spotted me near the fireplace. I wasn't that hard really; all she had to do was hear my over-dramatic groaning. So, she helped me to our dorm room, and a few moments later I got here.

After hearing her fumble around for a moment, Luna switched off the light, chirping a 'goodnight' to me. I moaned in reply, cuddling deeper into my pillow. Staring into the darkness, my mind seemed to drift off, teetering between a state of being asleep and awake. I pondered over how quickly the past few months seemed to fly by and what happened in them. Far back from my memory I was visited by a brief flash of an alien-looking place: every inch covered in dark green foliage, rain seeming to be endless. Even further back something kept nagging at me, pictures of Ivory-colored, marble skin and golden eyes. An even more chilling memory of the same face I once loved sneering at me in hatred warm eyes cold and dark in repulsion.

I felt myself falling even deeper into the blackness. Before I could blink I was in a forest; a dark forest with tall trees looming dangerously over me, an ominous feeling of dread invading my body through the light clothes I wore. I was stuck in my memory, I couldn't get out. Pinching my arm, I willed myself to wake up before the words that used to haunt me every night reached my ears.

"_You're not good enough for me."_

Instinctively, I slapped my hands over my ears, pressing harder with desperation to block out his velvet voice. I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes; I still wasn't strong enough to face him. It began to rain, the drops painfully real on my hot skin, cold and icy.

"_I don't want you anymore."_

"_Wake up, wake up, wake up…"_ I mentally chanted to myself. The rain began to fall harder, pounding me with a ferocity I never felt before. It was so strong it seemed as if the trees would fall, as if the very ground would giveaway to its strength. Yet, seeming unaffected by it, his words still rang loud and clear.

"_It will be as if I never existed…"_

Just as predicted, the land seemed to tremble, before everything was falling through nothing. I chanced a glance through my fingers, and watched in part horror, part amazement as the trees and the sky seemed to fall soundlessly. The last thing I saw were pitch black eyes glaring at me, making my blood run cold…

"_I don't love you."_

"BELLA!"

Someone was roughly shaking me, aborting my impending dream-death. Slowly waking up, I looked into the worried silver-blue eyes of Luna. Giving her a small, reassuring smile, she let out a sigh of relief, before giving me a bone-crushing hug. Chuckling, I patted her back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, her voice cracking a bit.

"Talk about wh-"I stopped mid-question, feeling something warm and wet rolling down my cheeks. Lightly touching my face, I discovered that I was crying. Suddenly my facade of strength deteriorated, and I was left with no defenses, and no other way but to hug Luna back.

"Yeah" I replied miserably "I wanna talk about it."


	20. Teaser

Harry Potter was confused. Harry Potter was _very_ confused.

He was confused as to why whenever he talked to Bella, she would run away. He was confused as to why Colin Creevy was skipping through the halls, muttering about strange creatures he doubt existed. He was confused as to why Luna Lovegood was seen stomping through the halls, cursing worse than a sailor.

Harry Potter was very confused indeed.

"Of course, one of you fucking ridiculous get rich quick schemes got us into this damned mess!" A usually soft and gentle voice could be heard screaming. An obviously angry Luna came barreling down the halls, a less than angry Bella following in her wake.

"Look, Bells, it was an accident. How the hell was I supposed to know Peeves would break it?" She exclaimed, her long hair flying all over the place. Obviously she didn't brush it today. Colin soon came behind them, an unusually serene look on his face as he hummed some strange song Harry was sure he never heard of before. Ron gave him a surprised look, before leaning over and quietly whispering:

"I think your girlfriend went bonkers." This time, Harry was too surprised at the spectacle to remind Ron that she wasn't his girlfriend.

'_At least not yet."_ He told himself. Shaking his head to rid himself of all '_immoral_' thoughts, as his aunt would not doubt say, He grabbed Bella's hand, only to have her jerk it away, shooting him a venomous glare over her shoulder.

"Watch it, Potter! Haven't you ever heard of personal-OW!" Harry even winced as Luna struck the brunette hard over the head. Slightly stumbling, she sputtered her anger in a way that sounded familiar. Familiar, but not in a way that came from Bella's mouth.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Luna barked in a way that sounded so strange coming out of her mouth. Harry was a bit taken aback by her roughness. Bella glared at the blond, still delicately rubbing her head.

"B- Ah, damnit- _Bells!_ Don't hit me like that." There they go again. Harry tapped Luna on her shoulder, who turned around, her previous look of anger replaced with one of adoration. She suddenly went from fierce and scary, to swooning over him.

"Um-Luna, could you please explain what is going on?" At that moment, a dreamy looking Colin, who previously drifted off, came skipping through the doors, a faint smile plastered on his face. He came to a stop at the group that contained a muttering Bella, A swooning Luna, and a very, _very_ confused Harry Potter.

"There you are, Colin, Bella. I've been looking for you."

"But you were just here, Luna!" Harry scratched his head in confusment.

"Oh, yes, thats right."

"What the hell is going on?


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry I took so long with this chapter! This current story will be split into two chapters, and I'll have the second one out as quick as possible.

Also, everyone, please help me! My sister's birthday is coming up soon, and like other ids her age, she is obsessed with a website called 'Neopets. For her present, she would like if I was able to get people to create an account using a certain link for a referaal Program. To do so is very easy.

All you need to do is create an account using a valid email adress, then go to you inbox and activate it using the link they provide you. It is not necesarry to go back to the website after that, and you won't recieve any more messages. It takes about five minutes. The link is into thein my profile

Please help!

NOTE: For it to work, you HAVE to activate it. That can be done by either following a link they send you in an email, or copying the code from that email and paste into the large red box on he page of the website.

* * *

"But I still don't understand that whole thing about the inside of a Dementor-"

"Lu! Bells!"

Stopping in mid conversation/debate, the two girls watched with mild interest as their friend ran up to them, a mysterious object clutched to his chest. When Colin finally caught up, they saw it was a small, silver box. In fact, it was the very one he received this morning during breakfast, the one that made him squeal (yes, squealed) in delight, and then run out the doors of the Great Hall, leaving Bella and Luna to watch after him. Shrugging, they turned back to finish their food, and didn't see him until breakfast was over.

"What's that?" Bella asked warily, leaning slightly away from the box. She was more than familiar with his 'mystery objects', and his excitement could only mean that he was going to try to get money from this. His money-making plans usually don't go well, which can account for her fear of the Whomping Willow Operation.

"You would not believe what I just got!" He chattered quickly, delicately pulling off the top of the case, and began slowly pulling it out. Bracing herself for some catastrophic disaster, Bella covered her eyes and turned away, body tensed and ready to run like Hell if necessary. She stayed in that pose for a few minutes, waiting, before getting tired and just turning around.

"How pretty!" Luna sighed, staring at the object. Grumbling about 'not meeting her expectations' Bella grudgingly looked at the mystery object. It was a small crystal orb that fit perfectly in the palm of Colin's hand. Perhaps the interesting part of it was the multi colored lights that swirled around each other in the middle. There were three: Red, Blue, and Green.

"You won't believe what this can d- Wait, where did it go?" An obnoxious yet familiar cackle echoed throughout the empty halls, interrupting Colin with all his 'belief' stuff. With the angriest look he had on his face yet, face red and teeth clenched, Colin let out a furious roar and promptly brandished his wand, aiming it right at the ugly little creature that was bouncing of the walls.

"GIVE IT BACK, PEEVES!" He growled. Peeves cackled again, the sound disgustingly shrill in their ears, before he started flying away. With fierce determination, and one more growl ,Colin ran straight after him, leaving Bella and Luna no choice but to follow. Even though he was out of sight, it was not that hard to find him; his screams were louder than a bright red arrow pointing straight towards him. When they arrived, he was angrily shouting spells, the nasty thing managing to avoid all of them. Bella had to quickly duck to avoid an oncoming Stupefy. And then, the unthinkable happened.

"Heh, Heh! Little Cree- _Oops_!" They all watched in horror as the orb slipped from his hands, and dropped towards the ground. At the same moment, all three students jumped for it at the same time. It missed just a few inches shy of Colin's outreached fingers, and crashed as it fell. The multi-colored lights slowly seeped out of it, and they gazed in part amazement, part horror as they each grew. They wrapped each other around the children's bodies, and they were all blinded by bright flashing of light. After a few more moments of utter confusion, the lights were gone, and so was Peeves. The orb rolled lazily in the middle of the floor, the two parts it broken into shining dimly in the sunlight. With a gasp of anguish, Colin rushed forward to grab it spying no swirling colors.

"Oh, shit. I swear, I'm gonna… gonna… What the hell is wrong with my voice?" Curiously, he placed his hand on his neck feeling nothing out of the ordinary, except for when his hands trailed over the warm metal of a necklace. Was that there before? But why were his hands so small, and why were his legs this cold..?

"WHY THE _FUCK_ AM I WEARING A SKIRT!" he screamed, frantically trying to pull the fabric lower. Something kept falling in his eyes and his head felt so heavy. Grabbing some of the mysterious things, he could see they were long strands of dark brown hair. Becoming more and more frantic by the second, Colin ran his hands over what he was sure was his body, until he felt some things that were not supposed to be there.

"Um, Bells?" he squeaked. Hearing a groan coming from the lump of blond hair next to him, Luna tiredly sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, Col?" There was a pause, before her eyes widened even more, and she looked at Colin, then herself and then.. herself? Because she was a hundred percent sure it was herself staring back at her. A sense of dread overcame the both of them, before Bella-Well Luna, rolled her eyes skywards.

_"Oh, for fucks sake!"_

(End Flashback)

"And that's pretty much what happened." Luna- Bella finished, placing her hands on her hips. The Golden trio stared dumbly at the three younger students, the first one to break the silence being Harry, who mumbled a quick 'I'm Sorry', even though he was not at fault. He awkwardly rubbed his head, wondering if this girl he developed a fancy towards possibly got in more tireding situations than he did himself, Chosen One and all.

Hermoine gave Lu-Bella a reassuring pat on the back, while Colin, who was in his almost-girlfriend's body, sobbed while he tried to push together the two broken parts of the orb. Seeing her look so pitiful wanted to make him give her a hug- until he realized he would probably get punched in the face if he did.

"Ah, damn!" she-he sniffed, rubbing his snot with his sleeve. Bella crinkled her nose in disgust, giving her clothes a sad glance. Be-Colin didn't notice this as he was a bit depressed at the moment. Obviously, the most calm of the three, as always, was Col-Luna, who was humming a melody as she gazed up towards the roof, seeming fascinated at its cracks.

"Colin, that's disgusting!" The harsh tone was very unusual coming from the usually serene blonde's mouth. In fact, a few Fourth Years who overhead them cast a few curious glances in the direction of the girl who all have labled a compete ditzy lunatic. Noticing their curiosity, Bella in Luna's body cast them a withering glare.

"What?" she demanded rather indignantly " I know there isn't anything on my face, so go on then! Shoo!" They stood there for a few moments, before hurrying their way along the corridor. Harry fought his natural instinct to wonder why Luna was acting so weird, than usual of course, trying to tell his subconscious that it _wasn't_ Luna. Oh no, it was his girlfriend(almost), and he wondred how he never realized how much she cursed before. He watched, mind racing as Bella in Luna's body stared cursing again, yelling at Colin in Luna's body. They seemed to argue more than Ron and Hermoine, just without the sexual tension. More of the sibling variety.

"Why do you look so confused, Harry Potter? Is it that weird seeing your girlfriend in my body?" Coming from Colin's mouth, there was so much wrong with that sentence. Pushing back remarks of how Bella was not his girlfriend ( officialy), he gave C-Luna a long look.

"So, what are you all going to do now?" He-well she shrugged, unusually well-groomed brown hair staying in place. The sounds of the heated argument between the two second years abruptly stopped, and Harry turned to see the quickly retreating back of Isabella; Luna's body was nowhere to be found. When he turned back around, Colin's body was gone too. How exactly did they do that without him noticing?

"A trick the twins taught us to scare people. It only took a couple of chocolate frogs, so it was a good deal." He jumped, letting out an embarrassing squeak. Colin-well, Luna was standing behind him, hands clasped behind his/her back, a small smirk playing on his/her lips. Harry placed a hand on his racing heart, his mind struggling to keep up, burdened with the thoughts of switched bodies and disappearing acts. At the mention of bribing the twins, something that he and Bella briefly talked about, he opened his mouth to ask exactly what the twins were making, before more frantic screams interrupted him.

"WHO'S LOONY NOW, EH?" Luna in Colin's body sighed, before hurrying to the corridor. Bella in Luna's body was towering over a few, scared students, wand brandished and waving dangerously in their faces. Colin in Bella's body was taking in all of the action, quickly taking pictures from various angles. Co-Luna sighed, obviously depressed at the thought that she couldn't tease Harry anymore, before quickly pulling her wand out of her bag. Muttering the incantation, Bella's wand flew out of Luna- well, Bella's hand and into the switched girl's. Eyes wide, the kids scurried to their feet and ran. Harry watched in amazement as Colin finished taking pictures, ginning happily as he wiped the sweat of of his/Bella's forehead. Luna quickly chastised the girl who had her head bowed, blond hair falling in her eyes.

"Sorry, Lu." She mumbled nervously twirling her fingers. Colin came up behind her, wrapping his arms around the girls neck.

"Don't be so mad, Lu! Besides, thanks to these pictures,I can get a helluva lot of money! Probably enough to pay for all my books next year! think of the headlines _"Newly Discovred Decorus Child Caught in Heated Battle_' or maybe something about her bullying children smaller than her. Think of the possibilities!_"_ He brushed the bangs off the now-smiling Luna- well Bella's face, both of them sharing a content expression. Harry tiredly placed his head in his hands. Less than twenty minutes and he already had the biggest migraine in all of his life. This three were too peculiar.

"You broke Harry!" Colin exclaimed, chortling loudly. Bella blushed, averting her face from the curious glances Luna sent her. Just then, Hermoine ran up behind them, face red and panting. In her right hand she was clutching a book that was almost bigger than her, in the left a quill. Ron was nowhere to be seen.

"Headmaster Dumbledore wants to see you!" she exclaimed loudly. The trio nodded, and began walking in the general direction of The Headmaster's office. She nodded towards Harry, and he followed behind them. By the time he caught up with them, they were already past the statue and going up he stairs. Did the twins provide them with some form of super speed? Yet another thing he had to ask Bella after this whole fiasco had been sorted.

"Why do I feel as if some thing bad- well, something worse is going to happen?" He sighed, before following the second-years up the stairs the the office of his Headmaster.

* * *

"So, I guess that its Peeves fault, but if I were to punish someone, it would be that blockhead right there, right Dumble?" With a nervous giggle and a final wave of her hands, Luna sent a ill-meaning glare towards the shy Bella, who was more-or less hiding in the corner. Harry, from his perch on one of the chairs next to Colin carefully watched Dumbledore's expression. He blinked, looked over at the three switched teens, blinked again, and reached over to grab a lemon-drop. He gave a sigh as as he saw he only had three left. Harry kept his gaze down, nervously fiddling with his fingers as he absentmindedly listened to the conversation going between Godfather, and his goddaughter in another body. Colin's body was posed in an effeminate gesture, legs crossed and hands gently folded on his lap. As though somehow noticing his gaze, Luna in Colin's body turned her eyes towards him, a small smile playing on his-her lips. She jutted her chin towards Dumbledore, signaling that he was about to say something important.

"The Sphere of Converting" he stated, sucking on a lemon drop" It looks like a crystal orb with different colors inside, correct? It wasn't that expensive, up until two days ago when the last one disappeared. Most say it causes more trouble than what it is worth, as it causes things to 'switch' when its essence, or the colors, are released. What it converts could be completely random, it might make a chair perform the action of a lamp, or vice-versa. But if the public were to find out that it can, in fact, even switch a person's spirit-" He cut himself off, sighing once more.

" To get back to your original bodies, you must first collect the essences and place them back into the sphere. Its rather simple, all you need is an extraction tool which can be acquired from Professor Snape." They all winced. That just made everything ten times harder.

"But I must ask, Mr. Creevy, how did you become in possession of such an item?" Colin let out a barking laugh, before grabbing his two companions and racing out the door, barley mangling a farewell over his shoulder. Harry sighed and stood up, wondering why he was even called here.

"Col..."

"Yup?"

"Time Turner?"

"Time Turner." Their conversation was apperently only heard by Harry, as he got up to leave, before he was called back.

"Harry?" He stopped and turned to face his old Headmaster." Please do me a favor, and make sure Isabella doesn't cause too much mayhem." Harry grinned and nodded, before closing the door behind him, and eagerly following his friends.

* * *

"How the hell did you do it, Lu?" Bella asked in amazement, as she gave C-Luna a big hug. Colin's body chuckled in a very Luna-like manner, patting the young girl on the top of her sandy-blond hair. Colin was a bit pre-occupied while trying to figure out how to fix the orb so that the captured essences would stay put. Harry was still shocked at how easily Luna managed to acquire the item. He didn't know how she did it, as they all had to stand outside while she talked to the big-nosed git, yet she managed. Now, she was holding a rather small, black object that seemed to resemble a hand-held vacuum. At the end of the hands was a minature sphere, possibly for containing their essences.

Jumping up, Luna stretched her arms above her head, cracking her knuckles. It was a strange gesture coming from Luna's body; but then again, Harry had seen many strange things today. He took the item from Luna, feeling how cool and smooth the object was. He followed Bella as she led the group through the hallways, eyes open for anything out of the ordinary. They passed the usual things: ghosts, floating objects, meek first years and rambunctious seven years before finally stopping at what was perhaps the strangest.

"Is that normal?"

"Well Colin, we're staring at a portrait thats blinking red... And now green.. Yellow.. Back to red again.."

"Just shut up and take the essence out, Bells!"

Mumbling underneath her breath, Bella snatched the object from Harry, and pressed it toward the painting. Nothing happened.

"Bella do you nee-"

"No! I got this, okay? Just wait a moment." So they did. They waited several moments, in fact. Yet, still refusing any help, Bella just stubbornly kept the tool against the portrait. It got to the point when, in a fit of anger, she began bashing it against the wall. Luna sighed, moving to take the object out of her hands.

"Stupid fucking vacuum wannabee- _DAMN IT_!" kids walking past looked positively shocked as the serene. insane Luna loudly cursed, throwing the tool across the room. Making a dive for it, Colin managed to save the precious item. They mumbled about her having a 'breakdown.'

"_Hormones_." Harry jumped as Co- Luna whispered in his ear, grinning when the boy looked so ridiculously shocked. It wasn't until Harry realized what she said that he began blushing, remembering all those 'talks' the teachers at his old school had, about their bodies changing and what not. And then the less pleasant memories of his Uncle threatening him with a knife, swearing to kill the boy if he got some girl pregnant. He should have said that to his son- who Harry knew was probably somewhere in the back of a car doing...things.

Colin quickly handed the object to Luna who promptly pressed it against the portrait, and pressed the little button on the handle, that a now very sheepish looking Bella had overlooked. A white light flashed for a moment before Luna pulled away the object, and handed it back to Harry.

"Lets continue," she stated" We have two more to go. I have a feeling they may be harder to find than the last ones." They started walking again, this time Luna in the front. Harry was relieved to find that his promise to Dumbledore may be easier to fulfill since they hadn't gotten into any trouble so far. Sadly, for the Chosen One it seemed as if Fate wasn't so chummy with him.

A tall girl with curly, copper-colored hair and icy eyes stepped out in front of them, effectivley blocking their path. Her skirt was very short, barley covering her backside, her shirt a size to small, her bra obviously showing through, and long, cat-like nails. Harry was more than surprised to find that she wore the Ravenclaw robes; she didn't exactly look like the most intelligent person. Obviously, someone wasn't winning the Nobel Prize anytime soon. She glared at his juniors, a strange cross between a smirk and a frown playing on her lips.

"Well, what do we have here? Little Looney and her-" Bella- who obviously looked like Luna, spared no pause in roughly moving past the girl, not-so-accidentally pushing her into a wall. Colin snickered, though at this moment it looked like Bella snickered.

"There's what you have, Lucy!" he called over his shoulder as he walked around the hepa of the girl now lying on the floor, screaming something about her nails. Luna obliviously walked past her as if she wasn't there leaving Harry by himself the only thing blocking him from completing his promise was a very, very angry girl. He looked forward to see Luna turning the corner, ad figured it would be best to just walk past her. And so he did.

And thankfully, no cat-fighting ensued.


	22. Chapter 22

Perhaps to a random person walking past, it would have looked like a very strange scene. Hell, even to the people who were involved it was a bit strange. Three very familiar second-years, and the more than well-known Harry Potter all stood in a straight line, heads cocked to the side, as they watched The Fat Lady do a rather poor imitation of Micheal Jackson's famous moonwalk.

"The fuck?" Colin, well Bella- (screw it, after last chapter, you should be familiar with this)" Is there even a television in Hogwarts?"

"Maybe it was already stored in there" said the more logical of the three. Luna placed a finger on her chin, hand on her hip, lost in deep thought.

"Hey hey!" Colin snapped " Stop, Lu! That pose is making me look like a pansy!" She shrugged, but stood still. Long haven gotten over the little incident with the mysterious object a few moments ago, Bella quickly retrieved the little light from the portrait, which now showed a red in the face Fat Lady panting.

"Hope you had a nice workout!" With a wink and a smirk, Bella turned, and began stalking in the opposite direction.

"How rude!" she shrieked as the three children left over were still there, wearily watching her. With a small smile, Luna skipped after her, Colin soon following, yelling about how Luna was 'Going to Cause him to be called a Pansy'. Still chained to the promise he gave to Dumbledore, Harry slowly trailed behind him, feeling much more tired that he had in a few years.

Too much energy!

"Well, if it isn't little Pothead. Where is the mud blood and her weasel?" Oh, for the love of...

As per usual, Malfoy was posed before them, His two lackeys flanked behind them. Harry barley noticed that his three juniors were behind him, snickering about one of the many things they secretly shared with each other. He faintly wondered if the would let him in on it. Though, he found out what it was shortly after.

"Hey, Drakie-Poo! Have you noticed that you are always posing every damn time we see you?" Bella asked between snickers. It was rather interesting watching Malfoy slowly turning a bright red, starting from his neck to the tip of his ears. Their laughter grew louder, until it was echoing throughout the halls. To say that Malfoy was irked would be a huge understatement. Colin mumbled to her about 'always causing trouble.'

They more or less pushed past him, Malfoy barley avoiding slamming into the wall. Bella waved to him over her shoulder, persistent in her apparent attempt to make him seem like the big buffoon she most likely thought he was. He did what he always did after being showed up. Malfoy oh-so gracefully sputtered, yelled about how he was gong to tell his father, then turned on his heels and retreated with his lackeys. At least, somethings were still the same.

"Okay!" Bella started with too much enthusiasm" We have found the first two. But, now you guys know, the last one is goanna be uber had to find!"

"Okay, two things," Colin started " What the hell is 'uber', and why exactly should he last one be hard to find?" She waved her hand in a dismissive fashion.

"Its always like that in moves, Col. And last night, I had this weird ass dream about preppy teenagers, and a dog named fru-fru.." She shivered shaking her head to clear out her thoughts. They discussed for a few morn moments about the possible locations of their 'light'.

"Look, we need to hurry up! The draft I get from wearing a skirt is freaky as shit!"

"Col, close my damn legs! Don't stand all husky and shit."

"Do you even realize how weird that sounds?"

"Our whole damn situation is 'weird'. Of course, you couldn't wait for us to put operation 'Willow' in effect. Oh no, you had to go with your impatient greediness and try to find more ways to make insanely large amounts of money in impossibly short amounts of time."

"Well, I am SO sorry, Miss-"

"Will you to please stop arguing? There will be more than enough time for that after we get back to our original bodies."

"Fine."

"Sure, why not?"

"Isn't that it right there?"

After his long reign of silence, Harry's sudden input made them all jumped. Though, sure enough, right across the room they were currently in there was an apple.

A checkered apple.

"Ok, so either some kid is practicing spells, someone is good with paint, or there is someone in this school with some very tacky patterned clothes."

"Oh come on, that was too easy. I expected this to go on for a few more hours."

"Whatever. Just take the thing so I can get out this damned skirt."

"Grumpy, grumpy!"

"'Kay, we got the lights back, so now what?"

* * *

Seated behind the large desk in front of them, Dumbledore retrieved the now repaired orb from his cloak pocket, and placed it down. Unlike when they first saw it, the colors were long gone. It looked cold and gray, slowly rolling on top of the wood.

"Rather simple, actually. Just extract the light into the orb, stand close together, and smash theit. Understand?"

"Roger! So, I'm guessing we press the mini-vac to the orb, and flip the switch in the opposite direction?"

"Correct."

"Awesome! I'll be back in my body in no time. That wasn't so hard, eh?"

So, that's why the situation that happened around ten minutes later was a compete surprise to the Boy Savior, who was feeling a very, very uncomfortable draft right now. The small group around him were varying in emotions, two rather cheerful, another two not so cheerful, and himself.

" What. The. FUCK!"

"Language, Isabella."

"Harry, you just had to stand that close, didn't you."

"Bloody Hell, Potter! You have the worst eye sight _ever_."

"Headmaster, your beard is unusually light. It is very soft, by the way."

"Why, thank you, Ms. Lovegood. You do keep your hair well groomed, also."

"Thank you!"

"Bella, would you please stop with the pansy poses!"

"Its not like anyone can actually see us, Col."

Harry Potter was uncomfortable. Harry Potter was very uncomfortable. He was uncomfortable because of the fact that every time there was a breeze, this blasted skirt would rise. He was uncomfortable because of the fact that he was in his girlfriend's ( well, almost girlfriend's) body, which he noticed had very soft skin. He was uncomfortable because of the fact that his junior kept fiddling with his glasses, muttering about ways to make money off this cursed situation.

Harry Potter was very uncomfortable indeed.

* * *

Well, that was fun! So I guess now we should actually get back to the plot, huh? From here on, The chapter will be written in its regular format, from Bella's POV.

In case anyone was wondering, let me straighten this out. It is currently, in the story, it is now March. Enjoy!

* * *

The return of the enthusiastic Harry-Potter Cheerleader was put on hiatus, as she was torn between cheering for her almost-kinda boyfriend, and her House. My head whipped from side to side as I fought to keep up with the game. Like always, Harry was doing spectacularly, currently chasing after that golden snitch. He had paused for a moment, hovering a bit away from the sands, looking absolutely a-dorable as he searched for it. I sighed dreamily, feeling my shoulders sag as I gawked at him.

"Damn Hormones!" I thought, shaking my head to clear up my mind. Never missing a thing, Lu chuckled from behind me, before turning her attention back to Colin who was snapping away pictures of the game. Her Eagle hat was flapping away, blowing a nice breeze. Hermy was next to us, far away from Ron who we recently learned got into another argument with her. Again! She and Harry had already made up, the Firebolt being returned to him. But then his damned rat disappeared, and of course he blamed her cat.

"Stupid, stupid airhead." And speaking of air-heads...

And like how she always was, there was that girl, seeming to be trying harder to have everyone's eyes on here rather than playing the game.

"Damn Chang-Bitch!" I growled between clenched teeth, glowering at the older girl who flew gracefully on her broom, much more than I was ever able to do. Sure, I loved flying but not being the most graceful person on the planet seemed to affect me in the air too. Thank God there is that built-in shield or else Madame Pomfrey would have had me a reserved bed in the Hospital Wing.

I never liked her. Granted, I only found out she existed about two weeks ago, but that doesn't change a thing! The bitch tripped me! I swear she did! And as it turns out, in potions so that I landed sprawled in the middle of the dungeon floor, ass skyward and conveniently pointing towards Snape's face. I then got detention for three days, and I'm sure she smirked.

I was thrown from my mental bashing as the crowd went crazy. I looked up and watched as Harry got closer to the fast moving Snitch, His finger tips barley brushing it. I slapped a hand over my mouth to stop myself from cheering for him, and therefore being branded a traitor by my own House. Yeah, yeah, I despise most of the bitches in it, but house loyalty and all that. Everyone was going crazy, the Ravenclaws urging Cho to grab it, and mostly about everyone else cheering for Harry. I sure as hell wasn't cheering for Cho but I couldn't resist jumping up and down for my a.k.b. (almost-kinda boyfriend) hand still clamped over my moth to resist screaming his name. This was torture!

As if on cue Cho's extremely annoying voice suddenly shrieked, grabbing everyone's attention. Harry pulled to a stop, and with everyone one else. Automatically swung their heads over to the stands. I stood on top of my seat to see above everyone's head.

"Ah, shit."

Dementors...

A whole group of them, all just standing there, staring up at the halted game. My mind was suddenly assaulted with images of the last time this happened, and I feared for Harry's safety. I was fully prepared to rush out on the field to catch him, before something shocked me.

"Expecto Patronum!"

We all watched in silence as a silver stag leaped from the end of Harry's brandished wand, and headed straight for the dementors. I was floored. Who would have thought Harry was actually learning this entire time? The dementors flew back,and hit the ground.

"The Fuck?"

"Exactly. What kind of dementors do that" Oops, I was thinking out loud again. Hopefully, I wasn't doing that the entire time...

I was once again jerked from my thoughts as the crowd went crazy again. I turned around, and there was Harry, proudly holding the snitch in his hand. I unconsciously jumped in the air, squealing in delight, before sitting back down, and burying my face in my hands. I felt blood rise to my cheeks as Luna, Colin, and Hermione all burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" I muttered, still covering my face. They grabbed my hand and led me into the crowd of retreating students, and over to Harry who was receiving pats on the back and what not from his team mates. Colin placed the Camera around his neck, obviously pleased with his coverage of the game. I peeked over at Hermione, who was wistfully watching the redhead as he approached Harry. As he walked past he completely ignored the girl, causing me to have this insanely strong want to trip him. Before I could even take a step forward, though, Luna grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"You don't want to do that to Harry's best friend in front of him, hm?" Then I noticed that said boy was staring straight at me. Oh, so cute! Wait, what was I doing again? Oh yeah...

"Great Game Harry!" I said as enthusiastically as I could. He smiled at me, and I awkwardly pulled him in for a hug. Colin's laughter that was so obviously written off as a cough echoed behind us. I turned over my shoulder and glared at him, and he started laughing harder.

"Anyway," I began " I heard a certain redhead is angry at our dear brunette over here." Harry shrugged. I huffed brushing a lock of hair from my eyes.

"Damn man-period." I grumbled to myself.

"Its called adolescence, Bella. 'Man-period' is not a proper term."

"Or you can use the term puberty."

"Yes, either term works fine. Though, man-period doesn't quite cut it." I threw my hands in the air in exasperation.

"It was a joke! Don't take me seriously! You know that already."

"Hmm... Aren't you insulting yourself?"

"Yes, I believe she is."

"Its not healthy, Bella."

"Not healthy at all."

"You know, self-confidence and what not."

"Col, I don't think Luna and Hermy should hang out anymore..."

"I'm getting a bloody headache just from listening to them."

"I second that."

"How about we just go to the kitchen or something?"

"Stale Christmas cookies?"

"They threw those out a long time ago."

"Damn! They were really growing on me."

"There might be some pie left over from dinner last night."

"Ooh, really? The what the hall are we doing here? Lets go!"

"Oh, so bossy."

"Whatev!"

* * *

I sighed happily, rubbing my stomach with a content smile on my face. Colin burped, quickly excusing himself, while Luna hummed quietly. We spent longer than we meant to in the kitchen, and our two lovely seniors rushed off, Hermione to do something academic, and Harry to find the red-head. We, of course, stayed and treated ourselves to some more of that delicious pie. The houseleves, like usual, were always there to wait on us. However, having learned their lesson, they served us in wooden cups. I shrugged, figuring I would have done the same thing.

"That was the best pie ever." Colin nodded in agreement. We pretty much finished up everything that needed to be done. The plans for operation W.I.L.L.O.W were already drew up, all of our homework completed, and hell, we even tagged along to watch Colin develop his pictures. Nothing to do, and we had at least three hours before bed. Exasperated, I threw my hand sin the air, and began spinning.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Dancing!" I sang happily. Colin snorted from behind me.

"Thats what you call dancing?" I was thinking of some snappy comeback, before I tripped, and fell backwards. Colin easily caught me, and I smiled up at him, before jumping back up.

" _I don't wanna have to sit around andd do nothing all daaaay!_" I started singing, prancing around. Perhaps I was going crazy. Eh, at least its better than not doing anything at all." _I guess I'm tired of the same old shit, the same old people, the same old graades!"_ Colin started snickering again.

"Does she realize that doesn't rhyme?"

" It doesn't have to rhyme, dammit! Anyway- _I'm tired of potioonsss, being around that greasy haired GIT! It ain't my fault I can't boil water! Why don't ya' just blame genetics, better than balmin' me!_"

"This is the worst song ever."

" _I'm so tired of pretending to be something else than what I really am! So tired of being quiet,-_"When the hell is she ever quiet?"-"s_o tired of the secretsssss_!" Colin decided to stop his hating, and to join in here.

"_Tired of the same old shit_!"

"_Tired of the same old shit!"_ Here we threw an arm around each others shoulders, and sang in harmony. Well, more like cats screeching on a fence. Singing really ain't my thing, and by the sound of it, wasn't Colin's either.

"_TIRED OF THE SAMEEEEEE OL' SHITTTTTTT!"_ We both screeched to the top of our lungs. Luna began chuckling, and we both broke out into silly grins.

"You two do realize-"

"That we can most definitely sell you something for that issue, right?" I screamed, jumping up on Colin, who promptly dropped me. I glared at him from he floor, before turning my gaze on the two jokers in front of us.

"Damn ghosts they are." I mumbled, pushing myself up, and dusting the dust from my robes. " I don't believe we have any business with you two." I said as sweetly as I could manage. Of course, I adored the twins, but that damn coming out of nowhere was pissing the hell out of me. That, and my ass was hurting like a bitch right about now.

"You really shouldn't-"

"Be surprised, since-"

"We taught you that trick anyway." they finished together.

"Speaking of which, what did you two do with all those chocolate frogs?" I asked, staring at them with curiosity.. Their identical faces broke into smirks at the same exact time, which frankly, scared the hell out of me.

"Classified Information" I huffed.

"Why do they always talk in unison, Lu?"

"Perhaps its that special twin connection?"

"Isn't there an animal that causes that"

"You mean a katowekkly?"

"Yeah, that's it!"

"Where the hell did they go?" By the time I looked back up the twins were long gone. Colin informed us that they left a while ago, yet we didn't notice it. I shrugged, not really caring. Sadly now we still didn't have anything to do.

"I wish it was raining." I mumbled, Colin sending me a questioning glance.

"Its fun to dance in the rain."

"What?" I smiled at him, feeling happy to be able to share my thoughts with someone. Well, I always do,but its nice for them to want to listen for a change.

"Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass, but it's about learning to dance in the rain." I quoted, grinning even wider than before. He shook his head, before smiling back.

"Well, what are we goanna do now?"

"Look for secret entrances or something?"

"What if we get lost, like last time. My head was killing me."

"We weren't looking for secret passages then. You were being an ass, and got us chased by Dementors, remember?"

"Not my fault they thought I was Black."

"Yeah, because you didn't yell it out loud!" I replied sarcastically.

"I didn't think they would take is seriously!" he defended himself, putting his hands up. Luna giggled, yet stayed quite nonetheless. So I guess exploring was out of the question. Crossing my arms behind my head, I stared up at the ceiling, tying to decide what we should do. This has been a very eventful two days. Annoying Midgets, Body-switching, and Quidditch Games, oh my! I snickered at my own mental pondering which later made me feel way too geeky.

"Ah, fuck it." I sighed, before grabbing my two companions arms, and running.

"The hell?" Colin questioned. I turned my face slightly and smirked at him."

"Secret passages, remember?" He groaned, before picking up the pace.

This was going to be interesting.


	23. Chapter 23

Guess what? Awesomely good news!

So, its finally summer, so I can update much more quickly. Also last chapter I got about..two reviews? Come on, How about a little more love, guys?Well, moving on...

I totally love my best friend. She calls herself an artist in training, and did gave me a huge gift for my B.D.! She actually drew a pic of Bella, and posted it on my deviantart account!

Sooooo, I'll leave a link here, and one on my profile. Please take a look!

Read and review please?

Link-http : /4421marr. /art/ Isabella- Decorus- A-T-T- 214083803

* * *

"Ah, damn." I groaned as we climbed the last few steps to our room. My uniform was practically in taters, I had several cuts and scratches, and would definitely feel like shit in the morning. In fact, I felt like shit right now. Luna was pretty OK, save for her uniform, which was almost ripped in half. Though, Colin got it worst, and would probably have this big ass bruise in the morning.

"This is why I don't like exploring." I moaned, pushing the door open. Okay, so yeah, we did find a secret passage. One that led us straight into the Forbidden Forest. I was really starting to hate that place. It was dark as I don't no what, and I fell like a million times, and those damn branches kept grabbing at my clothes. It was like they were pervy old men, which made me recall a strange shop I barley remember, which I visited in the winter. I faintly heard Luna go into the bathroom behind me as I crashed into the bed. I recalled how Colin was in the front, and always seemed to be he one that I fell on. Luckily, this time, his head was all good.

"_I really need to wash."_ I thought to myself as I picked at the dirt that caked my uniform. Is there a spell for this? I know relying on magic was so impractical, but c'mon! I was exhausted! About fifteen minutes later, Luna came drifting out the bathroom and I forced myself up, grabbing my nightgown that hung on the chair on my way to take a quick shower. Thankfully, I didn't pass out while washing, and soon was coming out, feeling refreshed.

"Oh, Lu." I sat on the bed, grabbing the brush on my bedside table." We need more shampoo." She looked up from reading, staring at me with her large eyes as I quickly ran the brush through. When I was done with my uber crappy job, I threw it back down.

"You use it up rather quickly, though it is to be expected. Why is your hair so long?" I grinned, flopping back on the mattress, and tucking myself in.

"How about you don't cut your hair for thirteen years? Even while I was under the long term glamor charm, my real body kept growing." I snuggled up to my pillow." You should have seen my hair when they finally turned me back. I had to use, like, ten bottles of shampoo just to get it clean!" She giggled, before placing the book down, and turning the light off. I sighed, instantly falling asleep.

Ah, damn. My head hurts.

* * *

"Stop being such an asshole!"

"Moi? I'm the asshole!"

"Yes! You threw a temper tantrum when you got the notes wrong!"

"Why the hell are we trying to play these damn things _now,_ after we brought them in who knows how many months?"

"Their instruments that run on magic. _Magic._ That alone is reason enough."

"But I suck at it, magic or not."

"Its not so hard. Look, if you can't play the guitar, then try to sing."

"...Did you not hear me singing the other day?" There was an awkward pause than ran on for a long time.

"..."

"..."

""..."

"You were serious?" I settled for glaring at him instead of throwing another fit. He sighed and gave me a reassuring pat on the back.

"Look, it will be easy, 'kay?" Colin's obsession has now lead him to try to convince Luna and I that ' teen bands were in style now'. Yeah, it sounded fun at first, but now I just wanted to slam this guitar over his head.

First of all, running on magic, it sounded a bit strange, and the glowing strings proved to be more of a distraction, rather then helping me.

With a frustrated cry, I slammed the damned instrument down, and stalked away. Yeah, yeah, I was being an asshole, but really, Colin's latest get rich quick scheme was irking me. A' brand new teenage pop band' wasn't working with me. Plan WI.L.L.O.W has been completed and set aside until the date to carry it out.

"Oh, come on." Colin cried out behind me." If you're supposed to defeat the Dark Lord, you can play the guitar!" he cried.

"Don't get it wrong." I called said over my shoulder. " Potter is defeating the Dark lord.!"

"But you said the prophecy-"I turned around, making Col run into me. I held my hand up, signaling him to be quiet.

"The prophecy says that Harry is and always will be the _only one_ to defeat The Dark Lord," I said calmly " I just have to do something that is important for him to be able to win. Don't get it twisted. If you do, the media will be on us like starving dogs. In fact, I can see the headlines now : _'Lost Decorus Child Claims of Being Savior." _He cracked a grin.

" Besides, you and I both know I'm a coward, and if I had to go against ol' Voldy, I'd be long gone, somewhere at a deserted island by now ." I snorted, before walking again. Luna called from behind us that she would stay in the common room with the instruments. Thank God no one was in there, or else they would have kicked us out a long time ago.

Yeah, we sounded _that_ bad.

"_Looks like the teen Beatles ain't coming out no time soon."_ I thought to myself, mentally giggling.

We walked in silence, me pausing every few minutes to pull up these damn socks, that somehow always found themselves at my ankles, rather than my knees. Colin snickered, commenting on my surprisingly 'girlish behavior', for someone who acted the way I did. His response was a growl, and a glare, which made him laugh harder. To keep my hair out of my face It was pulled into a high ponytail, which I humored myself with flicking around. Colin said it looked like I had a twitching problem, or was having a seizure. Another glare. Another growl. The silence was steady, until he broke it again.

"Er...Hey, Bella?"

"Hmm?" I mumbled absentmindedly as I focused on unknotting my hair.

"Well... Never mind." _That_ got my attention. Colin never was one to second guess himself. I glanced over to the brown-haired boy, and to my surprise I found him avoiding my gaze, a faint blush dusted over the bridge of his nose.

"_The fuck...?"_

"Now you got me curious. What the hell is going on?" he scratched his neck, turning his eyes skyward. I stopped walking and watched him long and hard, before he finally broke. I smiled with satisfaction as he submitted to telling whatever was wrong with him.

"You... Your parents...they were, um... fugitives, I guess, right?" I arched an eyebrow. Was that all he wanted to know?

"Well, yeah, I guess. I mean, they really didn't have anywhere to go. Like, the thing with my dad being an ex-deatheater, that caused trust issues with others, and my mom for _marrying _him. They weren't really considered the most trustworthy people... at least, that's what I gather from the info I was given."

"You were given?"

"Yup... Its not like a know much, being a baby when they died. Yea, I guess I wonder sometimes whether or not I'm being told the trth, ut its just a matter of trust y'know?"

'Yeah, I know."

"So, now I can ask you a question, right?"

"Go on."

"What happened to your parent's?" He huffed.

"Ehhh, much less dramatic than yours"

"Mmhmm..."

"Car crash. I was about, uh... Eight, I think?" I nodded.

"Its pretty okay I guess. Me and my brother live with our Nana now. She is... unique." He finally settled on that word, struggling for something else. I figured that was the same 'unique' he would use to describe someone like.. well, like me. It wasn't _exactly_ bad, but it wasn't average either. I think I'll like her. Eventually, Col and I walked around the entire school, until we walked up to the entrance, where Luna was waiting for us.

"Operation W.I.L.L.O.W?" I questioned. She gave me a grave nod."Walk with me." As we trailed along, Luna flipped through some papers she was carrying. With a quick glance, I saw that a few were of maps and calenders. I saw that the date we had chosen was circled with a bright red marker.

" That is not only the night when it is the full moon, but also the mating date for huluwonas, which arises tension in most people. Security will most likely be uptight, since people will be more sensitive than usual. We have to be a bit more precise with our plans." I yawned, lifting my arms in a stretch.

"Easy! You and me sneak in the hallway, and wait outside Colin's dorm as he climbs out the window. If he falls, we try our damn hardest to catch him, we miss, oh well. If we come across a teacher, I'll use a quick glamor charm to disguise us as some teacher. Then we book it, but no matter what, we're getting that damn money!" Colin and I high-fived, Luna giving us a small smile before she wrapped the papers up. I licked my dry lips, wondering about how the air was getting warmer.

"Sooo... How is Harry?" Colin asked innocently, but I knew him all to well. Hell, even a blind elephant could have seen right through him. I sniffed, brushing him off, and looking at our shadows creep along the walls as we did.. Sadly, Luna went into 'beautiful assistant mode', and for the next ten minutes they relentlessly pestered me, Luna craftily mixing him in with average conversation, and Col being blunt like always. I felt my face getting hotter from the attention, before it got to the point when I was nibbling on my lip so hard I might have well bite it over and be done with it.

"Fine!" I shouted , throwing my hands up with a dramatic air that was a bit too much, even for me. I finally confessed the basics, which they already know. Disappointment was dripping of Colin's face, no doubt he thought it was some juicy gossip he could sell. Luna shrugged, her dreamy expression still on her. The basics where as usual, I liked him ( betcha' couldn't tell, huh?*Note sarcasm*), he most likely liked me, I was terribly embarrassed, and we weren't technically dating. Nope. Therefore, my friends have dubbed him my 'Almost-Kinda Boyfriend.' Yep. You knew that, right?

"When was the last time you and your a.k.b made contact?" I shrugged.

"Uhhh... His last Quidditch game? Or, maybe he was turned off with the whole being in my body thing?"

"Er, Bella?"

"I mean, maybe my legs were hairy! I mean I don't think they were."

"Bel-."

"What, Colin?"

"Might want to change that from Quidditch game to now."

"Huh?" I gulped as I felt a warm hair land on my shoulder. Colin began snickering at the look of pure horror on my face, and I instantly starting blushing. Now I remember why I hated puberty so damn much. I put on my best smile, and turned to face the object of my dreams. ( Not like that! Stop being nasty, ya' perverts!)

"Hello, Bella." I opened my mouth and no sound came out. Colin pounded me on the back for a few moments. I glared at him, yet he just gave us huge smile.

"Excuse her. She seems to be having a small fit of voice-loss." I smiled at him, a fake smile that almost made him explode in laughter.

"Thank you, Col." He almost fell over when I finally squeaked out an answer. Harry had the most adorable confused look on his face, and Lu was no where to be found. Col's chortling was so loud that it echoed, and a few by-standers who appeared out of seemingly no where gave us a few strange stares. Under normal circumstances, I would have said something extremely insulting, possibly about their hair, but now, I was too busy wallowing in my sea of teenage angst and hormone-induced embarrassment.

When I finally composed myself, I whispered to Harry that I would meet him 'there', before he walked away with a small smile. I wistfully watched his retreating from. Colin, still chuckling, tried to use my shoulder as leverage to pull himself up, but I pushed hiss hand off ad he crashed back down to the floor. Harry paused, and moved as if her was turning around, but thought better and kept walking. My friend sputtered something about my mood swings, before wisely choosing to get up myself. I swung my leg, successfully tripping him, and he went down once more, and I watched longingly as Harry turned the corner, and was out of my eyesight. Colin backed far away from me, then got up. With a angry face, he pushed me, yet I barley moved.

He said something about being in 'fan-girl mode' and walked away, apparently to find Lu. I shuffled where I was standing, highly anticipating my midnight meeting with Harry.

Well it might not be exactly midnight, but...

You get the idea.

Sigh.

Guess I'll go find my friends, even though I wouldn't be able to focus on anything but dear, sweet Harry.

Fuck Puberty!

* * *

Yep, it was shorter than usual, but the next chapter is coming out uber quick!


	24. Chapter 24

Okay! I have a few announcements to make! First of all, I saw the last Harry Potter movie yesterday! It was lovely_!_

_Anyway,_ I have something to say... A Twisted Tale is coming to an end... But don't feel sad! A sequel will be coming! I have about three, four more chapters...

Second, several people have sent me a PM with questions, and lots of them are generally the same. Now, I can't tell you too much, but I can answer these:

**Will Bella and/or Colin and/or Luna join The Golden Trio when they go Horcrux hunting?:**The answer is NO! They won't be destroying any, either. They will have something else to do!

**Will Bella and/or Colin and/or Luna kill, or help Harry Kill Ol' Voldy?**: Nope! Lets leave that to the Chosen One!

**What is up with FF land?**: Heh, heh... That is actually more important then it seems, but I can't tell you too much!

**Will the Cullens ever come?:** Yup! The Cullens will make a rather long appearance.

Please, just remember that things that seem insignificant may or may not be important later...

Now on to the chapter! Please read and review! Ciao!

* * *

"_Peace!_" I whispered to Luna, who mumbled something before turning over and drifting back to sleep. I pulled my black cloak tighter over me- it had no magical properties like Harry's, but it did a basic job of helping me blend in with the dark night. Instead of keeping my uniform on, I had changed into a light, blue nightgown, my slippers on my feet. Slowly opening the door, I flicked the hood over my head, and scurried down the stairs.

While I hurried I couldn't help but noticed how elegant the school looked at night: completely silent, the looming halls usually filled with voices dark, the only light coming from the silver moon bathing it in its white glow. I stared at the small dust particles that swirled around me, almost as if it where magic, instead of dirt. I shook my head and continued, pausing only when I thought I heard voices. After hiding behind large statue, I kept going.

When I reached outside, I loosened the cloak a bit. It was a perfect night for a rendezvous. It was a bit windy, but the air was warm and comfortable. The grass was just beginning to turn a brighter green, and felt soft under my feet. I smiled a bit, before following the path I was familiar with. The lake was melting, the water now sparkling. I hummed a random tune I picked up from Luna, and in almost no time, I had arrived a my destination.

Oh, and I almost passed out.

Harry was already there by the time I got there. He was wading in the stream, his shoes placed next to him. He had the most adorable look on his face, one that was absolutely delightful. Why do I always use the word adorable to describe him? That's word is for babies, puppies, raven-haired saviors with striking green orbs that make long-haired girls with bad experiences in potions melt and-

"Hello." He grinned at me, and my heart fluttered. I shook myself out of it, before dropping the cloak completely, and moving to join him. The water was cool and comfortable, and I humored myself with watching all the ripples form while I moved my feet. Harry's breath was smooth and steady, and lulled me to a peaceful state. I blinked a few times, effectively removing the sleep that was seeping into my system. I leaned back on my arms and stared up at the moon.

"Good job with the patronus." I congratulated, giving him a small smile. He nodded, and continued with this cursed silence.

"We haven't been out here in a while." I noted " Now, the grass seems greener." Still not a damn thing. Was he even listening?

"Then I found out that Colin was pregnant with little hybrid squid-Draco babies..."

"Uh-huh." Yup. He wasn't listening. I stared at him for a while, before a deviously clever idea came to mind. With a fiendish grin, I cupped my hands in the water before throwing it over him.

Ahhh, the _hilarious_ results.

Sputtering, Harry shook his now soaking-wet locks out of his eyes, still spitting up water. I watched it trail down his chin before dropping into his shirt, which was now also dripping with water. Wow, didn't know I could hold so much water in my hands. I was giving myself a mental pat on the back when I noticed Harry had gotten up and walked away. Oops. Maybe that _wasn't_ the brightest idea I had all year. It didn't really occur to me that he wouldn't find it as funny as I did.

"Harry!" I called out, receiving now answer " Look, Harry, I'm so-" I was cut off when something suddenly hit me in the back, causing me to lose my balance and fall in the river with a shriek. Sitting up, I watched through the drenched strands of my hair to see Harry clutching his stomach as he roared with laughter, practically falling over. I stood up quickly, before slipping and falling right back on my ass, which was _very_ sofe as of now.

Oh yeah, and this nightgown was fucked.

I growled as Harry wiped the laughter-induced tears from his eyes before coming over and offering me a hand up. Weren't we in a situation like this before? Poor boy never learns. Grabbing his hand, I tried to pull him down with me but he didn't even budge. Ok, I take that back. _But_, I'm a smart little girl. I swept my foot under his legs, effectively knocking him off his feet, and was logical enough to know that it was a good idea to move when he fell, ass first( A _very_ cute ass, if I may add-not that I was looking) right in the place where I was at a few seconds ago. I stood proudly over my Little Lion, chortling with twice the gusto he had been previously. One Point for the Ravenclaw!

My celebration was disturbed when the sound of an animal called out to us. I automatically held out my arm as Aequus swooped down and landed on it. She picked at me with her beak, grabbing my dress and trying to pull me along.

"Whats wrong, girl?" Oh, this was much too _Lassie_ for my taste.

_Johnny fell down the well?_

"Uh, Harry... I think we ought to be getting back... I think something happened." Harry didn't question me, instead took my hand and started walking the trail back. To make a short story even shorter, I fell a few times bringing Harry down with me about three out of seven times. Aequus flew above us, wings wide as she soared through the dark sky, leading us to Hogwarts. When we arrived, I quickly kissed Harry on the cheek before running up the stairs to my room.

When I slowly opened the door as to not wake Luna, I was shocked to see all the lights on and Luna sitting on the edge of her bed. Was she sleepwalking again? That idea was shot out of the sky when she turned to look at me, a slightly perturbed look on her face. I was prepared to ask about what was bothering her before I was that she had her heart necklace clutched in her hand, which now had a long crack running through it. I cocked an eyebrow.

"It broke... I have no idea why." she muttered, turning the stone over in her hands. I shrugged, before kicking off my shoes and walking over to my drawers, prepared to search for a new nightgown.

"It looks like Aequus came back from that trip I let Colin borrow her for." I said " I wonder what he bought _this_ time!" I snorted, biting the side of my cheek. My memories went back to certain events of body-switchingness ( that probably isn't a word, but Oh well) and the awkwardness that followed. I still shuddered at the thought of Harry being in my body. I practically _died_ from the mortification.

"Hey, Lu-." I turned to my companion, only to find her fast asleep. I shrugged, and jumped into bed, falling asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

* * *

"So, Sirius Black sneaked into Harry's dorm, slashed some curtains of the ginger , then booked it? Damn, I'm a heavy sleeper." I yawned, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand as Colin eagerly informed us what happened last night. In some distant corner of my mind I wondered if that perhaps had something to do with the breaking necklace, but shrugged, figuring it might have another explanation.

"Anyway, Col what did you send Aequus to get that you couldn't use one of the other owls in the Owlrey for?" He grinned, rubbing his palms together just like one of the evil masterminds in a corny superhero book. All he need was a little mustache so he could twirl the ends, and he would be good to go.

"Remember those plans we made for this summer?" he asked, smirking. I thought back to a few months earlier.

"Oh! You mean how we decided to tag along with Luna and her father when the go Snorcack hunting? Yeah, why?"

"Heh, heh, heh... You'll find out soon. And, guess what? Its time we put this time turner to use!" He had kept it around his neck, tucking it into his shirt to hide it from others, while keeping it near him. I sighed, rubbing my hand over my face.

"When ,what, and why?"

"Classified, classified, and classified. What I can tell you, though, is that we're going immediately after lunch, but can still make it to our afternoon classes." I shrugged, nodding my head. It sounded pretty good overall; as long as there was no chance we would get hurt, its fine.

"And we need your broom." Wait, scratch that.

"Col, you know damn well I can barley fly that thing! It does _not_ like me!" I argued, crossing my arms. Colin rolled his eyes.

"_Please!_ Don't try to take me for a fool! Brooms aren't wands, they don't choose. They have absolutely no feelings! Get over the fact that you just suck at flying, and accept it!"

"Ohh, I accepted it a long time. Just thank God for that damn shield..."

"Perhaps you could take flying lessons from Harry, who I also heard you met last night. And what the fuck is up with me being pregnant by the Giant Squid and Malfoy?" I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing, holding my stomach as I doubled over. Yes, I remember telling Luna about that little attention test I gave Harry. Said girl was currently smiling at something in the sky, fiddling with a lock of long hair. I suppose she didn't disagree with the plan so far.

"No, no... He didn't even hear me, okay? Too busy thinking about whatever he thinks about!"

"Fine, fine... Just don't ever, _ever_ say that again, clear?"

"Crystal!" we continued walking, chatting about useless things. Yes, it was true, we were accompanying Luna and her father while they went hunting. She had extended her invitation a long time ago, and they had both eagerly accepted. It would be fun; they would be exploring some small island near Egypt, with not that much magic. The plane was they would go with Luna' father once they got off the Hogwarts Express, and then take a boat ( yes, a boat) the rest of the way.

"Wait!" I called out suddenly, interrupting Colin mid-sentence " So we're not going to Hogsmeade today?" He shrugged.

"I really don't feel like going through all the trouble. Besides, its not like anything bad can happen, right?"

* * *

"_WRONG_!" I shrieked, poking him in the chest. He took a few steps back.

"The _one_ time! The one damned time that we _don't_ go with Harry, he gets himself caught!" Colin wore an affronted expression on his face, scoffing as he placed a hand over his chest.

"What are we, the Chosen One's Keepers? If you haven't noticed, your A.K.B is _older_ than us... He shouldn't have any trouble with keeping his disguise!" I rolled my eyes.

"You seem to forget the last time something like this happened all of us would have been screwed if it weren't for Luna!"

"You still seem to be missing my point." I shrugged, turning away from him.

"Just drop it, 'kay? That was all yesterday, besides, we have more then enough trouble on our hands."

That was all too true. Colin's little 'adventure' with the Time Turner almost got us spotted by our past selves, broke a few cauldrons down in the dungeon, and earned us a weeks worth of detention. Long story short, this idiot tried to go back to two weeks ago when the Quibbler published an article about Crumpled Horn Snorcacks that caught the interest of a fellow believer, who then began sailing to discover some. Colin realized that his chances would be higher than ours since we're gong later, and thought that if he stopped the magazine from being distributed to his son, who was the one to inform him later, then he would never go. When I asked him why exactly he would go through such trouble, his response was typical.

"Well, whoever discovers the animal first will get recognition. That could lead to awards, grants..."

"So basically its for the money?" I asked.

"Yup!"

We failed.

So, no one actually found out about the Time Turner. Though, the cauldron thing did get us in trouble. It was an accident, really. We were so caught up with avoiding our past selves that we had backed up into Snape's classroom. I accidentally tripped over one, sending me, and the cauldron crashing to the floor. To steady myself I had caught another one, but that fell too. So basically, I pretty much destroyed them, but Lu and Col still got in trouble.

On another, darker note, Buckbeak was being executed... Hermione had received a letter from Hagrid with the details. I faintly recalled something about Malfoy angering the animal, but I couldn't remember what exactly happened. On a _brighter_, perhaps funnier note, good ol' Hermy finally blew up on that old bat that kept predicting Harry's death. Sure, nice way to make an impression. Oh, and she beat the shit out of Malfoy.

Ok, ok, that's a bit too much. She _smacked_ him, but it was still very hard. At least, that's what I heard from Harry. Speaking of him, Harry was in a bad mood because he got his magical, all-seeing map ( not really) confiscated by Professor Lupin.

So, all was well with the Golden Trio. The ginger had reconciled with Hermione after news of the tragedy that would befall their hippogriff friend. Wait, so maybe not _everything_ was well.

We, on the other hand, were perfectly fine. Plan W.I.L.L.O.W is good and, we got all the kinks worked out. Now, it all seemed to make sense. A place where most people were too scared out of their minds to enter would be the perfect place to hide money. The three of us would simply walk in, take some of it, and leave.

Suddenly, we heard a scream coming from somewhere down the corridor. Of course, we could have kept walking, but there was that damn' Saving-People' complex I- wait, _we- _had. So, of course, we instantly started sprinting down the hall, barley managing to avoid the lounging students who got in our way. Yeah, I did knock over about one, two- six people who had the misfortune of standing in my path. I yelled 'Sorry!' over my shoulder for about the seventh time before we came to a stop at a familiar scene.

That bitch Lucinda was pulling on one of the brown pigtails of a first year, screaming insults in her face. Her two, muscled lackeys had her friends in a tight headlock who was shouting, face red, and flailing wildly. I turned to my two companions, smiling.

"I go right, Col left, and Lu behind?" I suggested, whipping my wand out from my robes. They nodded, and went to their positions. I opted to hide behind a rather large vase, conveniently behind one of her minions. I aimed my wand an him, focused, and mumbled as low as possible : "_Rictusempra!"_

Once hit, he let go of one of the little guys, flying back a bit before doubling over with laughter. I even let out a giggle myself as I saw the other immediately freeze up. Oh, but the icing on the cake had to be when Lucy became ridiculously happy, resorting to cheering her insults in a fashion that was purely comical. I wondered how Luna learned that charm, as it was for third years, but shrugged it off.

We all stepped out of our hiding places, and strode up to the children who were dusting themselves off. They thanked us immediately, their eyes wide and sparkling, before running off. Content with myself, I accepted the pat on the back from Colin, a large grin definitely on my face.

"Hey Lu, are you sure that Bells didn't get hit with that charm too?" he joked, walking off. Luna soon followed, smiling as well.

"Perhaps she's thinking about Harry?"

"Maybe!" I sing-songed, tagging along. We had a long day, and I had to go get ready for detention. Yes, yes, an hour of scrapping the bottom of charred cauldrons, ruined by kids who the same amount of expertise I had when it came to Potions. Boiling water, my ass! I can cook... Well, I can't bake, but whats the difference? I _know_ someone slipped something in my pot...

Yup, denial is bliss.

* * *

"_KICK THEIR ASS, HARRY!"_

"Bella, sit the _fuck_ down!"

Colin reached up and grabbed my shoulder, yanking me back down in my seat. I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest. He glared at me, eye twitching in annoyance. I thought about commenting on it, but that would only make him angrier.

"What? I was just-."

"You were just cheering, yeah, I know. But, did you notice that your voice was louder than Luna's _lion hat?_"

"It was?"

"_Yes_, it was!"

"Heh, heh..." I rubbed the back of my head, looking to the side. Suddenly the crowd exploded in loud applause, and I jumped right back up, screaming my support to Harry. Colin pulled me right back down before I could even say two syllables. Luna giggled, placing a hand over her mouth.

Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, last match of the year. Harry's team needed about fifty more points before he could get the snitch to win the game, and also the Quidditch Cup. I had seriously considered wearing a cheerleading outfit under my uniform, but Luna dragged me out the door before I could put it on.

Hermy sat next to us, hands entangled with each other. Of course, I noticed how she kept her eyes on her boy toy, only glancing at my a.k.b a few times. Ehh... Oh yeah, she liked him. I wonder when exactly ginger would find that out. Suddenly, something came to mind.

"Hey, how come only two red-heads in this entire school like me?" It was true, besides the twins, red-heads just didn't get along with me. I was not on friendly terms with Ron; I despised Lucy from my very soul; Oh, and the rest of them thought I was a crazy lunatic, and avoided me.

"That was random.."

"It just came to mind, Col. But its true, isn't it?"

"Actually... Yes, yes it is."

Once again, the crowd was disrupted with boos and jeers. I whipped my head back to the game just in time to see something that I _definitely_ did not like.

"_OI!_ That was totally a foul!" Yeah, I barley know anything about Quidditch, but it was pretty obvious. The Gryffindors got a greatly deserved penalty shot, and raised their score a bit. This pattern repeated a bit, until they had the fifty points needed.

To make another long, over-dramatic story short, Harry caught the golden snitch and won the game.

Much cheering followed.

"_YES, YES! HUZZAH, HELL YEAH! GOOD JOB, PERFECT, FREAKIN' LOVLEY! AMAZ-!"_

"SIT THE FUCK DOWN!"


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys! Who else saw the last Harry Potter movie? I DID! It was soo awesome, but I cried a bit too much!

Ok, so anyway, my friends and I had this rather long conversation about how lots of groups in Harry Potter have some cool nickname, whether it's canon, or not. Like, The Golden trio, how people call Draco, Pansy, and Blaise The Silver Trio, or how Luna, Neville, and Ginny were called The Other Trio.

So my bestest friend, the one who drew that pic of Bella( on my profile if you haven't seen it yet) was like: "Ooh, let's call Bella, Colin, and Luna The Bronze Trio!"

And my other best friend was like " No, how about the Platinum Trio? Oh wait, that's eminem, 50 cent and Dr dre. How about Diamond trio?"

And her cousin was like: " How about we ditch the trio... Let's call them the Ravenclaw Rebels! I mean, they _do_ rebel against that Lucy-bitch."

"Colin's not in Ravenclaw, remember?"

"And?"

So I was like: "Look, what's the point of calling them _anything_? Lots of people do that wih their OC's, and whatever. How about we just stick with Bella, Colin, and Luna?" And then thay all said:

"Hell, no! How about you let your readers decide?" So, then I was like, shit. So, after they hacked into my account ( not really... I was still logged in) They threatened to delete everything unless I let them put up a poll on my Profile. So, head over there, and you can vote on what we can call our thee, dear friends. If you have any othr suggestions, just put it in the reviews!

Also, thank you all for the favs, reviews and such. Guess what? Twisted tale has 48,998 hits! I had no idea it was that much! Oh, and 143 reviews, 192 favs, and 178 alerts! Keep 'em coming!

Enjoy this chap!

* * *

Head hanging down, I trudged out of the classroom. I, Isabella Decorus, was completely exhausted.

"_Wait, that word isn't strong enough... How about to the brink of death? Yeah, that's dramatic enough..."_

Luna followed me, and we were eventually joined by Colin halfway through our journey. We traveled through cheering students, most of them talking animatedly. We walked in silence, not muttering a word. I wonder how out of place we looked amongst the celebrating children.

Oh, but when we got outside, it was a completely different story.

I slowly lifted my eyes to my friends, and we stared at each other for a while. Suddenly a large smile spread on my face, and I fist-pumped, jumping off the ground.

"_YES!_ End of the year tests are officially over!" We all high-fived, rejoicing. Finally, those damn exams were behind us, nothing but past memories. I think I barley managed to pass Potions, aced Charms, and the rest is history. Colin looked especially happy, almost jumping out of his shoes.

"Plan W.I.L.L.O.W?" he questioned. Luna and I glanced at each other, before nodding.

"Plan W.I.L.L.O.W!" we said in unison as he hopped up, cheering even louder than I had. I could almost see the galleons in his eyes, as he rubbed his hands together in greed. Yes, it was true. We were finally going to enjoy our fruits of labor tonight... After countless months of research and planning, Colin, Luna, and I were going to sneak under the Whomping Willow, and steal the treasure hidden there.

If there was one.

Its not that I was doubting Colin's 'money-senses'- Hell, he could sniff out a sickle from a mile away, but I couldn't help but shake that feeling that something completely unexpected would happen to us. It scared and excited me at the same time.

Ooh, this must be that feeling Harry gets when he does stupid, reckless things!

Colin lowered his voice as he went over the basic points of our battle strategy. In case something went wrong we had a back-up plan, a back-up plan for the back-up plan, and a back-up plan for the back-up plan for the back-up plan. I would keep going, but at this point, I was confusing myself.

"But... Are the outfits really necessary?" he asked, groaning. I grinned, and patted him on the back.

"Never fear Colin, they _are_ necessary. I know how you love them _oh-_so much!" He shot me a dirty look, knocking my hand off of him.

"Don't tease me!"

"Oh, come on! They give it that special 'sneaky' feel."

"'Sneaky feel'?"

"Sneaky feel."

"You really couldn't come up with a better phrase for it?"

"Now who is teasing who!"

"Why don't you go play with Harry, or something?" I gasped, taking a few steps back.

"Low blow, Col..." I whispered, shaking my head " _Low blow_." He snorted.

"Anyway, just make sure you're ready, guys." He told us, suddenly becoming serious. I nodded, raising my arms above my head in a stretch. It was a bit strange how the year seemed to pass us by so quickly. Next year we would be third years... What adventures would that bring?

Oh, but there was also more... dangerous hings I had to deal with. For starters, it would be nice to know _what_ I had to do exactly that would determine whether or not Harry lives... Then I had to become stronger... Right now I was an average witch in general, but to be able to do whatever it is that I'm supposed to, having more power would help make it easier.

"I still can't believe its almost over!" I quietly mumbled to myself, brushing stray hair out of my eye. We all slid down to the floor, my books falling to the side. We stretched out along the grass, staring at the sky. I ignored the obviously loud whispers of passing students talking about us, pushing back the urge to curse the shit out of them.

"What exactly have we accomplished this year?" I asked, sitting up. Luna and Colin looked up at me.

"We've done lots of things!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, I do believe we have, Bella."

"Okay, I dare you two to come up with five things we've done so far!" I challenged. Colin sat back up and smirked.

"Easy! We sneaked into Hogsmeade several times, perfected our basic glamor charms, became some-what heroes to many-a first years,-."

"Managed to switch souls with one another, and got lost in the Forbidden Forest...Twice."

"And more!" Colin finished, shaking hands with Luna. I rolled my eyes and huffed, crossing my arms again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It just seems like... Like we could do so much more, ya' know?" Colin shrugged, flopping down backwards.

"Well, what we're going to do tonight should be the icing on the cake right?"

"I guess..."

"And we _attempted _to do a lot of shit. Like making a band!"

"The next teen Beatles!" I joked. Colin chuckled, and I could almost _see_ his mind racing.

"And let's not forget the whole time-travel thing!"

"Oh, please, _please_ let's forget that. I _still_ have bruises from crash landing ass-first on that floor!" He shook his head, laughing even louder. I smirked, before facing the sky again. _Gah,_ why wouldn't this bad feeling go away!

Seriously, I hope this plan went right.

* * *

"_Why_-" I groaned, fighting to get my footing on the tree branch as I clutched onto the windowsill." Why are we going so bloody early? I thought this was supposed to be at _night_. That's why we're wearing black!" I heard Luna as she dropped on the ground, bending at the knees as to not hurt herself. She brushed off her clothing, and decided now of all times to pull her hair up in a ponytail. I had thought ahead and had mine braided into one, single plait.

"Last month's Quibbler discussed these small, invisible creatures who are very similar to Wrackspurts, but instead cause people to avoid infested areas. I do believe they were called... _Rinamigs, _yes, that's it! After using the guide Daddy wrote about how to found out if you _have_ an infestation, I found that the area around the Whomping Willow is more deserted then usual during this time of day. And- _Levicorpus!"_ She flicked her wand, effectively saving me from what would have been perhaps a very fatal crash as I slipped, and fell. She mumbled the counter curse, and I landed on the ground with a soft_ thud_.

"How do you even know that spell!" I questioned, picking broken twigs and leaves out of my hair. " Besides, the bloody sun is still out! Why did we have to go through the window?" She shrugged, smiling at me.

"Its more fun that way!" Yup, I was definitely rubbing off on her. I shook my head, looking down to survey the damage done to my outfit.

Meh, it wasn't too bad. The baggy black shirt that brushed my knees was a little torn on the end, and the pants were too, and besides a little dirt, there was nothing wrong with them. Around now, I was really regretting the whole 'sneaky outfit'. I really should've listened to that little voice in my head when it told me not to let Colin and his cheap ass buy us clothes.

"_Told you so!"_

Luna was dressed exactly the same as me, and I couldn't giggle at the fact that she reminded of little kids who dress in their parent's clothes.

Then I realized we mirrored each other.

That shut me up.

I looked up and realized exactly how high we were up. I forgot, our dorms are in a tower, Huh, it didn't seem like I was climbing down for that long. Oh _yeah_, because I fell most of the way! Shuddering, I thought of the mess that would have happened if it weren't for Luna..How the hell _did_ she know that spell anyway?

"_Eh!"_ I thought, shrugging "_It's just Luna, I guess."_

As we walked the path to the Gryffindor dorms ( I decided this morning that in no way was I going to catch Colin when he jumped out of a window- After much argument, he finally relented. All it took was some smooth, persuasive words, and a good, swift kick to the-)

"_Bella!"_

"Huh? Wha-What?" I didn't realize that I had been standing in the same exact spot for the past five minutes. It was probably just nerves getting to me... Well, months of planning weren't going to be for nothing!

Colin was leaning next to The Fat Lady, who eyed him curiously, trying his damned hardest to look normal, and failing amazingly. Well, decked out in all black, complete with a pair over large shades, he looked exactly like on of the spies from cheap espionage movies. Deciding to play along, I slowly walked up next to him, and turned my head the other way. I whispered to him out of the corner of my mouth.

"Plan W.I.L.L.O.W has commenced." a sly smirk slowly crossed his face, a Colin dramatically whipped off the glasses, and shook his hair. I stifled a laugh as he strutted past Luna, bobbing his head along to non-existent music, and snapping his fingers. Rolling my eyes, I walked behind him, crossing arms with Luna as I passed her.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

I took a deep breath, letting my eyes slip close as the cool wind hit my face. We were finally here... After all this time, it was finally happening. I reached out to grab Luna's and Colin's hands, and squeezed them. I turned to my blond friend, and smiled.

"You ready?" she nodded, and pulled out her wand. Since she was the one who could do it best, Luna would be the one to cast the spell. Colin, crouched, preparing to get a running start when we crossed over the barrier that would give the Whomping Willow free range to.. well, whomp the shit out of us.

It was cold from the insistent wind, and the sun looked about ready to go down. True to her words, this area looked deserted- the only ones here were us. Hopefully, it would stay that way until we could haul ass out of here. Colin carried a bag he deemed big enough to hold the galleons, and I was armed with nothing but my wand, as was Luna.

Rubbing my arms in order to spark some heat in them, I glanced over the tree, looking for whatever passage way should be there. Like hell someone was going to _bury_ it, and this definitely seemed like the type of place to hide a secret entrance.

"_Bingo!_" I hissed, knocking Colin on the shoulder. He glanced at me questioningly, and I pointed to the location of our destination. He smiled, and nodded, turning his gaze to that particular area.

"Can you still smell it, Col?" He nodded, smirk growing. I still couldn't believe I was doing all this, but he was our friend. And... I promised.

I braced myself , ready to start sprinting. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Luna focused, her eyes slightly narrowing in concentration. She opened her mouth, the incantation on her lips, before aiming at the tree.

"_NOW!_" Colin and I raced, barley avoiding one of the trunks that swung at us. I ducked, watching as the twisted wood passed my head. Col, who was a bit ahead of me, jumped over another one, using it to balance himself. I sprinted towards the entrance, only to trip and get a mouthful of dirt.

Squeaking, I rolled out of the way as another one of the tree's limbs slammed down on the place where I just occupied. It occurred to me that Luna was waiting until we got a bit closer to the entrance. Finally, right when I was sure my head would be knocked off, I heard her light voice, followed by a flash of blue light.

I just let out a sigh of relief when a warm hand wrapped around my wrist, and pulled me through the entrance. I tried resisting, until I saw that the muddied face belonged to Colin. I followed on unsteady legs as we stepped into what seemed to be a cave. I collapsed, gasping for breath, as Colin knelt beside me. His breathing sounded a bit worse than mine, yet his eyes showed such excitement that I considered slapping him. And so I did.

"What the hell was that for?" he sputtered, lightly placing a hand on his cheek. I snorted as Luna came in, and took a seat beside us.

"Oh, please. I didn't even hit you that hard." I mumbled, wiping the sweat from my forehead " And that was for looking so god-damn happy! We almost _died_." He rolled his eyes, still rubbing his face.

"All the god damned times we _almost_ dies this year, and now is when you pick the time to start complaining? _Hello!_" he exclaimed, pointing a bloody finger to his face, which Luna promptly began wrapping with some gauze she brought with her " I was the one who got the damn concussion!"

"You didn't get a concussion." I argued, crossing my arms " You _almost_ got a concussion!"

"Will you stop with the 'almost'?

"You did it too!"

By the time we finished our little screaming match, we were red in the face and laughing our asses off. Flicking tears from his eyes, Colin hauled himself up, and held out his hands for me and Luna. We took it, and I also pulled myself up, almost pulling him down with me. I ignored his muttered curse of surprise as he steadied himself.

"Now if you all don't mind, we have a mission to get back to."

Standing as close together as we possibly could, we followed Colin's nose as he led us through the secret entrance. It was beyond creepy in here, and I clutched Luna's arm in fright. Eventually we came to some stone stairs which I slowly climbed up, watching my step.

He held up a finger to his lips, signaling us to be quiet, as he climbed up. A little while later he returned, assisting both of us up into what appeared to be an old, abandoned house. I scrunched my nose at the presence of all the dust, and shivered at what sounded to be people talking.

"No way in hell is this the Shrieking Shack." I whispered, following them up the stairs. I preferred staying down here, where it was safe and ghost- free, but Colin's grip on my wrist made that short of impossible. We were as quiet as mice- Though, of course, at the scene that awaited us, I couldn't help but let out a shocked shriek.

Right in front of us, interrupted by my squeak were, Professor Lupin, _Sirius Black_, Harry, Ron, and Hermoine. Said boy-who-lived was pointing a wand at the first two ,looking particularly furious. Did I mention how hot he looked when he was mad?

"Is that Professor Snape?" Collin hissed in my ear, jerking his thumb over to the pile of dark robes that looked all too familiar. With the same thought in mind, we backed up slowly.

"Y-yeah.. We're just.. goanna go now-" I immediately shut my mouth from the glare sent to me by Professor Lupin. I dropped my head in my hands and groaned. Yup, we weren't getting out of this that easily.

"Oh, _shit!"_


	26. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hi guys! Sorry, but this isn't an update. Don't worry though, because I'm half-way done with the next chapter! This is more of a formal announcement than anything else.

Ok, so as you all should know by now, A Twisted Tale is coming to an end! * Cue 'Awwwwww'*. Oh, but don't worry my dear readers! You know why? Because there _will_ be a sequel! * Cue 'Yaaaay!'*. So, I have finally decided that there will be **two** more chapters left, though the last will be long! Then, after that, this story will be marked complete, and I'm sure you all will eagerly wait the next! ;)

But, I am a little shaky on the title... I was thinking, something along the lines of : 'Solidify!', but the more I think about it, the cornier it gets. Please, by all means, if you have any suggestions, just tell me in the reviews!

So, on a little more about the sequel: As expected, it will follow Bella's adventures, along with Colin and Luna, as they have a magical third year at Hogwarts! For any who don't understand, that means this will take place during the **fourth** Harry Potter Book which is Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire!

Speaking of our trio, remember that little matter about their name? So far in the polls, The Bronze Trio and The Platnium Trio are both tied with 2 votes each! Following them is the Ravenclaw Rebels, with one vote. But, there is still time! So head on over to my profile and vote!

That's all for now! ^^. But, if you have any questions, concerns, compliments, or just want to comment, please leave a review! Even if you don't, please leave a review! It makes me very happy to know that people read my story!

Ciao, for now!


	27. Chapter 27

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" I demanded whipping my wand out of my pocket. Colin followed suit, but Luna already had hers in her hand. I really wasn't sure who to aim for, so I settled on moving my wand between everyone in the room. Once again, Colin hit my side, and forced me to look at him.

"Bella, that is Professor Snape! It is!" He started breathing a little faster. Oh God, don't tell me this dumbass is about to pass out.

" Who thinks we should get the fuck outta dodge? Say 'I'!"

I was in the process of coming up with a snappy insult, before something glinting in the corner caught my eye. When I turned to it, that little sense of dread came back again, even stronger this time. I gulped, and turned to my whimpering friend, barley daring to share with him my newly found knowledge.

"_Colin_," I said slowly " I'm going to show you something, ok?"

"What is i-?"

"_But_, promise me you won't cry."

"I don't think that's actually neede-."

"_Promise me!_" He sighed before finally relenting. I took his face in my hands and turned it into the direction of what I just found. My stomach dropped as I watched Colin's eyes grow impossibly wide, and he slowly walked over to the glittering pile. Wincing, I covered my ears as he fell to his knees and let out a blood-curling scream.

They were galleons alright; But not the treasure Colin thought they were. It looked to be about maybe four, five of them at the most. Oh, but the best part? They were crushed. Into little, tiny pieces. Into many little, tiny pieces. Some of them even turned to dust! I realized that Colin's 'money senses' weren't as accurate as he thought.

"Uh... Well, you all can get on with it then.. Just pretend we're not even here." I said, trying to drag Colin away from the pile of his broken dreams. I saw out the corner of my eye that the madman who apparently wanted to kill Harry was trying to wrestle that dirty rat out of the ginger's hand. I shivered frowning in disgust. At Harry's request to give it to him, Sirius placed the rat on the piano while he and Lupin held it at wand-point.

Suddenly, the damn thing tried to escape. I slapped a hand over my own mouth to muffle my disgusted shriek, while Luna and Colin backed up a little bit more. We watched in silence- well, almost silence in my case as the two threw spells at it, each time barley missing.

"They have really bad aim." Was my last thought, before they... well, hit it.

Oh, but as it turns out, it wasn't an it. More like a him!

The thud that followed me when I collapsed to the floor went unheard, as all eyes were on the pudgy man the rat had just transformed in to. To say that the ginger looked horrified would be an understatement. Hell, we all did! Luna's sharp intake of breath, accompanied by Colin's harsh whisper of 'Shit' were the only things that told me my friends hadn't already hauled ass out of here. Which, now that I think about it, was a bloody good idea.

"I!" I replied, though I knew far too well it was a bit late for that.

Sirius and Lupin hauled him to his feet, roughly pushing the man away. He even looked like a rat, with those teeth, and the twitchy way he moved his hands. He looked between them, an obviously fake look of delight on his face.

"Remus? Sirius!" he exclaimed, holding out his arms " My old friends!" he ran toward them, as though looking for a hug, but as it turns out he was just trying to run out the door. Which reminds me... That's what we should be doing right now! When we meet a madman a rats start turning into men who look like rat shit, that means we're out.

I grabbed their arms, using them to pull myself off the ground. Two shifty glances and a couple nodding heads later, and we continued with slowly backing out of the door like before, wands now hanging at our sides. Well, that was until he started approaching my a.k.b, muttering some incomprehensible crap about how he looked like his father. Yes, at that moment is when I started approaching them, teeth clenched with a growl slipping through. But alas, Colin's arm flew out in front of me, stopping me in my tracks as he fixed me wit an absolute murderous glare. I knew what that meant.

"Take another step farther, and I'm stunning you."

I crossed my arms, mumbling to myself as they chased the rat guy back to the piano. Accusing him of selling out Harry's parents ( "I thought Sirius did that!" we whispered amongst each other), while he argued that he'didn't mean to' (" Lamest-ass excuse ever!"), and Sirius's shouted claims at how he would rather die than betray his friends ( "Now that's loyalty!"). Colin ripped my wand from my hand when I had aimed it for him, right at the moment he grabbed Harry. Sirius wrenched the man away again, and they started yelling again!

"I really feel like we're intruding on something important." I whispered " Col, just grab the dust so we can leave." He stared at me as if I was crazy.

"Bullshit! Who is going to buy dust?" I felt like informing him that people in the muggle word would pay for little pieces of gold, but then again why bother? He was past reason by now.

The two were more than ready to kill the little bastard, and already had him in the corner, before Harry's protests interrupted them. I looked at him as if he was crazy, wondering if my a.k.b might have hit his head or something on the way down here.

"Is he fucking insane?"

"I don't know Col, now, shh!"

"-take him to the castle!" was the last thing I was able to hear, as Harry slowly walked towards them. The dude fell to his knees, whimpering his thanks, trying to touch him with his grubby hands. Harry glared at him, backing up, before informing the rat that he would let the dementors have them. Ooh... So Harry could get badass when he needed to!

"Alright!" I whispered, earning me a curious glance from my friends. I shrugged, indicating that it really wasn't need-to-know.

Still holding the man within easy attack range, they started leaving the room, leaving the stunned professor behind. As she passed, Hermoine stared at us, obviously wondering why the hell we were here, before I mouthed 'Not now.' She got the message, and still holding on to the ginger, left with the others. Left in the room with no one but Snape ( who was sure to be pissed off when he came to), we decided it would be best to follow the little party that had evacuated.

"Am I the only one who feels like we just got into some deep shit?" I shook my head, sighing. Yup, that bad feeling in my stomach was right. Instead of getting whopped by the Willow, we got our asses beat by Fate, the dirty bastard!

The sky was dark by the time we got out, and despite the season, I still felt a bit chilly. That was either from the wind, or the fact that I was scared shitless. Apparently so was Colin, who was practically shaking in his shoes. Luna was the only one who, like always, looked perfectly fine, with that eerie calmness she possessed( which, sadly, I did not). I, on the other hand, was clenching both of their sleeves so hard my knuckles were starting to turn white.

"Ok, so, the minute they reach the castle, we book it. We won't have to answer any questions and we'll be off scot free. No one will ever mention this 'kay?" The both nodded in agreement, Colin a little bit more harshly that needed. He was probably still pissed; I know I was. Months and months of planning for nothing... Aggravating to say the least.

"But still," Colin whispered as we trotted down a particularly uneven road "What the hell is going on?"

"Well, to sum it up... Apparently, Black doesn't want to kill Harry, he's on friendly terms with Lupin, The Gin- Ron's rat was actually a man- Don't ask me how, I have no bloody idea- he's some sort of criminal, and we are tagging along so they can hand him over to a couple of dementors, and Harry is having a heart-to-heart talk right now with the supposed betrayer of his parents. Got it?"

"_Hell_ no."

"Well, neither do I."

"You know, if we run now the chances of them following us is rather small."

"Colin. We're following a madman who has been in Azkaban for a few years, a Professor who mysteriously disappeared for a while, and a dude that was formerly a rat. We can't afford to take any chances."

"And since I didn't get my money, that's not the only thing I can't afford!"

"Get over i- Look, we'll talk about this later." I pinched him in the thigh as we suddenly stopped moving. The atmosphere suddenly got tense, and we looked at each other, equally confused- well, more confused. I shivered, getting that really cold feeling most people get when they think something bad is about to happen.

Eyes wide with fright of something, Hermy swung her arm, pointing it to the sky. As the dark clouds tumbled and rolled, I saw that tonight, of all nights, it was a full moon. And? What exactly was so God Damn important that we had to stop in our tracks carrying a mad-man, and a supposed madman- Oh _shit._

That was the only thing I could think as Professor Lupin started twitching, letting a few agonized moans slip through his clenched teeth as his limbs seemed to lengthen! Then, I figured out that they really were! He was changing right in front of us, but I didn't know into exactly what!

There was a thud next to us as Colin promptly passed out, completely spent. His head lolled to the side, his previously clenched features now relaxed. I partly envied him at this moment for being able to escape what was quickly becoming a scene from a horror movie. I was a little shaky on the legs too as I fought back my shrill screams of fear. Luna's eyes were even wider than usual, and she clenched my hand at the same time as I tightened my grip around hers.

"_H-Holy Shit!"_ I gasped, finding it a bit hard to breath. I used my free hand to grabbed at the dark material that covered my chest, trying to see if my heart was still beating.

" A _werewolf_!" Shaking, I barley managed to get the words out as Lupin continued with his transformation. Everything suddenly seemed clear to me, so clear that I felt like bashing my head against a tree for not realizing sooner. Why else would a teacher suddenly disappear every time there was a damn full moon?

Sirius immediately rushed forward, questioning if Lupin had taken his 'potion.' Well, I suppose that was obvious! He clenched his hand over the place where Lupin's heart would probably be, spouting some mushy shit that I really couldn't understand about 'this is where you are' or something like that. One of them dropped their wand, and with an eager look on his face, the rat lurched forward and grabbed it with his short, pudgy, grimy fingers.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry's spell successfully knocked the wand out of his hand. Yet, with a disturbing grin on his face, he wiggled his fingers in a small, mocking wave, and we all watched with a bit of terror as he slowly shrunk, until nothing but a mouse was left, who promptly scampered away, leaving a pile of clothes behind.

His friends held him back as Harry fought to 'rescue' his Godfather, who at the moment was yelling at us to run. Lupin's growing body easily spread apart his clothes, tearing it and letting the material fall to the ground. I let out a whimper, my eyesight a bit blurry from tears of fear.

Once she could move again, Luna immediately dropped next to Colin, placing a finger on his wrist. Oh. She was checking to make sure he didn't die from fright. Yup, now I'm really regretting going through with this. Perhaps I was going to die from shock soon?

Well, with Lupin finished with his transformation, death didn't seem too far fetched now.

He easily flung the battered body of the convict to the side, but started making small noises, as if he were regretful. Silently calling his name, Hermione stepped forward, and my eyes grew in shock. Was this blasted girl trying to talk to him? Oh, for the love of... perhaps she wasn't as smart as I thought?

He stretched his neck, fur bristling, and let out a long, blood-curling howl to the moon. I stumbled back a bit, my legs almost giving out under me again. My heel connected sharply with the rough bark of a fallen tree, and I barley managed to swallow a gasp of pain. I winced, feeling hot liquid run down my foot.

It wasn't until the Professor quickly jerked his head in our direction did I realize I wasn't as quiet as I thought... Or, he just smelled the blood. His mouth pulled back in a predatory motion as he fell forward onto his front paws, and slowly started approaching us. If I had any sense right now, I would grab my friends and start running. Unfortunately, I was a bit paralyzed right now. Literally- my legs refused to do anything but tremble in cowardly fear.

We all started backing up now, the ginger making quiet pleads for the beast to halt. Suddenly, with his cloak billowing, Professor Snape instantly appeared as if coming from the night itself, and reached forward to grab Harry.

"I've got you now, _Potte_r!" he sneered, before glancing back at the beast that was still slowly coming forward when he let out a ferocious snarl. He turned on his heels and spread out his arms, as if protecting us, wand ready and aimed. I shot him a curious glance, wondering how the hell he woke up so fast. Lupin swiped his claws, knocking us all down, and I faintly heard Hermione shriek. Right now, I was too busy praying to whoever was out there that my death would be swift and painless. A hot tear ran down my face, perhaps from the pain that was now throbbing in my ankle.

At the exact moment when I was sure he would kill us, a large dog came in from the side, throwing all of it's weight on the werewolf. They both crashed, before nimbly rising, not breaking the other's gaze. They slowly walked in a circle, almost as if they were sizing each other up, and my fear went up even higher. This was just getting bloody ridiculous.

The dog let out a low growl as the werewolf rose to his two front feet. Then, with another battlecry, they charged and collided. All I saw was fur and sharp teeth snapping, claws scratching, and heard the faint sobs coming from someone close to me. Or maybe that was me? At this point I really didn't care; all I wanted was for us not to die.

I stood up with the others, my heart skipping a bit when the werewolf shook of the dog, and started towards us again. Determinated, the Grim lunged for it's side, eyes fierce. Now completely agitated, Lupin quickly forgot us and set it's focus on the new opponent, chasing after it when it quickly retreated in order to lead him away from us.

"_Sirius!"_ Harry cried, running after the pair. I saw Hermoine's brown, bushy curls bouncing behind her as she chased after him, and it occurred to me that at some point the Ginger blacked out. And then, with an annoying feeling overcoming me, I followed, leaving Luna shrieking for me to come back.

I hobbled as fast as I could, leaving a trail of blood behind me. The only thing that pushed me forward was my worry for my a.k- Oh screw it, my boyfriend, and pure adrenaline. It raced through my veins and into my very blood, as if I just drunk a gallon of coffee.

Then I fell.

I cursed my clumsiness when my face collided with the hard ground. The crash that soon followed resonated, and I feared something..._ unpleasant_ might have heard me. Hopefully, any creatures of the night would post-pone crawling out of their homes for a little ankle was awkwardly bent beneath my other leg, and I realized that it was either broken or sprained. _Great_. One ankle almost sliced in half, and now I'm partially cripple. Groaning in pain, I pushed myself onto my knees and began pitifully crawling down the trail.

I didn't gain sight of the raven-haired boy and the brunette bookworm until a while later. Obviously, my crawling took me a bit longer to arrive at my destination. Eventually, it hurt so much that I just decided to lay flat on my stomach and grab at the clumps of grass, opting to pull myself along.

I stopped when I was in some dark forest. The trail suddenly got much bumpier, the overgrown branches of trees dominating most of the area. My fingers now clawed at damp dirt that only came up, forcing me to once again use my knees as means of transportation. Ahead of me there was a lake, and on it's shore was a passed out- now human Sirius, and two- gasping for breath -third-years. They possible looked worse than I did, as if they had been the ones fighting a werewolf. The minute I came close to them I realized something was wrong: It was too _cold_.

_Much too cold._

Not like the cold I felt previously... No, this chilly feeling was coming from the inside. I curled myself up into a small ball, hair that escaped now brushing my scratched ad slightly bloody face. I ran my tongue over my torn lips, rubbing my hands up and down my arms to warm them. Nothing happened, and I was left shivering as if I was in a snowstorm. The wind howled again, whipping at my face with it's icy wisps, the wish that I was back safe in my warm dorm room now even bigger and more powerful than before.

Something compelled me to look up, and when I finally gave up, I felt my stomach drop. I saw their dark rags float as the flew in the dark sky, their hoods concealing what could only be the stuff on nightmares. I tried to stumble back up the path, only to fall again. My voice caught in my throat as I watched them swoop down, and used their ability to suck the very soul from my friends.

Darkness, Despair, the burning feeling when that last bit of hope died out... Those were the dominant emotions that I felt. It was if I had died, and was now forced to re-live it, over and over. Never had I felt a pain, such sadness like how I was feeling right now.

_Never..._

My hand automatically went to my side, expecting to feel the familiar handle of my wand. Instead, I was left grasping at nothing but air.

C_olin has my wand_

As if they could feel my desperation, I watched a dementor slowly float to me, feeding on my happiness and making it disappear. It suddenly occurred to me that I might just die here: Die without a chance to say goodbye to Dumble, or Minnie... Oh, and Luna! I hope she's ok... And Colin, that dumb idiot. But I can't completely blame him... This...is...partly..._my_...

Even my thoughts were slurred. I felt myself rocking back and forth, before my head collided with the soft soil, and I was starring up at the night sky. Cold...Very..._.Cold..._

_Wish... Could... Say...Goo..._

The last thing I saw was a bright light, bounding across the night and filling everything with color.

* * *

When I came to, I realized I was somewhere quiet. Red filtered through my eyelids as I shifted in the scratchy quilts that had been layered over top of me. I found the use of my legs slightly lmiteds, the familiar feel of tightly wrapped gauze wound around both of them. Someone with soft fingers brushed the bangs from my face, alleviating some of the heat that had gathered in that area. Sure that I was neither dead, nor captured, I slowly blinked open my eyes.

Luna sat with one leg under her in a large, midnight blue armchair that had been pulled up next to my designated bed (_ Yes_, I come here that often), a thin blanket placed across her lap and a cup of hot tea in her hands. I smiled at her, slightly wincing from the light that came form the candles, my eyes drifting over to the bed next to me where a sleepy-looking Colin lounged, sucking on what seemed to be a mint. Before I could open my mouth to utter a word, she quickly brought a finger up to her lips, motioning for me to remain silent.

When I sat still and strained my ears, I could barley hear the hushed whispers of conversation that came from past the curtain that separated us from the rest of the room. I could barley make out the voices of the Golden trio, who were obviously discussing something of great importance. I cleared my throat as quietly as I could, appalled by the dryness that was there, before Col gestured to the table side next to me where a second cup of what I assumed to be peppermint tea sat. I eagerly took the mug in my hands and took a gracious amount into my mouth.

Taking this time to survey my wounds, as usual, I was shocked to see that the damage wasn't as bad as predicted. My legs were bandaged, and stung a bit whenever I moved them, and I was sure that one ankle was a bit swollen. Besides that, I ran my tongue over the healed skin of my lip, smiling a bit. Yeah, I still felt extremely tired, but that is better than what could have happened.

I had placed my cup back on the table the minute the door closed, and with a quick glance, we all laid back and pretended to be asleep. This time, in a much louder but familiar voice, Dumble proceeded in very mysterious conversation with the three that I had a hard time making heads and tails of. My brow furrowed in confusion as they talked about how many 'turns should be good', before it hit me.

Well, to be honest, it was a bit later than that. To be exact, it was when Hermy gave a detailed explanation about how she was able to take so many courses this year, before she and Harry disappeared into what seemed to be thin air. This was the cue for us to sit up, and have a conversation of our own.

"Lookin' good, Col!" I joked, referring to the heavy bandage that was wrapped around his head. It never failed to amuse me how much damage he always managed to deal to his cranium on one of our many little 'adventures'. Well, this one wasn't really little at all, was it?

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." he grumbled, a sneer clearly present on his face. I chortled a bit louded than intended, and feared rousing the ginger.

"_So_...what are we going to do now?" I questioned, making sure my voice was low, just in case. It was silent as the three of us pondered on that, weighing our options, the pros and cons. It really didn't seem as if we had that much of a variety- our injuries left us with not nearly enough energy to do much.

"We can't follow them, can we?" Colin sighed, leaning back even further. I reached over and took another gulp of the now-cool tea, shaking my head in response. Most likely, we would get in the way. Whatever Harry had to do, we would let him do it. He has the best of our hopes.

I was about to recommend that we just spend the night resting here ( no matter how terrible boring that sounded), until Luna spoke up. I watched as she re-positioned herself, stretching out both legs in front of her, the blanket sliding a bit down before she pulled it up in an effort to stop it from falling to the ground.

"I... I _do_ wonder how Professor Snape came to so fast." She said hesitantly, the mysterious twinkle that everyone _except_ me seemed capable of doing lighting in her eyes. I shrugged, not really getting the point. What does Snape, the old bastard, have to do with our boredom?

"Well, he _is_ a very powerful wizard, I'm sure...that..." I stopped, eyes widening. Wait a minute... With a grin slowly spreading across my face,I turned to Colin, who was looking between the two of us with a confused expression. To be honest, my own mind was still connecting the dots, but I had the idea down.

"_What?"_

"Or..." I continued, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, and slipping into my shoes that were neatly placed there. "_Or..._."

A look of realization hit his face, almost making it glow as a wicked smirk replaced the frown of confusion. Reaching into his front pocket, he slowly pulled out the sliver chain, before producing the entire timeturner. It glinted in the light, reflecting our quickly growing schemes.

"_Or_, a few nosy second-years got their hands on a time turner." he finished, standing up.

"Ready?"

"Ready."


	28. Chapter 28

Throwing my head back in rebounding laughter, I found myself cracking up over the recently passed event for what seemed to be the hundredth time. My ponytail swung behind me as I shook my head, entire body trembling with hardly suppressed chortles, hands clutching at my sides as I doubled over, frighteningly in danger of falling to the ground.

"But did you see his _face_?!" The question, I realized less than a second later, was ridiculously stupid, as Luna had been right at my side when I lifted my returned wand and muttered the incantation to revive the stunned Professor. The expression he had as his dark eyes shot up, jumping up as how a dead person would jumped out of his grave, caused the three of us to scream and tumble back. He looked like a madman- Greasy tendrils of hair now sticking out around his face in a bush, instead of it's usual, precise straight appearance, eyes wide and dangerous, body pale as a ghost. And, the best of all, mouth wide open as he howled the last syllables to the name_ 'Potter'_, the chilling noise rattling our bones, sounding almost as if _he_ were the werewolf.

"-ERRRR!" his voice was loud and not melodic in the slightest, grating our already fragile nerves. Hell, with the night we had, it's to be expected.

Colin was still shouting his head off about twenty seconds after the rest of us had calmed down, breath now much harsher than usual. Snape pointed an accusing finger at us, prepared to probably give us a good scolding, before his arm dropped to his side, and he stalked outside. I swear on everything I hold dear and true I heard him mutter "_Oh, just bloody forget it!"_ before his quick departure. We breathed a sigh of relief, me slapping Colin so that he would shut up, finally ceasing his girlish shrieks. Then, the difficult part came.

Trekking through a dark, dangerous forest as to not be seen by our past selves, while being injured was harder than expected. I barley managed to crawl through the window the second I saw myself disappear, grasping hands with the others and an excited smile on her- _my_ face. My friends soon joined me, and we tumbled back into our beds before anyone could be the wiser. I do hope that the red-... _Ron_ didn't hear us. _That_ would be a bit unfortunate.

Shaking my head to rid myself of the memories, less another laughing fit occurred, I pushed myself down on my trunk, fighting to close it. It hadn't occurred to me until now that I had racked up quite a few more items this year than I intended to. Luna already had her side of the room packed up, nice and neat. She was now perched on the edge of her own trunk, patting the head of Aequus as she read the newest article of the Quibbler upside-down, like usual. I smiled at her now-familiar quirkiness, and went back to my own task. We boarded the train to leave Hogwarts early tomorrow- Then, for us, a quick stay at Lu's house before we got on a boat to go snorcack-hunting.

_This _would be an interesting summer.

But before I could think of that, I had something more..._important_ to do. We had opted to skip diner in the Great Hall tonight for a personal feast in our favorite place- The Hogwarts Kitchen! Therefore, I had foregone eating with _darling_ Harry... Sooo, I had no choice but to go to our 'special place' ( not that I minded) for one last midnight rendezvous... It sounded _much _more romantic than it really was- We would either end up talking about nothing, falling asleep, or getting into another splash fight. Which, _of course_, was very adorable in it's on right.

Actually, these late night meetings with Harry were often a subject of humor for both Luna and Colin. Perhaps they didn't think I noticed the hushed whispers and chuckles they shared the morning after, or perhaps they didn't care. Colin found it very 'cute', but it was the kind of 'cute' a person would use for a baby, or perhaps two small children holding hands. That type of _'cute'_. Luna more or less agreed with him, but seemed very approving. I have seen her trying to get along with Harry, telling him tales about the majestic creatures detailed in whatever article her father wrote, only to be returned with a confused, slightly scared glance.

Colin, on the other hand, was trying his best not to see Harry only as a money source. Due to his past, info on the Savior would bring him in a ton of galleons, something he ached for. But, he also knew how angry and disappointed- mostly angry- I would be at him if he practically pimped Harry off to the Daily Prophet for nothing but some cheap change. The warning glances, promising a future full of pain was barley enough to make him lower his camera, and back away with his hands clearly where I could see them.

Though, he_ was_ trying, and that was a start.

A satisfied smile appeared on my face as I heard the familiar 'click' that signaled my trunk was sealed. I hopped off, and sort of tumbled on the floor, barley avoiding falling on my face. I stood still as I wondered how the hell that happened, before straightening myself, and prancing over to my bed, which I flopped on. It creaked under my weight, and I snuggled my face into the blanket. Thankfully, the weather had settled itself, and instead of the usual frigid cool that somehow stayed through the spring, the now tell-tale comfortable warmth of summer was creeping it's way though our window.

"Now I want to nap." I sighed, rolling over and letting one leg dangle over the edge of the mattress. I hummed to myself, tracing non-existent patterns on the ceiling with my eyes. The quiet, soothing sound of Luna flipping the pages penetrated the otherwise still air. For the first time in what was probably months, I felt completely calm.

"So, is plan W.I.L.L.O.W going to be filed in the 'fail' cabinet?" I asked, turning over. The entire thing seemed like a horrid stain on an otherwise pleasant series of events, like that dark, blueberry jam stain that was forever tattooed on your brand new silk dress that for _some_ reason, you had decided to wear to that picnic. And now, we were all extremely tired and horrifyingly scarred ( both mentally and physically) with nothing to show for it. No money, no treasure, no glittering galleons... well, at least we have experience.

But what the fuck were we going to do with that?

"Well," I announced, jumping up and slipping my feet into the thin pair of shoes that lay beside my trunk " Can't keep dear Harry waiting, can I?" Aequus let out a quiet hoot, briefly stretching her wings and letting her feathers ruffle. I briefly considered what it meant, but decided to write it off as something good, instead of the usual complaint I always assume she has... If only that bird could talk. I did a few turns on my way out the door, humming a lovely tune I had picked up from Luna. She smiled at the sound, slightly inclining her head towards me, but never looking up. The large door shut with a dull thud before I walked away, rubbing my muscles that were throbbing a bit from the strain it took to do that.

As like any other night I sneaked out, the dark halls seemed miles longer than what they were in actuality. As I passed the ceiling high windows, I glared at the moon which recently caused such a catastrophe in our well made plan... To be honest, there were several things that contributed, but it was always much easier to put the blame on one thing than a million others. Regardless of whose fault it was, the only thing left of their hopeful adventure was nothing but a pike of broken dreams, and a few injured bodies.

"And a heap of torn clothes.." I muttered, still angry that all of my recently-acquired 'secret-agent-chic' clothes were now utterly destroyed past the edge of repair. The echo from my heavy steps bounced off the walls, and I idly wondered if anyone could hear me. The air was crisp, and I realized that the next few summer nights would be chilly.

_Summer..._

I mused about the fun I had this year. So many things, so many things have happened. As a matter of fact, this time last year, I was... I was getting ready to go to college... I graduated High School... I missed out on top of the class... My grades plummeted... I went into depression.

Last year I met _him..._

Up until now, whenever my thoughts drifted back to my 'previous life' , I would shake them off in fear of another breakdown. But now, surrounded in darkness and silence, it was hard not to. They creeped past my weakened defenses and viciously attacked me with familiar images, voices, smells that all made water rush to my eyes.

"_I love you, Bella..."_

_Love..._

_**Love...**_

…_..._

…_..._

_Cold..._

Why was it so _ cold?_ Wait, no, no it's not... I'm just shivering...

That was an understatement. I was trembling like a sole leaf in the middle of a hurricane. I wasn't going to cry... I _wasn't_ going to cry.

..

…..

_Damn it..._

"_Bella?"_

I jumped, hiccuping as my eyes flew open. Quickly ducking my head, at rubbed at my eyes in a doomed attempt to rid them of the trails of tears. The grasp on my shoulder tightened, and someone turned me until I was facing them, before the hand let go. My mouth open and closed as I tried to formulate a somewhat articulate response, but all that was let out was a string of incomprehensible mumbles and moans.

"H-_Harrrrryyyy."_ I whined, sobbing. He looked extremely awkward, blushing and stuttering out _something, _taking a step back. I went forward, raising my voice a few octaves higher, and he tried to pat my back to calm me down.

"_Hoowaaai!"_ Listening to my blubbering, Harry winced as my voice cracking.

"W-What happened? Did someone hurt you?!"

"_Naiiwaa ow!"_

"D-Did you fall? Is something wrong with Dumbledore?"

"_Ooghan!"_

"Luna? Colin?" I shook my head again, fighting to silence myself. By now, I had calmed down a considerable amount. The embarrassment started to sink in as I realized I just had a mini-breakdown in front of my... Well, at this point I'm really not sure what our relationship status was.

"D-Do you wanna... Go outside?" I looked up to him from under my lashes, smiling a bit.

"...That would be nice."

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, tired and damp ( I never changed clothes after my splash fight with Harry last night), I rolled out of bed and onto the floor in typical Bella fashion. Luna grinned at me, pulling her hair back into a very loose braid that brushed her hips. Groaning, I rolled over, pulling the fallen blankets with me and over my head. A sharp pain at my stomach made me jump, and in a flurry of feathers, I saw Aequus fly away.

Damned bird nipped me again.

"Maybe I should get her mouth clamped shut." I hissed, pulling myself to my feet before leaning backwards into a careless stretch, working out the kinks that ran up and down my back. The sun was filtered through the dark blue curtains, casting a bit of a shadow over a room that was slightly gloomy. Picking up on this, Luna skipped over, somehow managing to to not trip over the clothes and luggage that littered the floor, and pulled them back, a golden glow now brightening it up. I hissed like an angry cat, even slashing my non-existent claws at my invisible enemy.

"You know," Luna tittered in a mother-like voice " The train leaves in about three hours..."

Oh, fuck i-. Wait, _wait, _Three hours? My eyes shot open as my mind raced, doing the math in my head. When I subtract the time I need to get ready eat, say goodbye to everyone else, and talk to Dumbledore, that leaves... about a good ten minutes to talk to Harry one last time. I screeched, jumping to my feet and wrestling my clothes off as I hopped my way to the bathroom. Unfortunately, my feet got tangled in the blankets, sending me to the floor once more. Really, I was becoming much too comfortable with the ground. The roof might become jealous, and we can't have that, can we?

Failing to find humor in my mental joke, I pushed my head back through the neck hole of my nightclothes,hands grasping along the silky feel of my sheet before finally hitting the familiar material of my trunk. I grabbed the neatly-folded pile of clothes that rested there, and ran my way to the bathroom, tripping abut five times on the way.

"Damn, NARGLES!" I screamed, finding something, _anything_ to vent my frustrations out on, Luna's light laugh reached my ears, and I felt a small smile pulling at mine, before I tumbled into the shower, finally undressed, and turning the hot water on.

"WOO!" I screamed in victory, doing my special winner dance...

Before I realized I had dragged the now soaking-wet sheet in with me.

"Oh,_ SHI_-!"

* * *

"Well... it looks like _someone_ had a bad morning."

"Cram it, Col."

Yanking the wooden brush through my hair to at least attempt some form of neatness, I chewed on the crispy piece of bacon hanging from my mouth. Fiddling with something on his camera, Colin looked up at me and smirked, before resuming his activities. Luna had disappeared to somewhere a few minutes ago, but I knew she would be back soon. Still, her food was getting cold, and it didn't look like she was going to eat those sausages anytime soon... Looking quickly to both the right and the left, my hand slowly creeped towards her plate, fingering the silverware before-"

"_No_." came the light rebuttal as a slap was inflicted on my hand. I squeaked, pulling back the injured body part before glaring at my friend who had popped out of nowhere.

"You weren't going to eat it!" I said in my defense as she took the brush from my hands, and began expertly running it through the dark brown locks. Smiling, I slightly tilted my head to the side, sticking my tongue out at Colin when he whispered "_Baby!"_, then violently coughing as if that would disguise the not too clever insult. In return, he pulled back the tip of his fork, flinging it's contents at me. They landed on my shirt, right on my chest. Growling, I tried in vain to wipe away the mess with a napkin, eying the stain that was left there.

"BRING IT ON!" I screeched, alarming our neighbors, and Colin, who also jumped back. Unfortunately for him, there was nothing there to support him, and he fell backwards. I snickered, before leaning over the table and dropping a few bacon bits on his face. He groaned, rolling to his side, screaming in pain when a few students tripped over him, one completely smashing his ribcage with her clunkers- I mean, _heels. _Shaking with laughter, I sat back down at the moment Colin sat up, shaking his head is if he couldn't believe that had just happened.

"Of course, but if _you_ did that, there wouldn't be a scratch on you. Obviously, Lady Luck is a feminist."

"Oh get over it, ya' big bully!"

"Bully? Bully?! I'm the bully?! May I remind you, dear Isabella of the countless times _you_ kicked _me _inmy _family jewels, _for no reason, may I remind you-"

"No reason?! Colin, you wanted me to catch your fat ass out of a fuckin' 20-story tower!" He gasped over dramatically, throwing a hand over his chest as if his heart stopped beating.

"Fat?! Damn it, Bella, I know I gained a few pounds, but _fat?! _You're not exactly the picture of perfect health yourself!"

"And how so?!"

"Well, to start, for someone your height, your thighs are _way_ to big-" He was cut off as I chucked my empty goblet at him.

"You went too far, you oversized _house elf_, and I have half a mind to _ram_ my _foot_ up _your_-"

"Bella?"

The fork I was brandishing as a weapon jumped from my hands, along with the menacing glare that came along with it. Turning on my hells, I leaned back against the table, and gave the newcomer to our little 'event' the biggest smile I could muster. Behind me I could hear Colin groaning as as if he were disgusted, followed by a quick 'shh' from Luna.

"H-Hi, Harry!" I chirped, moving my hand in a little wave. Despite my best efforts at appearing happy, harry still looked a bit perturbed. Damn, I was hoping he didn't see that little 'argument' between Colin and myself. Despite that, he still gave a wary grin, before asking me to follow him. I agreed, and the minute he turned his back, I hi-fived with Luna and fist-pumped int- the air, before following after him like a lost puppy. On the way out the door I flashed a thumbs up to Colin, who had already gotten over our fight, and wiggled his eyebrows.

We walked in silence down the hall- Well, almost silence. Okay, concerning the fact that I was skipping and humming, on the edge of breaking out into a song. I grinned wider, spotting a small smile on Harry's lips. Oh damn, he was hot!

"_Calm the fuck down, Bella."_

"Congratulations on Gryffindor winning the Quidditch Cup... I don't think I ever told you that." I started, attempting to start a conversation. Harry grinned wider, a small blush adorning his cheeks.

"T-Thank you... I heard you cheering." My mind went back to that game, and soon I was blushing too, remembering all the things I said. If he could hear me from all the way over there...

My voice is louder than what I thought.

"S-so, what are your plans for the summer?" He shrugged, scratching the back of his head.

"N-Not much. I do know that Ron is going to the Quidditch World Cup, and I might go with him. What about you?" Realizing we stopped, I occupied myself with twirling my hair.

"Ah, well, I'm Colin and I am going with Luna and her father on an adventure. We're looking for some type of animal that was talked about in the Quibbler."

"D..Do you really believe in that? What her father says, I mean." I shrugged, turning my head to look out a window that I was leaning against. It was a beautiful day, and I couldn't wait to go outside. The sun was shining, the birds singing, and I bet it felt wonderful.

"Up until a few months ago, I didn't even know magic existed." I began hesitantly. " Sure, I did read about it in fairy tales, but it was hard to believe. I mean, everyone said it was fake, a hoax, and I guess I just went with them. Of course, I was wrong- embarrassingly so- and I was shown that no matter what I was told, it _did_ exist. So... When I went through an experience like that, how could I ever _not_ believe in something somebody told me was fake?" I smiled at him, cocking my head to the side. "It would be stupid, on my half."

He nodded, as if that made complete sense...Holy shit, I was deep.

We talked for a few more minutes about nothing in particular. Well actually, I was leading the conversation, as Harry seemed a bit shy, like always. I didn't let him start until I accidentally let it slip that I called him my 'a.k.b', but thank Merlin he didn't know what it meant. Eventually, the flash from C Colin's camera separated us, and right before I went to give chase, I hugged him and pecked his cheek.

"See ya' next year!" I winked, fighting down my own blush as I giggled at his, before turning around and sprinting down the hall, shouting promises of pain-filled futures to my nosy friend.

* * *

"Are you ready for our trip?" Luna asked me while I sat on Colin's back, forcing him into the dirt. He groaned, waving his hand sin defeat, but I ignored him. He needed to be punished.

"Of course I am! It's going to be awesome!" I gushed, leaning forward and cradling my chin in my hands. Luna mimicked my actions, stretching her legs out on the grass. We would leave soon. Everything was prepared, I already said goodbye to everyone, and I felt great. This year had been easy ( yeah, right), and ridiculously fun.

We leave in fifteen minutes." she hummed, watching everyone swarm around, many carrying trunks and bags, others hugging each other with tearful goodbyes. I smiled at the touching, albeit a bit melodramatic sights. A strange feeling of nostalgia overwhelmed me, and I felt slightly dispatched from our surroundings.

"Dumbledore!" I gasped, shooting straight up from my sitting position. How could I forget?! I almost forgot to say goodbye to the most important person. Throwing a quick apology to Colin, who was now bitching about his aching back, I took off in a sprint ( well, as fast as I can run) in the direction o his office.

"I'll be right back!"

I more or less pushed everyone out of my way, foregoing any apologies. The usual response was a surprised gasp, or a sneer in my direction. In a surprising feat of agility, I managed to catapult myself off one kids bent over form, and successfully cross a row of neatly lined suitcases, all in one jump, without falling. Catching my balance, I took all of three seconds to look over my work, giving myself a quick pat on the back, before I realized what I was originally doing, and continued running.

Around two minutes later I found myself completely exhausted, and slowed down into a trout before just walking the rest of the way. Cool! My endurance was going up- This time I manged to run for... 6 minutes without stopping, a new record, Wow, I was on fire today, wasn't I?

"Woohoo!" I gasped from my parched throat " I'm frickin' aweso-" My self-praise was cut short as I erupted into a bout of vicious coughing, hunching my shoulders as I slid down a wall. Okay, so no more running for me.

Realizing that I had about eight minutes, I paced to the entrance of Dumbledore's office a few feet away, and soon enough found myself in the comfy old place. Said Headmaster was currently seated at his desk, hands folded and an expectant gleam in his eyes. I grinned, and gave him a small wave.

"I came to say goodbye." I noted. He smiled and nodded, and we spent a few moments in silence, staring at each other. Finally, he reached somewhere under his desk, and pulled out a letter, encased in a light blue envelope. It as unmarked, yet I noticed there was something in it. He slid it over the desk, and gestured to it. I hesitated but, eventually reached for it. I was going to rip the seal, but he stopped me with a lift of his hand.

"Not yet." he announced Look at it once you reach the train." I nodded, and smiled. After a few moments of staring at him, I gave into my thoughts and in a burst of spontaneousness, I reached over and gave him a quick hug. I pulled back instantly, and flashed another smile, before running back outside.

"Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, _Shit!_" I chanted, sprinting at full speed. I had about three minutes to make it there. Jumping over a boy tying his shoes, and ducking under a first year's legs, I managed to slide across the floor to the open door, spotting a worried Luna and a reclining Colin. I shouted their names, waving my arms over my head, and they smiled in greeting. Our trunks were where we left them, and with a smile, I grabbed the handle of mine.

"Ready to go?"

* * *

"Move it, move, out of my way- HEY! Watch where you put those clunkers Missy!" Channeling my inner asshole, I pushed through the crowds, hand entwined with Luna's, her other grasped in the cotton of Colin's shirt as we ambled our way through muttering children, excited squeals filling the air. The train was packed, the students of Hogwarts taking their sweet time in finding a compartment. I was well aware that the first few rooms would be crowded, and instead aimed for the few in the back. I imagine we probably looked like three children trying to cross the street.

My insult was directed to a fifth year who was chatting obnoxiously loud with a group of friends, earning her some not-so-nice stares from her unfortunate neighbors. She was one of the few who changed their clothes very early, and was now sporting a mini-skirt and a pair of high heels, flaunting her long legs to the boys who stared with hungry looks in their eyes. She had her legs stuck out, effecitivley blocking everyone way. Unfortunately for her, I was one of those people.

In response, she popped a bubble from her gum, a much too typical action, and flipped her hair over her shoulder, and slowly crossed her legs. We continued on our way, passing kids of all ages and from all houses, before we finally, _finally_ found an empty compartment. It was very much so near the back, about the third from the last. I kicked the door in, Colin entering first and dropping himself on the bench, stretching his legs out. Like a lazy cat, he lounged on his back, hand absently rubbing his stomach as he let out a content smile.

I was next, sitting on the seat across from him, and placing my knapsack on the floor, next to Aequus's cage. It was filled with small kinck-knacks and other items, like a few books to make the ride shorter. Luna slowly made her way next to mine, already engrossed in the newest edition of the Quibbler. Seeing her eyes dart across the page piqued my interest once again of our latest adventure.

"Luna?" I asked politely, waiting for her eyes to meet mine before I continued "What exactly is A Harmonim?" She was silent for a few minutes, eyes going over the last few lines of text, before she neatly folded her magazine and placing it on her lap. Crossing her legs, she folded her legs and smiled at us.

"It's a bit hard to explain."

"We have time." A this, Colin opened his eyes and glanced over to us. She took a deep breath, before beginning her tale.

"There have been many legends about creatures, ones who are distant relatives of a fairy. Even though they never shared the same name, they always have several shared characteristics. Some of these are small bodies, about the size of your thumb, and silver, ethereal glow that surrounds them, and fills the area around them."

"They are also said to have ' healing abilities'; Even capable of restoring a life, but at the cost of their own. Yet, any person who is said to have their life force restored by one, is destined to spend the afterlife as a Harmonim, spreading peace and tranquility to others."

"It wasn't until 1964 that adventures, like my father, found a shrine deep in the dessert, the closest town about 50 miles away. It was only accessible by foot, and after facing several disasters such as sandstorms, before they accidentally stumbled across a hidden stairway. It led to an underground cavern, which contained a river, one they describe as' Glowing with the goodwill of all those that meant peace'."

"After following it's trail, they found a room, walls adorned with silver that had long tarnished. It was carefully called with intricate drawings of small, floating creatures that were in several forms of movement, either dancing or floating. The writing was in a language that was foreign, but they jotted it down on paper they had. They, themselves, believed that it had some sort of secret message, but did not know what for."

"After five months of aimless wandering, they managed to find the town, tired, starving, and almost dead from thirst. After following several wild goose chases from the suspicious villagers, they found an old scholar who was able to roughly translate about 1/3 of the inscription. Among the several words, he discovered the names of these creatures- Harmonim." Separating a long section of hair, she began slowly plaiting it as she continued reciting the tale she seem to know from her very own memory. The story had pulled both of us in, even Colin bringing himself upright.

"Based on the images they say, the adventurers made the connection between old legends and the legacy they left behind. Based on ancient legends, the Temple was meant to provide a safe haven for the peaceful creatures, and natives believed as long as they rested there, the surrounding cities were protected from harm. But then, foreigners invaded, ravaging their land. Believing that, eventually, the Harmonims would rescue them, the temple was blocked away, safe from harm until some peaceful soul would uncover it, beckoning the creatures and bringing peace to the land once again- or, at least, the legend goes."

"So our job is to find this Temple, uncover it, etc., etc.?" Colin inquired, rubbing his hands over his tired eyes. Even I had to admit, this little 'mission' sounded a bit... Well.. Dangerous. Luna slowly shook her head, shooting that idea down instantly.

"Not...Not _exactly." _she admitted " Our 'job', is more-or-less to find this scholar, and somehow translate the rest of the inscription. _If_ we find and unlock the temple would be amazing- Perhaps one of the best finds in Quibbler history- but It's highly unlikely- Just wishful thinking, but I'm sure it's possible." We were all silent for a few minutes.

"How do we get there, exact?" Luna cocked her head to the side. "Bella, did you not read the letter he sent us?"

"Oh, _of course_ I read- _The Letter!"_ I jumped for my bag, opening the top, and reaching my hand inside. Feeling around, my hands ran over several objects some smooth, others rough and dry. I let out an agitated growl, reaching even lower into my knapsack, wondering where the hell I put it at.

"So you didn't read the letter my daddy sent?" I shook my head, still searching.

"No, _no-_ Dammit, where is it!- I, I read _that_, but- Come _on-_ Dumbledore, he, he gave me... A... _A-HA!_ Got it!" With a victorious grin, I pulled out the envelope and proudly brandished it to my companions. The letter's covering had ripped slightly from the rough treatment it receive inside my bag, but it was still more than readable. I ripped off the top, pulling out the parchment.

"Dear Isabella," I began, reading out loud.

_On behalf of Minerva and I, we are extremely pleased to inform you as one of the first students to know of an exciting change happening at Hogwarts. After many meeting with the Ministry, and several well- explained arguments, it has been decided that the staff of Hogwarts will be temporarily extended._

_For centuries, despite the breaking down of segregation between all magical creatures, a certain breed that has been labeled as much too dangerous to observe have long been condemned. Recently, through a mysterious change of events we have come into contact of what seems to be an entirely different subspecies of Vampire. Instead of feasting on the life force of humans, they instead get their nutrients from animals,like many others. These Vampires have agreed to be studied upon by several workers of the Ministry, while acting as assistants to several Hogwarts instructors._

_That is why, it is with great pleasure I share with you that when you return from your tip, you will be the first Hogwarts student to become acquainted with The Cullens._

_With Dearest Regards,_

_ Dumbledore_

The world span as the letter slipped from my hands.

* * *

Yes, YES! I AM VICTORIOUS!

I apologize _so much_ for the delay. You would not believe the bull I went through lately. But, finally, A Twisted Tale is complete. Oh, but don't worry! As a matter of fact, if you head over to my profile, you'll see that the first chapter of the sequel has been posted.

:) Its been a great run~!

Please lave a review of what you thought! It would make me obscenely happy!


End file.
